Samcro Kinda Life
by keikei1981
Summary: Trust,Loyalty, and Family will the princess of samcro put her past aside to be able to follow her dreams of what she wants to be. Or fall into the life she has been groomed for.Will the love of a killer send her dreams crashing down or will she be able to escape the lies and deceit of her family. Or face the inevitable.
1. Meet and Greet

"Izzy!" "Isabel!" " Isabel Katherine Morrow!" "Wake your ass up and get dressed" shouted my mom.

"Why!"

"Your dad is coming in with the guys, we gotta get breakfast ready" she said.

"Ugh, I hate getting up early" I groaned.

Why me on these days. It was two weeks before school was to start and here I am waking up at the butt crack of dawn to make breakfast for 20 smelly, tired, cranky, horny ass bikers. What a perfect a great way to start my Friday. At least I had a party to go to tonight. As I hurried and got dressed cause I knew if I had waited even ten more minutes my mom was going to be knocking down my door like she was ATF on a raid.

I dressed quickly as I ran downstairs in my black velour Juicy track suit, hair up in a ponytail, and my glasses on. I reached the kitchen as I said, "I'm ready."

My mom looked up from her coffee and said, No, your not".

"What, I'm dressed" I said.

"Yeah and half of Tacoma was coming down and you know how your dad likes you to be presentable. You represent Samcro."

"I have clothes on, I would say that I'm presentable."

"March up stairs put on jeans, a nice top, and your boots, she ordered.

"Really, mom."

"Yes really, you wanna find yourself a man right" she questioned.

"Oh, do you really think I'm going for patched".

"You sure as shit better", mom said assuringly.

"Mmmmm, I was thinking law enforcement. I always liked handcuffs and a uniform" I said jokingly.

"Your funny, you know. I have a bad heart. What are trying to do? Kill me" she joked,

"Well, will it get me out of making breakfast and being at the clubhouse" as I looked at her "No, then I'm not trying to kill you then." I said sarcastically.

"Little bitch!" she yelled.

"I love you to ma" as I ran back upstairs to my room.

After about another twenty minutes, I ran down stairs in my skin tight dark wash jeans tucked into my knee high black leather high heeled boots with a black shirt that was off one shoulder and cropped so my stomach was showing. My chestnut hair was pulled into a high ponytail and just enough make up covered my face. I grabbed my cell off the table as I ran downstairs.

"Is this better" I said.

"Mmm, much better baby girl. Now, that is samcro royalty" she boasted.

"I hate being called royalty" I said.

"Well, you are so get used to it."

I grabbed my bag off the counter, poured myself a cup of coffee and headed out to the driveway.

"Well, come on, we got get breakfast started" I said very cheery and upbeat.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Well, I hate being woking up at 5:30, to make breakfast, so I guess we are even then." I said.

"Smart ass." as she laughed.

"I know let's go."

Mom and I were at the garage within 20 minutes. We walked into the kitchen to get started. I started making the muffins and cinnamon rolls as mom began making her famous quiche that my dad and Tig loved. We were half way through when Ma got a call on her cell. "They're almost here." she told me.

We had everything ready to go. The rest of the select crow eaters were done stocking the bar and making sure all the food was out. We went outside and waited for the thunderous sound of the club coming in. We were all standing out there to meet and greet like we always did. The other crow eaters, hang arounds, and some new prospects as well as the guys from the garage were there. They pulled up in the line up and parked there bikes. My dad came up and gave us a hug.

"Mmmmm, How are my favorite ladies doing?

"Good" I said.

As he placed a kiss on my forehead. As the rest of the guys dismounted there bike I saw my brother Jackson.

"Mmm, I missed you. I've been so bored with out your guys," as I hugged him.

I saw Tig, Bobby, Juice, and my favorite of them all my Chibs.

"Ahhh, Chibs" as I screamed an ran and jumped into his arms.

"Oh, my sweet girl. How are you"? as he planted kisses on my forehead.

"I'm good, Now that your back" I said sending him a sweet smile.

"Oh, what was that you ran to Chibs? What about me," asked Tig.

"What about you?" I said.

"I don't get a hug." with his arms wide opened.

"I don't know where you have been these last two weeks. I might need a tetanus shot if I hug you. Or some kind of cream to get rid of that itchy feeling." I teased.

All the guys laughed and smiled. Ah, there were home, the family was complete.

"Come on in, food is hot and ready." mom said.

"Well, wait before we go in. I want you to meet some of the Tacoma guys." dad said as we walked to the five guys at the picnic table.

I walked with my dad, mom, and Jax.

"This is my daughter, Izzy." he said as he pointed to the guys. "This is Happy, Kozik, Bully, Donut, and Lorca."

"Hi...nice to meet you guys." as I flashed them a bright smile.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you don't remember me," said Lorca.

"No, of course I remember you. It's been a while. You gave me a reaper necklace for my 10th birthday." as I showed it to him. "I never take it off."

"Why." he asked.

"It represents trust, loyalty, and family" I said as my dad squeezed my shoulders.

"Wow, that's right. You grew up just beautifully. Clay, she's a great girl. She's going to make one hell of an old lady someday." Lorca said.

"Thanks, Lorca" I said blushingly.

"You have got to remember me right", Kozik questioned.

"Yeah, I remember you to." I said with a smile.

"What was your fondness memory of me". he beemed.

"Well, you were getting a blowjob at my 10th birthday party. I'm still in therapy because of that, but thanks". I said smugly.

As my dad let out a thunderous laugh. "She got you man. Harsh."

"Way harsh, blondie" teased Tig.

"Come on, let's eat before everything gets cold. We can catch up later." as Mom ushered us into the clubhouse.

"Wow, you ladies did a wonderful spread. Thanks girls." dad told us as he place a kiss on both of our heads.

I made myself a plate and sat down at the table with Chibs and Bobby. My phone rang as I got up, "Oh hey, yeah come on in. I'll get you a plate." Club door opened and in popped my bubbly and always horny best friend Jillian.

"Hey, Mr. Morrow." she said as she walked in the doors.

"Jill, call me Clay or dad, your at my house more than I am."

"That's so true." as Jillian joined me at the table as she passed my mom and dad and gave them both kisses. She sat down next to Bobby.

"Hey, I missed you, Elvis."

"I missed you to bubbles". Bobby said as he leaned down to hug her.

I can say that Bobby was Jillian's favorite son. As we sat at the table she was eyeing Juice really hard.

"Oh My God, stop staring at the man." I whispered.

"What?" she looked at me with a questionable look on her face.

"Your staring again."

"He's just so yummy." she said as she let out a breathy sigh.

"Who's yummy"? Chibs asked.

"Juice." I told him.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna barf." Bobby said as he covered his mouth.

"Oh, you think juice is hot." Said Bobby as he turned and looked at Jillian.

"Yeah, he's doable." she said as she smiled and licked her lips,

"Oh my god, Jill." in pure astonishment I said.

"What he is"?

I looked away from Jillian as I muttered, "I need some new friends."

"Oh come on, you don't think the volume of testosterone in this clubhouse could fill a hot air balloon. Look around ,just see who's cute." she said.

"I don't want know which one of my brothers you think is cute or hot I'm going to the bar." said Bobby as he gave Chibs a look.

"I'm with you brother."

"Wow, that was a way to scare them off." I told Jillian.

"What are you two talking about?" my mother asked us as she joined our table.

"Nothing, ma." I said trying to avoid her question.

"No, I was telling her how I think Juice is just delicious. And how I wouldn't mind getting a taste. If you know what I mean." as she gave my mom a wink.

"I'm going to go die now" I said.

"No, I get you Jill. So out of everyone here who would you do." my mom said sending me a look.

"Ma!" "I'm not discussing this with you."

"Why not?"

"You're my mother and it's just weird."

"What about him," as Jilly leaned into me and looked ay Kozik.

"Umm no." I said trying to dodge as many questions as possible.

"Common Izzy, pick one." Jillian said as she nudged me.

"No, I'm not playing."

"What are you guys playing?" Jax said as he walked over to our table.

"Nothing" as I got up to throw my plate in the trash.  
I turned around as I heard them telling Jax what kind of game.

"Oh my god, really, why are you telling him that?" As I made my way to the trash can I bumped into Happy.

"Shit, sorry I wasn't looking. Did I get anything on you?"

"What were you looking at?" he said in his rough voice.

"My crazy ass best friend and my clinically insane mother. They like to play games, and I'm not a game playing type person, in so many words."

"Mmmmm, see was that so bad." Jillian yelled.

"You suck Jill." I yelled back at her.

"I know and so will you eventually." as she yelled across the clubhouse.

It got amazingly quiet all of a sudden. My mouth flung open as the words left her mouth. I let out a little gasp. I was now turning several shades of red. I put my head down and said, "sorry " as I walked back to table like I was doing a walk of shame.

"You bitch." I growled.

"What you don't like to play." she teased.

We were mocking each other now at the table. My mom just laughed as dad and Jax headed over to us.

"What about you sucking something." my dad asked questioningly not really looking for a answer.

"Nothing, Jillian was just being a brat." I said.

"Sorry, Mr...Clay." she said somewhat ashamed.

"No problems, don't be getting my baby girl into trouble." he warned.

"Blame mom." I said.

"Why, she wants me to get a man. Someone patched". I said.

"Yeah, but I think she's leaning more toward law enforcement cause they have a uniforms and handcuffs". mom teased.

"Mom, I was joking." as I said in pure horror.

"I don't know, I've seen Hale look at you like he wants somewhere to put his baton." said Tig as he rubbed his goatee.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that Tig." as I turned several more shades of red.

"It's true, you know it." as he continued to keep talking.

"I'm leaving; I'm gonna go open the garage now before I die of complete and total embarrassment." as I got up to walk out the door.

"Ohh, baby don't be embarrassed were family". my mom said as she laughed.

"You're going to send me back to the therapist to reverse the damage that was caused today". I said as I opened the door and walked out the clubhouse. "Why me?" Ugh." I stopped short bumping into Happy again.

"Damn it, what's with me today walking into you?"

"Sorry about earlier. My mother and my friend are just nuts." as I shook my head.

"Yeah, nuts about you apparently." as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, I guess I catch you later. I gotta go open up the shop."

"Yeah see ya." he said after he took a long drink from his beer.

I walked away from Happy as he sat on the picnic table as I hurried across the lot to the office. Dog and the guys were waiting for me so they could clock in.

Several hours later

It had been hours and it was slow, no repos, only shit that needed to be fixed. So after the filing was done and the orders were placed I needed to do inventory since we were running low on supplies. I was in the garage and took my hair down and shook it out. I rolled my shoulders and stretched my arms. Oh how I hated sitting behind the desk for so long. I reached down to stretched my back as I grabbed each of my legs to hold. I heard applause and cat calls as I was bent over. I stood straight and turned around the guys had finally made there way outside. I turned and stood with one leg on the ground and lifted the other one straight up as I flipped the them bird. All the cheering had stopped and the stood there with there mouths open.

"Dirty old men"! I shouted as they erupted with laughter.

My mom was standing on the door way, "Well if that don't get you a man, I don't know what will. I guess it's the benefit of being 17 and a cheerleader."

I just rolled my eyes and went back to doing inventory. After about 2 hours later, dad came out and said, "let's close early since it was slow."

"Well the guys are caught up on work and I need you to look over this and make sure I got everything right for inventory so I can fax it." I said.

"So what was I hearing about you giving the guys the bird." as you looked at me like I was up to something.

"I was stretching and they were all hollering at me like I was some kind sweet butt. So, I just gave them the one finger salute and called them dirty old men." as I laughed.

"Nice" he said "That's my girl".

"I thought you would like that." as I laughed.

"So what your mom was talking about with the patched member."

"Yeah." I said uneasy about where this was going.

" Not a bad idea. There are rules like not dating anyone with a patch till your 18 and with my approval."

"Like it's a driver's license." I said.

"You are like a driver's license ;you need to fill out an application to date my daughter before you even begin to get behind the wheel". he said jokingly.

"You're not funny." as I had a frown on my face.

"I am just a little bit" as he laughed.

Ugh as I put my head down. He kissed the top of my head.


	2. Flirtation

I don't own Sons of Anarchy. Kurt Sutter is a genius. I only own my OC's of Isabel Katherine Morrow and Jillian. More OC's to follow. Please rate and review this is my first story and I hope I do it justice.

CHAPTER 2:

After we had our little talk about patched member, and how that was a right way to go dad left the garage. I had told the guys to close up and go home early. I went back to sitting at the desk in the office finishing the last of the day's paperwork and getting the deposits ready to take to the bank. As I was about to leave my cell rang and I looked down it was my mother.

"Hey, ma" I said tiredly.

"Are you coming to the party tonight." she asked.

"Do I have a choice" I asked knowing that I didn't in this matter.

"No, your presence if required for tonight's activities" she quipped.

"Of course they are." I responded.

"So now that you are coming what are you going to wear tonight"? She urged.

"I'm wearing clothes tonight, ma." I said.

"Don't be a smartass"

"I'm not being an ass. Don't worry it will be samcro princess appropriate. I swear" I reassured her.

"Ok, then I will see you later tonight she said.

"Yep, I gotta go drop off the deposits. I love you" as I hung up the phone. It was better to be short as to make it look like I was making an effort to get to this party tonight. But, in reality all I really wanted to do was get in the studio and practice. I had been missing out with taking care of the garage and helping ma out that I really needed the practice. I was like a junky when it came to dancing and I was due for my next fix soon .

I got up from the desk and walked across the lot to find dad. I needed his John Hancock and to give him the days receipts. I walked into the clubhouse and the hang around and croweaters were getting everything ready tonight.

"Hey, Rayne, have you seen my dad." I asked.

"Yeah, he is in there". she said as she pointed to the chapel doors.

"He alone". I asked.

"Yep" she said not looking up from restocking the bar.

I walked over to the cherry double doors and knocked. I stood waiting for an answer from within.

"Come in." he said.

"Hey, I needed to give you the receipts and I need a signature for the deposits."

"Ok, damn! Good job today that's a lot of cash in there" he said.

"Yeah, about 15 grand I told him. The garage was busy and doing well." I said tiredly.

"Your going to the bank take an escort with you that's a lot of cash". he ordered.

"Ok, I will". I told him as I walked out of the chapel.

I walked outside to see the guys sitting on the picnic table." Hey, I need an escort to the bank anyone want to go". I said.

"I'll go" Happy said as he walked by me. " I was heading out to get smokes anyway".

"Ok, lets go" as I started walking to my truck.

"Hey, Izzy, you coming to the party tonight". yelled Kozik.

"Yeah, why". I asked.

" Good, I'm fighting tonight just thought you liked to see it". he said cockily.

As I opened my truck door and stood on the edge "Of course I love a good fight, even if that means you're getting your ass kicked" I said with a smile as I got in.

I put my key in the ignition as I started up my truck. I looked up and saw the guys clowning Kozik. I started to pull out of TM with Happy close on my tail as we made our way to the bank. I arrived at the bank, with 15 minutes before they were closing up. I ran in and handed over the receipts and deposit bag. I walked out and Happy was sitting side saddle on his bike smoking a cigarette.

"I thought you were out" I asked.

"I am, this is my last one. So you coming to the party tonight" he asked.

"Yeah, I am." I said with a smile.

"Good"

"Why it that good". I asked him.

"Cause I'm fighting tonight to since you like a good fight" as he threw his leg over his bike and put on his helmet. "See you,

later" as he took off toward the liquor store.

I looked as he took off what the fuck was that. Mmm, he was hot not that I would admit that to anyone though. I hopped in my truck and headed home as Mom was making her way out of the house.

"So you still coming" she probed.

"Yes, why is everybody asking me?" I questioned.

"Just making sure" as she slid in behind the wheel of her caddy and backed out of the driveway.

I walked into the house and headed upstairs. I just needed 10 minutes to myself without any interruptions from anything. I laid back on my bed letting my head rest on my pillow. I really didn't want to go to this party tonight, but family obligations is what it is. Ugh, I needed a break from this club shit for a while. I just want to dance. I lifted off of my bed and headed into my bathroom to take a hot shower. After about 20 minutes, I came out to put my game face on tonight. I blow dried my hair straight, then curled it making large wavy curls that were held by pins. I covered my face with foundation, very black eyeliner to go with my smoky eyes I was trying to do. I sprayed on my very favorite perfume that smelled like cherry and pomegranates. I walked out of the bathroom over to my closet and pulled out my black dress. I loved this new dress that I bought. The top was like a vest that made my boobs look fantastic. It was halter type to show off my back which I liked very much. The skirt was a three tiered ruffles that hit just a couple of inches below my ass which showed off my legs. I sat down on the edge of my bed and dragged out a box that housed electric blue high heeled booties that were just beautiful. I slathered my legs with shimmering lotion that just made my legs look long and lean. I placed my feet in my shoes and stood up I looked good I thought. I shook put my hair and rain my fingers through my hair so I had very sexy hair. I walked down the stairs and grabbed my electric blue suede jacket the zipped on the diagonal and put it on before I grabbed my cell phone and truck keys. I was off to a party that I didn't want to be at. But, that's what I do. I was ready to party samcro style.

So I headed out to my truck got in and drove for 25 minutes to reach the clubhouse. As I arrived at TM, I pulled up to the gates as the prospects opened them and I drove in. I pulled my truck into my spot, turned off the engine and let out a deep breathe. I had to put on my game face tonight or face the 3rd degree of questions of why I didn't want to be there. It was just easier to fake it. I hopped out of my truck and walked across the lot. I walked up to Opie and Piney.

"Hey bro, gramps" I said with a smile on my face as I planted each one a kiss on their cheeks.

"Well don't you look lovely" Piney said.

"Look smoking, sis" Opie said.

"Where's Donna" I asked.

"She's at home with the kids. She did not want to join in these fun tonight" he said with a look of don't ask on his face.

"I'm sure she wasn't happy to see that patch on your back tonight either, huh." "That's ok she just has to get used to you being home again and everything should be good". I told him.

Opie stood and and hugged me, "what would I do without in my life."

"Have a boring one" I joked. " Hey, do you know where ma, is at". I asked Piney.

"Yeah, she's inside". as he pointed toward the door.

"Thanks". I said as I made my way inside to the main room.

I opened the door and started to take off my jacket to hang it up on the wall. When I turned around Half-sack was coming around the corner with a tray off beers. As the beers slipped from his hands he just stood there looking at me like he didn't know who I was.

"What the hell prospect". yelled Tig. "Like you've never seen a piece of ass before".

I guess they couldn't see me since Sack was standing in front of me. He apologized " Sorry" and took off for the broom and the mop.

"No problem, Sack". I said reassuring him that it wasn't a problem.

As Sack moved, they all could now see me. Kozik missed the cue ball he was aiming at. I walked over to the table and smiled.

"I got winner" I said as I turned around to head to the bar.

"Nice dress" said Jax with a shit eating smirk he always had on his face. "I think you just about gave them a hard on".

"Eww, you ass. That's gross you know, I'm your little sister. You shouldn't be talking to me like that. It's not polite". I joked.

"Well, you look amazing. So you not going for patched members might be a problem for you". as he cocked his head and looked over my shoulder at his brothers at the pool table.

As I turned to look over at the pool table. Happy was leaning over the table lining up his shot, I sent him a smile. It didn't phase him at all as he looked me in the eyes and made it into the side pocket.

"See, I think he's hooked" as Jax walked away laughing.

"Whatever". I said.

I walked back over to the table and asked, " So who won".

"Happy". Kozik said.

"Why, am I not surprised". as I raised an eyebrow toward his direction.

"Why does that surprise you?" asked Happy.

"Cause you look like you like to win". as I tilted my head.

"I do". he said. "Rack' em".

As Kozik racked the pool balls, I slowly sipped my beer.

"You break". I told Happy.

As Happy broke the racked balls, I was talking to Kozik about Washington. "So how is the weather in Tacoma". I asked.

"It rains most of the time, but the city is beautiful and so are the women". he replied.

"Nice" I said. "Always about the ladies".

"You're turn" said Happy as he took a swig from his beer. "I'm stripes."

I grabbed my pool cue and chalked it up. I ran the cue through my fingers and I got ready to line up my shot.

"Excuse, me" as I walked in front of Happy.

I bent over and turned my head as my hair had fallen away from right shoulder as I lined up my shot exposing my tattoo. I place my hand on the felt and lowered myself down to line up the shot. I worked the pool cue between my fingers before I took my perfect shot.

"Nice shot" said Kozik.

"Thanks" I said, as I lined up another shot sinking another ball. I did it again and again till I had nothing left but the 8 ball.

Kozik was standing there mouth opened, " She kicked your ass, dude".

"Shut up!" Happy growled.

I looked up and saw that Happy was staring at me with the eyes of a mad man.

"What". I said sarcastically. "What, let me guess you thought that I couldn't play. I'm actual really good".

"She got you didn't she". Clay said as he approached the table. "That's my girl. At least she didn't bet you money, cause you would left here broke".

I smiled at my dad and left the pool table to get another beer. I turned and sat on the bar stool as my mother approached.

"You want him to like you don't beat him at pool. Let him think he won". she said.

"That just makes me look easy, and I don't want him to like me. I'm just having fun is all. Isn't that what you wanted, for me to be welcoming." I said.

"Yes, oh and by the way that dress looks smoking on you" .she said with a nod like she was giving me approval.

"Thanks, I gotta go find Jillian" I said as I walked behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of Jack.

I headed outside to search for Jillian. I knew she wouldn't be far from Juice so I headed out toward the ring where Half-sack and Mikey were getting there hands wrapped to fight.

"Hey, Jill, wanna drink" I said as I handed her the bottle.

"Yeah, thanks you look great by the way" she said giving me a nudge and a smile.

"Thanks" I said as I took another drink from the bottle.

"So I overheard some of the guys talking about you tonight" she said as she pointed toward Kozik and Happy. "They think you're hot and shit".

"Wow, hot and shit" I said to her jokingly.

"Nice, I think they are in a competition to see who can get you first. Your mom can't be more pleased. I think she's egging them on". as she pointed to my mom which she had joined them in their conversation.

"Great, just what I need my mother the love doctor". I said as I walked away taking my bottle with me.

Ugh, this was going to be a long night. I walked over to my truck, pulled down the truck bed and sat down. Taking a few more sips of whiskey. The California air was nice and cool and the breeze was just right on the last few weeks of summer. I sat there and looked at the party going on before me and how I had hated to be here every Friday night for the same parties. It was never ending the discord that I felt for being here. Hell, I only had 9 more months of school to go before I could head out of this town. As I was off in la la land I hadn't realized I had a visitor walking over to me.

"You look deep in thought" said Happy.

"Yeah , I was lost but now you found me" I said.

"Mind if I get a drink" as he pointed to the bottle I was holding on to like it was a lifesaver.

"Here" as I handed him the bottle "you want a seat" as I scooted over on the tailgate,

"So what you thinking about" he asked looking at me to really answer the question.

"Nothing, just enjoying the party. Just waiting for the fights to start up. Remember ,I love a good fight" I said jokingly.

"Well,your in luck cause I'm next" he said.

"Oh, yeah who you fighting" I asked.

"Tyler from Oregon" he told me.

"Wait, Tyler he's tough. I've seen him get into a couple of fights and win almost killing someone" as I looked at him with a face of worry.

"Don't worry I won't kill him if that's what you are thinking" he laughed. "Come on as he" hopped off my tailgate and reached for my hand.

I hopped off the tail bed and walked with Happy over to the ring so he could get his hands wrapped.

"You ready, Killa" Tig said.

"Yeah" as he stuck out his left hand so Bobby could wrap it.

I walked toward a table that Jillian was holding down with Kozik and Juice.

"So come to see your man fight I see" as he nudged me.

"He's not my man" I said to Kozik.

"I was talking about me" he said jokingly.

"You're not my man either" I told him.

As I sat on top of the table with Jillian, I was starting to feel my buzz come on. Happy climbed into the ring and began to take off his shirt. When his shirt was off of his body my head started to buzz. He was hot with a body that was ripped liked that and tattooed. His jeans hung low on his hips and my mind started to trail off a little bit. I didn't notice that I was staring hard. Like really staring at him. Jillian had cleared her throat and nudged me in my side.

"What are you looking at" she said

"Nothing, just can't wait for the fight to begin" I said as I took another drink of whiskey.

"Yeah, right. He's already halfway naked. Besides you got a little bit of drool coming out of you mouth" she joked.

As I wiped my mouth, " I do not, lying bitch" I said.

"Made you look anyways" as she laughed.

Happy and Tyler's fight had started with the sound of the bell. It was as bad as I thought it could get. Tyler had busted open Happy's eyelid and well he didn't take to kindly to that. Happy then turned around and broke his nose which then started a whole different kind of fight. The guys jumped in to separate them before one of them left in a body bag. My dad told them to hug it out. What's with men and the need to beat everything up?

"Hey, Iz" yelled my dad.

"Go get some ice and the first aid kit" as he yelled across the court yard.

I got up and went inside to get ice from the freezer and the first aid kit from the storage room. I walked back outside to find Rayne holding a towel to Happy's face as she was straddling one of his legs. Her tits were practically in his face.

"Oh, sorry I was trying to help stop the bleeding" she said with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Oh, really with you tits" I said smiling back at her.

She turned towards me as my dad and mom approached. "Disappear" was all my mom had to say for her to turn tail and run back inside the clubhouse.

Dad looked at me and asked, "Is there a problem?".

"No, problem" as I handed Chibs and my dad the ice and first aid kit.

I turned and walked away from them as I went back to the table that I was sitting on and grabbed my bottle from Jillian. She looked at me with a questionable look and asked, " What happened?"

"Nothing, are we going to party or what". I said as I sat back on the table.

"Well, Juice is up next. After he goes, then we party like rock stars" she said.

Juice stepped into the ring and took off his shirt. Jillian got up and stood on top of the table as she was shouting and hollering. She reached for my hand and pulled me up there with her. By this time, I really didn't care cause I was shit faced to the max. We were hollering and screaming for Juice to kick his ass. Jillian got so excited that Juice had won she pushed me and I fell of the table hitting my head. After that, it was lights out…..

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK…PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Attraction

A/N: Sorry it took so long to create chapter 3. I have been busy with work and stuff. I have found it hard to create this chapter went through a block and had redirect myself. So I hope you like. Please rate and review. I f you have any ideas please I'm all ears to hear it.

I do not own Sons Of Anarchy or any of the characters they belong to the genius Kurt Sutter. But, I do own Isabel Katherine Morrow, Rayne, Jillian, and now Sara!

As the light crept through the dark navy blue curtains casting rays of California sun across my face, my head was pounding. I slowly tried to sit up in a bed that was unfamiliar, due to the fact that it wasn't my own. I looked across the room as my eyes tried to focus on the clock that read it was 6:30. Shit, I had to open the garage at 7:00 I was definitely going to be late. As panic began to rise I stood up to quickly for my own good. I felt the heat bubbling from below and made way to the porcelain god that I now serve, as I release the contents from last night escapades. I am truly unworthy. I sat in the corner of the bathroom clinging to the toilet like it was a goddamn life saver. I need aspirin, water, and oh god a shower. I stood slowly as I clung to the edge of the counter, looking into the bedroom for my keys to get my bag out of the truck.

As I looked around the desk I noticed that my bag was already there. Huh, I wonder who put that there. I grabbed it fast and made my way back to the bathroom to take a shower. A hot shower to wash away the smell of Jack that clung to my hair. I stripped quickly and hopped into the shower and lathered my hair with my pomegranate and cherry shampoo. I turned a leaned back into the stream of hot water as it poured down my back wash my hair clean. I washed my body making sure that no traces of alcohol could be found anywhere. I bent down to turned off the water and began to step out when I noticed two towels on the edge of the counter that weren't there when I got in the shower. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me or I was going crazy. I took a towel and wrapped myself in it using the other one to clean the mirror. As I swipe the last bit of steam off the cracked mirror, I saw my mother standing behind me.

"Good morning, princess" my mother said all to cheerfully.

"Good morning to your my Queen" i said jokingly.

"Well, i see we had fun last night. How's the head"? She asked.

"It's good, a little hung over, but hey that's expected after drinking jack all night". I told her.

"Well good to know you are alright, while your father and I are going out of town over night to have a little us time away. We will be back in the evening on Sunday. Give Bobby the deposits tonight for him to drop off at the bank." she said.

"Wait, you know tomorrow is Chibs birthday are you guys going to be back in time for dinner" I told her as I was brushing out my hair.

"Yeah, we will be back in time for it. Just make sure you have everything you need and call Luanne if you need any help" she told me as she was walking towards the door.

"Yeah, I got everything under control. Is it o.k. if Jillian and Sara stayed the night tonight" I asked giving her a slight smile.

"Sure, baby girl, they can" she told me.

"Thanks, ma. Love you. "as I started to shut the dorm room door.

"Love you, too". she said as she walked down the hallway.

I dressed quickly, brushed my teeth, put my hair up in a ponytail, and grabbed my make-up bag to find my concealer to cover up the dark circles underneath my eyes. I tried to hurry so I get the garage open on time. I grabbed my bag opened the door and proceeded to the main room. Once I got there, there was half sack with a cup of coffee.

"Black with 2 sugars just the way you like it" he said as he handed my cup.

"Thank you, Sack" giving him a smile as I walked to the bar.

"Aspirin, water, and coffee it should be good for the hangover. If you want to head to the office I will bring you some toast".

Thanks Sack, what would I do without you? I said as Sack sheepishly walked back to the kitchen.

I grabbed my hangover supply kit that sack had prepared and walked over to the office to unlock the door. The guys had started to come in to clock in. Lorca, Clayton and Bully flocked in an started on the line up for the day. I sat down and closed my eyes when I was greeted by Kozik.

"What's up, blonde you ready to work today" I said.

"I don't know I'm kind of hung over", he said with a smile.

"Well, so am I. But we got work to do. So let's get it done" I told him.

"I guess all I can say is yes ma'am" him giving me a salute.

"Here are your repos for today, keys to the truck, clipboard, and please print nicely so I can bill correctly please. Oh and clock in if you want to get paid" I said as I walked outside to hand Juice and Half-sack there repos that there were going to be doing today.

As I had told most of the prospects from Tacoma to unload the truck to put away inventory that came in early this morning. I was walking back to the office when I caught a glimpse of Happy walking out of the clubhouse taking a seat on the picnic table.

As I walked into the office and turned my back toward the door, I turned around quickly to find Happy standing behind me reaching for his time card.

"Ahh! Jesus, you're like a fucking ninja". I said as I clutched my chest.

"Sorry" he said.

"No, don't be you just startled me, I saw you at the clubhouse and now your here. Your fast", I said as I turned away from him causing him to look at me with a questionable look.

"What" I said stepping back a bit.

"Nothing" he said. "Did you have fun last night"?

"Yeah, I did. Except, falling off of the table and hangover this morning, everything is good" I said.

As I began to turn around he was gone, I walked out of the office and saw him hop in the tow truck with Kozik.

I was about to walk back to the office, and I notice Jillian coming out of the clubhouse.

"Hey crazy ass", I said as she approached me.

"Hey, sorry about last night", she said as she put on her sunglasses.

"So what exactly happened last night "I asked her.

"Well we were drunk, like really drunk. Juice was fighting and he won that's when you fell" she said apologetically.

"I remember that part anything else happened" I asked her.

"Not that I remember, I passed out shortly after that" she told me.

"I'm going to go home so I can shower and change. I will be back later. Oh and I'm truly sorry for the table thing you know I love you right" she said giving me a hug.

"No, worries, love you too" I said as I walked back to the office.

Ugh, today was going to be a long day. I sat down to get started on the day's paperwork that was piling up in front of me.

The day had progressed rather smooth and was winding down to the end. The guys had gotten enough repos and the daily work was done so I sent the guys home and closed the garage early. I was just waiting for Kozik, Juice, Half-sack, and Happy to come back with their last repos of the night so I could file the paperwork. I finished filing and getting the deposits ready for Bobby when the guys came walking in.

"Closing early" Kozik asked.

"Yep, the guys were done with all the other stuff so closed up early" I said with a smile as my cell phone rang.

"Hey, what's going on? I asked.

As the guys were talking in the office, I walked out to the garage.

"Hey, do you want to come over tonight" I asked my caller as I turned around I saw the guys looking at me weird.

"Hey, I got to go. Be at my house at 7, we'll do pizza and a movie" i said as I looked at the guys getting ready to hang up the phone.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing" said Bobby as he looked at Kozik and Juice.

"Ummm, o.k. Bobby here are the deposits and receipts. Your guys need to clock out" I said as I looked at them.

"So, who was that on the phone?" Kozik asked putting a arm around my shoulders.

I turned and smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know"?

"I would really like to know" he asked shooting me a smile.

"A friend from school" as I walked to the desk to clean up a little bit before I got ready to leave.

Juice and Half-sack just laughed as they walked out the door back to the clubhouse being followed by Bobby who was going to the bank. And Happy was standing in the doorway smoking a cigarette looking at both me and Kozik.

"We'll, I gotta go. I got plans tonight. Good night, guys" I said as i grabbed my bag and pushing them both out the door so I could lock it. I walked over to my truck tossed my bag in and climbed into the driver's seat. As I was getting ready to pull out I noticed Happy looking at me giving a small smile. I drove out of the lot and headed home. I was happy to be having a girl's night with my besties.

I parked my truck, unlocked the door, and ran up the stairs to my room to change my clothes. I changed in to a pair of pink shorts and black tank top. I hopped down the stairs were I waited around for Sara and Jillian to arrive. About 30 minutes later, the doorbell, and in walked my two very loud best friends.

"Hey, Ladies. Ready to get this party started" I asked.

"We sure are" the both said as they walked in the door.

We turned up the radio and started dancing around talking about our pizza options that we wanted when we heard a knock on the back door.

Jillian looked at me and asked, "Are you expecting someone"?

I looked at Sara and Jillian, "No, I'm not".

We walked to the door and opened it and to our surprise saw Juice, Half-sack, Kozik, and Happy looking at us," Can we come in" as the moved past us and sitting at the dining room table.

"What the fuck" I said as Sara went running to the living room to turn off the radio.

"What are you guys doing here"? I asked looking at them with a questionable look on my face.

"Your dad called told us to check up on you and make sure you are alright" Juice said.

"I'm pretty sure that he meant a phone call" I said with a stern look on my face.

"Well, were staying the night" Happy said.

"Wait, what, huh"... I said with a shocked look on my face, "Um, no you're not"

"Yes, we are. Our president gives us an order and we follow it though" he said with a look on his face that he was not going to take no for an answer.

"So what's for dinner" Kozik asked as he stepped in-between me and Happy.

I gave Kozik a go eat shit smile and walked back to the living room with everyone hot on my trail. As i grabbed my cell phone from the counter and noticed I had 4 missed calls from my dad. I walked outside onto the patio as I rang his number.

"Hey, sweetheart" he said.

"Really, 4 babysitters. Why!" I asked.

"Because ,I don't want you to stay at home by yourself. Just wanted to extra careful." he told me.

"Jillian and Sara are here. I wasn't going to be alone. We just wanted a girls night just for us" I pleaded "Can they go back to the clubhouse".

"No. They're going to stay. Behave and be nice. I know your mad at me right now but, try to have a fun time" he said.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it" I said.

"Love you" he told me.

"Love you, too" I said as I hung up the phone and proceeded to the living room.

The guys were going through my very vast collection of DVD's looking for movies to watch. I walked back in and picked up the menu.

"Hey, were going to order pizza what does everyone want" I asked sending a smile to everyone.

I took the orders and called Gio's and order 6 large pizzas, wings, and a large salad. It was going to be a while since that was a lot of food. I went back into the living room and talked to Jillian and Sara I was going to go change and hit the pool. I ran up the stairs to change and came back down in my black and electric blue bathing suit. As I headed outside I told the guys " If you want to swim there are swim trunks in the laundry room grab a pair and come on" I said as I headed out to the back yard.

"Yeah" said Kozik and Juice as they got up and went to go get swim trunks. Half-sack just sat there looking at them like he didn't know what to do.

I walked back into the house to get extra towels from the hall closet as I walked past Sack.

"What's wrong" i asked.

"Nothing" he said.

"Right, Kip, What's up" i looked at him to really tell me the truth.

"Hap said that I had to stay inside, if they were going to be outside just in case of anything happened" he told me.

"Really, well you guys are suppose to babysit. You can't watch the babies from the inside if their outside. Grab some shorts and come on" I told him pulling him to the pool.

"Are you sure" he said.

"Yep" as I gave he a smile "you're a guest in my home I want you to have fun. I will talk to him."

As me and Sack approached outside, "What are you doing out here prospect"! he barked.

"He's going to go swimming" I said "He is a guest in my house and he is going to have fun with the rest of us".

Happy looked me straight in the eyes, "He's a prospect, he doesn't get a vote".

"Well, he is suppose to watch us right. He can't do that from inside the house if we are outside" I said with a smile.

Happy was pissed.

"Look for one night can we all just have fun, like a family dinner type of thing and forget that his a prospect for an evening. It would make me feel a lot better to know that he was having fun and not cooped up in the house playing guard dog. I respect what you're saying but, I hate when people are left out" I said to Happy.

"Fine" he said, as he looked straight to Kozik and Juice. Who were looking at each other as if they had seen a unicorn flying though the air.

"Thank you" i said with a smile and kissed Happy on the cheek. "Sack, broad shorts on in the laundry room grab a pair and come on out".

Kozik and Juice approached Happy "What the was that about?" Kozik asked.

"Nothing" Happy responded.

"Right" as Kozik gave Happy a smirking look.

Isabel had jumped into the pool causing a splash that got my boots wet. She resurfaced with her hair wet and long down the middle of her back. Her hair was a glistening, chestnut brown with slight golden highlights. Her skin was creamy and you could tell that she is always in the sun. She had slight tan that was all over her body that I could physical see. She was tall with lean athletic legs, narrow waist and perfect breasts that told her age, young, tight, with a perfect ass. I noticed how much fun she was having with laughter with her voice that sounded like honey, pure and sweet. She was nice and sweet and you can tell she was all attitude like Gemma. She was young not like any other female that I have every meet before. I was off in my own world when...

"Hey!" Isabel said."You going to be daydreaming all night or are you going to jump in".

"What?" he questioned.

"There are extra shorts in the laundry room if you want to get wet" she said with a smile that was beautiful and bright.

"Yeah" as Happy rose from his place at the picnic table and headed in doors.

After about 20 minutes, Happy came back in black board shorts, shirtless. I knew he had tattoos. But I didn't know that they covered his whole chest.

Cough, cough..."What are you doing, you trying to drown me" I yelled at Kozik.

"What the hell you staring at" as he swimmed closer to me, turning around to see I was looking at Happy"

"I didn't know he had so many tattoos. I knew he had some, but that is a lot of ink" I said.

Kozik leaned in closer and whispered in my ear, "You wanna get a closer look, don't you".

I turned and looked at Kozik, "You're funny aren't you".

I swam away from Kozik and sent him a splash of water his way. As I made my way over to Happy sitting at the side of the pool smoking a cigarette the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" as I started towards the stairs being splashed by Jillian and Sara as they were playing with Juice and Kozik in the pool.

I grabbed my wallet and proceeded to the front door. I looked out of the peephole and noticed that it was the pizza guy. As I opened the door, I was stopped by Happy that opened the door and paid the pizza guy."Thanks" I said as I helped with pizzas out toward the picnic table outside.

Sack went inside and got plates,napkins,beers for the guys, and some waters for us. Everyone else got out of the pool, grabbed some towels, and walked to the picnic table. We put the pizzas down and lite the candles that were on the tables. We sat around the table laughing and joking as the California breeze blew into town sending shivers down our spines. I was getting cold out here.

"Hey, let's go inside and watch some movies" I said as I scooted my chair from the table to get up.

We cleared the table and proceeded to the kitchen to put everything away. Jillian, Sara, and I left the guys downstairs to change as we ran up stairs to get out of wet bathing suits.

"Kozik is really cute" squealed Sara.

"Oh, yeah why don't you get some then. Since you totally go for blonds anyway" Jillian nudging Sara in the side.

"Maybe, I will" as Sara laughed with Jillian.

"So, what was that look that Happy was giving you? He sat there for like twenty minutes staring at you while you were swimming around the pool. He was looking at you like you like he was a shark and you were shark bait "Jillian questioned as she sat leaned on the edge of my bed.

I cracked opened the bathroom door, " I have no idea but, I was staring, too. He did you see his tats. That's was a lot of ink he had going on there" I said.

Jillian and Sara laughed and at the face that I was making. I had to admit that he had a nice body and the tattoos were definitely yummy.

We finished getting dressed and came down the stairs with extra pillows and blankets for the guys as we found them stretched out on the couch, recliners and all over the floor.

"So, what movie are we watching" asked Jillian as she crouched on the floor laying next to Juice.

"Well, we have horror or action" replied Kozik.

"Horror!" Jillian, Sara, and I yelled as the guys laughed at how we all said it at the same exact time.

"We have a choice of supernatural thriller, typical serial killer types, or the gross and twisted" Kozik said.

"Hmmm, well if you found gross and twisted it must be Tig's movie" I said as I laughed.

"So true, Tiggy is kind of scary when it comes to picking out movies" he joked.

"Let's go old school. Friday the 13th marathon. I love those movies" I said.

I looked around the room and saw everyone was in a agreement with the selection.

Kozik and Half-sack were laying in both of the recliners to either side of the room. Sara got up and sat with Kozik and they were sharing a blanket. Juice and Jillian were laying on the floor with her head on his back watching the movie. I was curled up on one side of the couch with Happy sitting on the other side. We had gone through 2 movies and were on our third when we all started to get sleepy. Kozik and Sara had moved to the floor and crashed there. Jillian and Juice was already asleep and snoring on the floor. Half-sack had been asleep since the beginning of the second movie. Happy was still awake and getting up and checking the doors and windows making sure that they were locked. He came back and sat on the couch as we continued with the third movie. I was yawning and should signs that I was fading fast. He patted his leg and told me to lay down. I leaned over and put my head down on the pillow that was covering his lap. I covered up with a blanket and started to fall asleep.

**Please rate and review and let me know what you think. This is my first fan-fiction so I hope you like it.**


	4. Family

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I promise to answer some of the questions that you had asked. I have been really busy with work so hopefully I can turn out a chapter every week. I will usually post on Sunday since I'm off of work. This is chapter 4 and it's titled Family and I hope that I do it some justice. It's mostly dialogue so I hope you like it. Please review and give advice for this is my first fan-fiction and maybe some direction to where this is going to go.**

_**I DON'T OWN SONS OF ANARHCY THAT BELONGS TO THE GENIUS WHO'S NAME IS KURT SUTTER. I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS JILLIAN AND ISABELL MORROW AND OTHERS THAT WILL BE COMING IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS.**_

I woke up on the couch alone and to the sound of Juice snoring like a grizzly bear on the floor. I looked around and saw that Kozik, Sara, Jillian, Juice, and Half-sack were still sleeping in the same spots they were in. I rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. As I started to reach into the cabinets to pull out the filters and coffee, I was startled by Happy coming in the room from the patio.

"God, you scared the crap out of me" I said as I clutched my chest.

"Sorry, couldn't sleep with Juice snoring like that" he replied.

"I know he woke me up to. How is that possible for them to sleep in there with him going like that"? I said as I started to make a large pot of coffee.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast" I said as I turned and gave Happy a smile.

"No, I'm good; just some coffee would be great. Thanks" as he sat down at the table with a sketch pad and pencils in his hands.

I poured the coffee into two mugs and walked to table. I put the cups down on the table and walked back to the fridge and pulled out the milk and grabbed the sugar cup off of the counter. I sat down at the table and was looking at Happy with a smile as I was enjoying my coffee.

"What are you smiling at"? He asked not looking up from his drawing that he was concentrating on.

"Nothing, I can't just sit here and enjoy a steaming cup of coffee with a smile on my face"

"You can, it's your house. You can do whatever you want" he said turning his sketch pad down and on the table.

I sat my cup down and pulled my legs up onto the chair, "Well, it's Chibs birthday today and I'm making dinner". "So you coming tonight"

"What to dinner" he asked picking up his sketch pad and continuing to draw.

"Hell, yeah were coming to dinner tonight! Pretty sure Clay is going to mention it as soon as he gets back into town" Kozik said as he walked into the kitchen pulling on a t-shirt.

As Kozik reached for a coffee cup "Oh, who made the coffee, cause if Hap made it, you might as well be drinking gasoline".

"I made it. I like a good strong cup in the morning" I said as I got up from the table to pour myself another cup.

"Hey, Koz do you want breakfast" I asked as I turned to face him.

He was standing behind Happy and looking over his shoulder at his drawing.

"Is it good" I asked.

"Yeah, it's good, really good. Yeah, I will take some breakfast if it's not too much trouble" he said.

"No, it's fine. I'll go wake the others so we can eat together" I said as I walked out of the kitchen to the living room.

"She hasn't seen that" Kozik asked Happy as he sat down in the chair across from him.

"No" Happy said no bothering to look up at his best friend knowing good and well if he didn't answer his questions he just wouldn't shut the hell up about it.

"You mean to tell me that she sat here the whole time, while you were sketching her drink a cup of coffee" he said."What's your deal with her anyways? First, the breakfast when we rolled into town, then the party where you let her sleep in your dorm room, and know your sketching her".

"Nothing, just drop it" as he looked up from his drawing. "Stop, with the questions. You know I will hurt you, not enough to kill you; just enough to make you stop with the questions".

"Wow, dude! Really, you must be hooked if your threatening to kill someone and you just meet the girl" as Kozik slowly backed away from the table with his hands in the air as a gesture of surrender.

I walked back into the kitchen with everyone hot on my trail, "We alright in here" I asked. As I walked to the refrigerator; I started to pull out the bacon, eggs, butter, and potatoes to get started on breakfast.

Kozik and Happy looked at each other, "Were good".

Happy got up from the table taking his sketch pad, pencils, and cup of coffee with him as he walked to the patio. I guess he liked his quiet and it was now too rowdy in here with everyone awake.

I continued to make breakfast, and after about 30 minutes later it was done. I had created a piping hot breakfast of hash browns, scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and pancakes; it was enough to feed an army or a small third world country. I walked outside to bring Happy a plate, I figured it was a little too loud for him to concentrate.

"Here, I didn't know what you liked so I brought you some of everything" I said as I carried a large tray of food out to the patio table.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that. I would have come inside when everyone else was done" he replied as he stood up and took the tray from my hands.

"Yeah, but then you would have to reheat and that just not good" I said giving him a smile.

He sat down and started on the hot breakfast that was before him. "It's good" he replied taking a few more bites of hash browns before starting on the pancakes.

"Thanks, so how is the drawing coming" I asked as I pointed to the sketch pad that was face down on the table.

"It's coming along fine" he said not looking up from his plate of food.

"Well, enjoy" I said as I got up from the table to walk back inside.

As I got back to the kitchen, everyone was sitting down enjoying their breakfast; laughing and joking. I sat down next to Jillian and started talking about tonight.

"So you're making dinner tonight" she asked.

"Yeah, are you still coming for dinner, right" I asked her.

"Yeah, of course I wouldn't miss out on a good home cooked meal. Dog isn't exactly the Martha Stewart type if you get my drift" she said with a chuckle.

"I know what you're talking about, but if you learned how to cook every so often then you wouldn't be starving all the time and hitting up my house for food".

"You know you love it when I come over dinner" she said as nudged me in my side.

"I do love it. Plus you're a fun dinner guest. You keep everyone on their toes" I said as I got up from the table to put my plate in the sink.

I started running water to the sink to get started on the dishes. "Hey, guys put bring your plates so I can get started" I yelled out to everyone so they could hear me.

I started washing the dishes, glasses, pots, and pans to get ready to prepare dinner tonight. When I was putting the dishes in the dish rack Half-sack approached me.

"Hey, Iz I'm going to head back to the clubhouse, do you need me to do anything for you before I go" he asked.

"Yeah, actually could you go to the store and grab some liquor for dinner tonight" I asked as I walked over to the dish that had my truck keys in it. "Here take my truck, or do you think that it's possible for you to go to the German to get the meat for me", as I handed Sack $200.00 out of my wallet.

"Sure, I can do that for you no problem" he said taking the money and keys from my hand.

"Oh, and Sack, you dent my truck, I will hurt you, that's my baby" I said with a smile and a pat on the back.

As Sack grabbed his kutte and walked out of the window, Happy walked back inside," Where you going" he asked Sack.

"Izzy needs me to go to the liquor store and the German's for stuff for dinner" he said as he turned toward Happy.

"O.K., hurry up and get back" he said as he placed his plate in the sink.

Sack turned around and walked out of the kitchen door. Happy looked at me and sat down at the table that was in the kitchen.

"Where is everyone" he asked still drawing on his sketch pad.

"Well, they left, Kozik took Sara home, so did Juice and Jillian; they will be back later for dinner tonight" I said as I turned away from him, "If you want to go that's cool, I will be good hear till Sack gets back".

"No, I will stay since you did invite me to dinner tonight" he said.

"So what are we having for dinner tonight" he asked as he stopped drawing for a minute.

"Prime rib, potatoes, green beans, salad, pasta primavera for sack since he doesn't eat meat, and a variety of tasty desserts" I said as I reached into the cabinet to pull out the ingredients to start baking. "Does it sound good".

"Yeah, actually it does sound good. I haven't had a home cooked meal well since Friday and since I haven't seen my mom in a few weeks" he told me.

"Where does your mom live at"? I asked as I grabbing bowls and measuring cups out of the top cabinet.

"Bakersfield" he said watching me as I was pulling out several cake pans from the bottom cabinet.

"So you're from California, why don't you just make the jump from Tacoma to Redwood. I'm sure my dad and the boys would love to have you here" I said as I started to measure the flour to get started on Chib's red velvet cake.

After I asked him that he went silent, not saying anything more than that, I was working like a mad man to get this cake started and the oven. I wasn't paying much attention as I had kind of zoned out for a minute mix the cake ingredients together in a bowl that when my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey, baby. It's Luanne do you need any help with anything"?

"No, I'm good just getting the red velvet cake in the oven then I'm going to start on the chocolate one next" I said as I switched to phone from one side to the other so I could pour the mix in the prepared pans.

"What about the food"?

"It's fine Luanne. Half-sack went to go get the meat from the German and before you even ask to the liquor store, too".

"O.K., man you really are like you mother" she said laughing on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, I am. You guys taught me to be through" I told her as I walked the pans over to the oven to put them in, " I got to go if you want to eat at 8 tonight, mom and dad should be back around 6 o'clock tonight"

"O.K., bye baby girl, see you tonight"

"See you later" I said hanging up the phone and setting it on the counter.

About an hour or so later, I had the chocolate cake in the oven, the peach cobbler ready to go in and finishing the apples for the apple pie I was making. When Half-sack walked into the door carrying the rest of my supplies tucked underneath his arm.

"Thanks, Sack"

"No problem, Izzy" as he handed me my keys and change, "Where's Hap"?

"Umm, I don't know, probably outside smoking" I said pointing to the patio, "You going to head out"

"Yeah, I should see if he needs me to do anything before I go" he said walking to the direction I had pointed to earlier, "Thanks, Izzy for the hospitality".

"Anytime" I said giving him a smile. He was a good looking guy and the guys really did give him a hard time, but he was sweet. Mom had taking a real shine to him and so had some of the other old ladies. I bet he couldn't wait to finally be patched in.

Sack came back in the kitchen and walked to the door, "See you later"

"Bye, Sack" as he headed out to the driveway and I could hear him start his motorcycle up and the sound began to fade.

As I was cleaning the bowls that were in the sink, Happy came walking back in the kitchen, "Yeah, she's right here", he said as he handed me his prepay.

"Hello" I asked.

"Hey, how are you doing"? Dad asked.

"I'm good, how was your trip? Are you guys on your way back?"

"Yeah, we should be there about five we got up early" he asked, "Your mom wants to know is everything good with dinner".

"Tell her yes, everything is fine and dinner should be done by 7:30, which means she can stand over my shoulder and watch" I said laughing into the phone.

"O.K., I will let her know that. Bye baby, I love you" he said.

"I love you and mom, too. Tell Tig dinner is at 8 and clean clothes and a shower are required" I said jokingly.

"I will" he laughed as he hung up the phone.

I handed Happy back his phone and went back to prepping my vegetables for tonight. The cakes were done and I pulled them out of the oven and placed them on the cooling pads to cool before I could frost them and stick them in the fridge. Happy was standing there looking at me, "You want to look at my drawings that I did".

"Yeah, give me a minute to dry my hands" as I approached the table drying off my hands in paper towels.

"Here", as he pushed the sketch pad toward me.

"Wow, that's really good" I said with a smile on my face. I was amazed at how life like it was. It's really good, you have a great gift.

True, I was shocked at the picture; it was of me drinking my coffee this morning. He captured the smile and my eyes. He kept pulling out all the punches. He was ripped, tattooed, and he was an artist this is going to be difficult. I pushed the drawing back across the table and smiled.

"You can keep it" he said pushing it back to me.

"Thanks" I said, "So you are coming to dinner tonight, right".

"Yeah, why do you keep asking that?"

"Just making sure of a head count; so I can set the table right and everyone can have a seat" I said as there was a knock on the kitchen door.

"Hey, it's Juice"

"Hey, Juice, you ready to get started" I asked as I moved from the door to let Juice in.

"Yeah, where are we doing this" he asked.

Juice walked into the kitchen and looked at Happy, like he was wondering what the hell we were talking about.

"Upstairs in my room, first door on the left; computer is on the bed. Just let me know if you need anything else" as I pointed to the stairs.

"Hey, Hap" Juice said as he carried his stuff toward the upstairs hallway.

"What's that all about?" he asked me.

"He is helping with a present for Chib's" I said with a chuckle.

As the day slowly passed by, I finished cleaning the kitchen, living room and started setting the table for dinner tonight. I place the beers, soda, and waters in the fridge and restocked the bar so that it was ready for tonight. I was finished stocking, cooking and cleaning when I heard keys in the front door, that could only mean that mom and dad where home.

"Baby girl, where home" my mom bellowed.

"I'm upstairs with Happy and Juice" I shouted back.

I heard the sound of boot clad footsteps climbing the stairs, when I looked toward the door and saw my mom and dad standing there.

"What are you guys doing" my mom asked.

""Juice is setting up my laptop and I was getting ready to put together Chib's birthday present" I said to my mom not looking up from over Juice's shoulder.

My mom and dad walked past my door and proceeded to their bedroom where they put their bags down. My dad came back to my room, "Happy can I get a word" he said before descending down the stairs.

Happy got up leaving us and walked after Clay down the stairs.

"What's up, Prez." He asked with a questionable look on his face.

"I have a job for you. I know you have done some work on the guy's tats and all. So how would you like to try your hands at a custom paint job on a customer's custom bike" he asked Happy handing over a folder with the specs and paint choices, "You have to get with Isabel to find out what the customer wants in details and things".

"Sounds like a good plan Prez".

"Oh, and just to sweeten the pot, I will even pay you extra since it might pull you away from the garage" he said.

"It's a done deal".

Mom and I had left Juice upstairs to work his computer savvy knowledge to work, when we walked into the kitchen finding Happy and my dad talking and drinking beers.

"Mmm, Baby it smells good in here. You sure got your mama's cooking skills" he said as he opened the oven to smell the prime rib, "Oh, you even did dessert, please tell me you did my favorite".

"Yep, it's in the fridge getting cold and no you can't have any till you finish all your dinner like a good daddy" I said laughingly as I walked up to him to give him hug.

"You are just like your mama, just so good to me and the club".

"It's how I was brought up, to be on top of my game" I said as he planted a kiss on top of my head.

"It does smell good in here, I think she's a better cook than me at times" my mom added.

"Thanks, mama" I said walking over to her giving her a side hug, "Well, I learned from the best. Oh, and by the way, Luanne called she wants you to call her back".

"Why didn't she call me on my cell phone" she said as she walked to her purse to grab her cell phone, "Crazy broad" as she dialed Luanne and walked into the living room.

We all laughed at the love these two have for each other. We continued to talk to each other and joking around for the next hour. We all descended to bathrooms to take showers and to get dressed. After the next hour, I came down wearing my skintight, dark denim skinny jeans and a dark blue silky halter top, with my hair curled long and flowing down the middle of my back. My feet where covered with my stiletto dark brown suede boots that came to my knees. My make- up was a smoky eye in the same shades I was wearing and a light lips. I had to admit I did look good tonight, even if it was dinner at my house. I walked down the stair and headed to the kitchen, I when I got there; my mom and Luanne where pouring themselves some wine.

"Hey mama, Luanne" I said.

"Wow, look at you. You look fantastic" Luanne said as she walked over to me and placed a kiss on my cheek, "Oh, to be 17, with a body like yours; you will have all the boys knocking own the doors to get at you".

"Thanks, Luanne." I said giving her a hug back.

The house was starting to get rowdy with the guys coming in the door. Opie and Donna had came bring with them Kenny and Ellie caring bottle of wine.

"Hey, Donna thanks for the wine" I said.

"No, problem little sis, wow it smells great in here and you did this all by yourself" she said as she walked over to me to give me a hug.

"Yep, I sure did," sending her a light a playful bump with my hip.

As we laughed and joked in the kitchen the doorbell kept ringing and everyone just piled in. The guys went onto the patio to smoke and well the ladies all migrated toward the kitchen.

The ladies started to carry the food out into the dining room and place the desserts on to the side board when the door bell rang again. I walked to the front door and opened it.

"Well if it isn't the Dr. Tara Knowles" I said launching myself into her arms.

"Hey, little sister, how's everything going" she said kissing my cheek, " Does your mom know that I'm here".

"Izzy, who is it"? my mom asked as she approached the front door taking a look at the pretty brunette that was standing before me.

"She does now!" I said as I moved from the door to let Tara in.

"Great, why didn't you say anything to her. You know she still hates me for leaving all those years and breaking Jax's heart". She said sending me a look.

"That's o.k. because Jax knows you were coming and that's all that matters", I said walking with her to the kitchen, "You let me and Jax worry about dear old mom".

"O.K." was all she could muster up the courage to say.

When we got into the kitchen Mom and Luanne had their we're going to play nice faces on. Of course that wasn't fooling anyone in that room. We walked over to Donna and as we picked up the rest of the items off of the counter mom yelled out, "Clay, get the camera and come in here quick".

We looked at her she had lost her mind," What's wrong, baby" he said with the guys in tow behind him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to capture this moment", when all our girls were under one roof and was all grown up.

Tara, Donna, and I looked at each other it had been a while since we had taken a picture together. I think the last time we were all in the same picture; at a family dinner was right before Tara had left for college when I was six years old.

"Girls, smile for the camera and say cheese" she said.

We wrapped our arms around each other and yelled "Cheddar" as mom took the picture and the guys laughed.

"I could never get you guys to ever say cheese" she said while putting the camera down.

"Well, technically cheddar is a cheese" I said.

"Next time we could yell Gouda, if that makes you happier, Gemma" Donna added.

"Smartasses" she said as she called everyone to table to eat.

We all took our place at the table. Dad was at the head at the table and Piney at the other end. Mom was to his left followed by Tig, Luanne, Bobby, Jillian, Juice, Half-sack, Kozik, and Opie. To dad's right was Jax, Tara, me, Happy, Donna, Kenny and Ellie and Emily Duncan. Dad stood at the head of the table, "Well, we are gathered here with our family and friends to celebrate Chib's birthday. You are a good brother to Samcro and apart of this family, we are so proud to hve you hear".

"Cheers" and salutes where raised as we toasted Chib's.

As we passed our plates to dad, to carve us up some prime rib; we began to pass the sides around the table.

"Oh lass, this is a wonderful spread ya created for us" Chib's turned to me taking a big bite of food.

"This is real delicious" Jax sent a smile to me, "Ma, I think she out did you here".

Everybody was in agreement that the meal was great. We sat around talking and joking just having a good time.

"Hey Izzy, will you marry me?" Kozik asked taking a bite of food into his mouth.

"No, don't marry Ken doll, marry me" yelled Tig sending Koizik a smirk.

"Umm, no to either request, you just not my type" I said sending them each a smile.

"Oh, come on don't be like that", Kozik said as he placed his hand on his heart, "Fine, don't marry me then, but you're, going to make one hell of an old lady".

"Thanks, Kozik, I'm sure you will find one that's good for you to" I added.

"So on another note, what are you girls going to be up to for your last year of high school?" Bobby asked.

"Well, for me I have 2 AP classes and a early schedule, plus cheerleading, and dance, and that Taste of Charming thing that's coming up with mom", I said "Other than that I'm working at the garage 3 days a week".

"What about Jillian?" asked Bobby?

"Same thing, except the Ap classes, just can't wait to graduate and be done with everything" she added.

"So you guys are in dance, huh" Kozik asked with a smile, "What kind of dance do you do?"

"Mostly anything really, I do hip hop but, the real Ginger Rogers is Izzy", Jillian added.

Kozik sent Happy a look that got noticed at the table.

"What was that?" mom asked.

"What was what?" Kozik added.

"Nothing." Mom asked.

"She was a very cute little ladybug when she was 6, a butterfly when she was 7, and a very cute banana when she was 8" Donna said.

"Really, Donna" I said as everyone at the table burst out laughing.

"A banana, really," Happy asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I was a banana" as I shook my head with confidence, "a very cute banana for science class. We were doing the food pyramid and it happened to be patterned with Miss Ronnie's dance class".

"This is something I have got to see, please tell me you have a videotape of that" Kozik added.

"We sure do" added Jax who was just laughing hysterically.

"Really, Jackson Teller, I will kill you, you know that right." I said.

"You know it's not nice to threaten the mother's charter v.p., right" said Tig as he almost choked on his food.

"Right now, he's not a v.p. his my very dead brother" I said as I sent Jax a look to tell him to shut up.

We have finished up eating dinner when the guys walked into the living room. The ladies had started to clear the table and get the food wrapped up and the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Hey, Izzy" Kenny said as he entered the kitchen, "Their pulling out your old dance tapes".

"What"! as I tore ass to the living room, "Jax, come on this is so not cool".

"Oh, come on what are you embarrassed, you're good". He said as he place the first tape in the vcr.

"Come sit down sweet girl", as Piney pulled me onto the side arm of the lazy boy.

"Fine" I said sadly and a little embarrassed that they were watching these right now.

The guys sat there and were smiling; as I dance around in a bright yellow banana costume talking while my teacher talked about fruit being a part of a health meal. My face was absolutely turning red.

"Oh, come on let's see some more. Do you have anything more recent?" he asked.

"Yeah show them the one from last year, that you did with Javier" Jillian said as she approached me sitting on the edge of Bobby's chair that he was in.

"Spring recital 2008, it should be on dvd" I told Jax.

Jax found the dvd and placed it into the dvd player and pushed play. The music started and I remembered the song we used was "Seven Devils" by Florence and the Machine, I smiled because it was the best performance I ever did. The talking had quieted down my mom and girls had come into the room. I looked around the room as everyone watched quietly. I looked across the room and just stared at Happy, he was so engrossed in the TV, I just smiled.

She was beautiful, elegant, and graceful. I scooted to the edge of the couch and watched in amazement as she danced across the stage. She just wasn't just the president's daughter. She is going to be mine.

The music had ended and I was standing there with my hand covering my mouth biting my nails; anxiously awaiting the responses that it had created

My dad and staightend up from his leaning stance on the wall, "You make me so proud, I'm lucky to have you as my daughter", as he walked to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on top of my head.

"Thanks, daddy" I said with tears in my eyes.

"That was really great, you my dear have a raw, pure talent" Chibs added.

I looked to him and said, "Thank, Donna" as she walked up to me and hugged me, "She got me started".

"I was just the match that started your fire, you're the air that carried it" she said as she hugged me not with tears streaming down her face.

"Let's stop the crying and time to celebrate. It's Chibs' night how about some gifts"? I said wiping my eyes.

"First mine, it kind of has a time limit", as I motioned for Juice and Chibs to follow me upstairs.

"Where we going lass"?

"We are going to give you your birthday present" I said as I walked into my room and told him, "sit down, right here".

"You got me a computer" he said with a puzzle look on his face.

"No, it's what's on the computer that's your gift" I said as I sat down on the bed to flip open the computer screen.

"Hello, friend, you ready" as I turned the screen toward Chibs, "For you, Happy Birthday".

I got up and walked away leaving Juice with Chibs to help navigate if there were any problems.

"Hi! Da" spoke a soft Irish accent.

"Kerianne! My dear girl. How have you been? It's so nice to see you"? The Scotsman said with tears in his eyes."I've missed you so much".

As I started to walk down the hall, Happy was sitting at the top of the stairs with a smile on his face. As I turned, he stood up and wiped the tears from my face," That was nice of you", he added.

"Thanks", I said as I cleared my thoat, "What are you doing up here?"

"Just wanted to tell you you're a really good dancer", he said, "Kozik, was right you are going to make a really fine old lady".

As he turned to head back, downstairs I was caught a little off guard by how he said it. We were all downstairs, waiting for Chibs to get done with his present so we could celebrate with cake. When Juice and Chibs returned to party that was going on downstairs, he wiped his face with his scarf and approached me.

"You are the best", he said as he hugged me.

"Anything for you, you know that right", I said sending him a smile.

My mom came from the kitchen Chibs birthday cake with candles in it as we sang happy birthday to him.

"Make a wish" shouted Jax.

"I don't have to I got everything, I could every want", he said as he blew out the candles.

As mom and I sliced the cake and handed a piece to Chibs, the guys were groaning for not any of them had every like red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting. I looked at mom and she yelled for Luanne, Tara, Donna, and Jillian.

"Girls, come on out", as they walked around the corner carrying other desserts.

"Did you really think that I would leave you guys out, so predictable" I said as the uncovered the desserts, " We have apple pie, peach cobbler, double chocolate cake, and tiramisu plus vanilla ice cream and whipped cream".

"No really, Iz, marry me please" Kozik said as he got down on one knee and grabbed my hand placing it on his heart.

"No. How about some chocolate cake instead" As I patted him on the head and handed him a slice?

"Chocolate cake, I can do that" he said as he got up off the floor.

"Get off of the floor you idiot" as Tig reached passed him and grabbed his slice.

"Now let's not fight children", said mom.

It was turning out to be a very god night. Everyone was feed, happy, and enjoying themselves. The kids had fallen asleep so Donna and Opie were going to head out. Chibs loved all his presents and he took Emily Duncan home with him for his birthday surprise. I liked Emily for Chibs, sure she was a crow eater but hey he liked her she liked him and they had fun together. It also did help to know the fact that Emily was my school's principal and a crow eater. So that kind of worked out in everyone's favor. Luanne and Tara left as did most of the guys they figured if we could get out of here early enough there would still be some crow eaters at the clubhouse that they could hook up with. Jillian and Juice said their goodbyes as they walked out to Juices bike.

"See you tomorrow, sista" she said.

"See you tomorrow" I told her.

My mom was finishing cleaning up the kitchen when Jax walked in, "I'm going to take off".

"Don't forget tomorrow to go out to the storage unit and look at the old baby stuff that out there" mom told Jax.

"I will" he told her giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Hey, Iz do you think that tomorrow I can borrow your truck".

"Yeah, I don't see why not. It's not like you are going to be able to carry any of that stuff home on your bike anyways" I said slightly punching him in the arm.

"Just pick me up in the morning so you can take me to school" I said, " I will have mom pick me up from school and take me home".

"Thanks, darling" he said with that smirk he always gives.

"I hate when you call me darling" I said as I walked Jax out to his bike.

He kissed me on my cheek and gave me a quick hug before he hopped on his Dyna and took off for the clubhouse. I walked back into the house and asked mom, "Do you need me to finish up down here".

"No, you have done enough. Go to bed and get some rest; it's late and you have school in the morning" she said.

"O.K." I said as I turned to walk to the office where I last had seen my dad.

As I walked into the office, I noticed that Happy was still here sitting in the chair across from my dad's desk.

"Hey, I'm going to bed" I said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your talk".

"No, you fine. I was just showing Happy the specs from custom bike build" he said.

"Oh, yeah you going to do the art work on it" I asked.

"Yeah, Clay told me to get with you and work out what the customer's idea is" he said looking at me with a smile.

"Yeah, we can do that tomorrow, I have had a long day. I'm beat. I'm going to bed" I said as I walked around the desk to give my dad a quick hug and a kiss.

"Goodnight, baby" he said.

"Goodnight dad. Goodnight Happy" I said as I made my way to the door.

"Goodnight" was all that I heard from Happy.

Clay turned toward Happy and said, "She's a great girl".

"Yeah, she is, you're a lucky man" Happy added.

"You know my daughter comes with a set of issues. She's a complex person and has a good heart when it comes to family and the person she gives it to. She is also like her mother. Even though Gemma isn't her really mother, she has a lot of heart and fire like she does and sometimes she can be cold like me" he stated looking at him.

"So what are you saying Pres." Happy questioned.

"If you want to talk some more to my kid, go ahead. But if it becomes more she's not with any patched member till she turns 18", he said as he got up to walk around the desk.

Happy stood up and Clay walked him out towards the kitchen door; as the approached outside Clay made his final statement, "You hurt her, and I'll kill you, understood".

"Understood", was all I could say to my president as I climbed onto my bike and made my way back to the clubhouse.


	5. 20 questions

**A/N: So I have decided that this story is going to be my own with a mix of the show mixed in. Thank you to all of those who have read, review, and are following. So I don't own anything related to Sons of Anarchy that belongs to Kurt Sutter who is a true genius. I however do own Isabel Morrow, Jillian, and Rayne and the issues that they have. So this is Chapter 5: 20 Questions**

My alarm started to buzz at a quarter to six. I lay on my bed, as the excitement of my senior year was building and I was getting ready to explode. In little less than a year; I'll be in school dancing my heart out. I slowly rose from my bed and headed to my closet to pick out what I was going to wear. I opened my closet doors and pulled out my new emerald green peasant top and blue jean mini skirt. I also dug out my brown cowboy boots. I pulled out my clothes and place them on my bed. I walked to the bathroom and started my shower; after 20 minutes I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. I grabbed another towel of the shelf and wiped the mirror clear of steam. I opened the bathroom door and found my mom standing there looking at my first day wardrobe.

"I brought you some coffee", she said pushing the cup into my hands.

"Thanks", as I took the coffee cup from her hands as she bent down to straighten out my blouse.

She looked down at the foot of my bed, "So are we going to a rodeo", she asked.

"You know how I love to save a horse and ride a cowboy" I said jokingly.

"You're funny", she joked as she was walking out of my bedroom.

"I know, right", I said as she walked down the stairs.

I blow dried my hair and straighten it out with my flatiron. I got dressed and was digging through my jewelry box pulling out the gold crow necklace that Donna gave me for my 16th birthday. I also found my brown leather cuff and put that on. I slipped on my socks and cowboy boots. I grabbed my brown leather saddle bag and laptop from the top of my desk before; I could run downstairs my cell phone rang.

"Hey, Jax" I said as I entered the kitchen.

"You still ok with me borrowing your truck today" he asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. I already asked mom if she could take me to school and pick me up and drop me off at the garage", I told him, and "I'll leave the keys in the dish by the kitchen door".

"Alright, darlin'", he joked, "I will drop it off later".

"O.K. sounds good to me", as I grabbed a yogurt and grapes from the refrigerator.

"See you later, little sister".

I was sitting down at the table eating my breakfast when mom and dad came into the dining room. They were talking about the day's list of things to do.

"Are you coming by the garage today"?

"Yeah, you wanted me to get with Happy and figure out what he was going to need to paint that bike".

"O.K. just making sure that you still were coming by" he said as he grabbed his cut and keys and headed out to the driveway."Have a good day at school, kiddo".

"O.K., I will".

I put my spoon in the sink and followed mom out to the caddy. We hoped in the car and headed to Charming High School. After about 20 minutes ride, we joked and just talked about random stuff before she pulled over and I hopped out.

"Bye, ma", I said.

"Bye, baby" as she started to pull away from the curb.

I walked into school and went to my locker. As I was unlocking my locker, Jillian was coming my way.

"Hey, babe"

"Hey back gorgeous", as I opened up my locker, "What's going on"?

"Nothing, just waiting for class to start", she said looking around."E.J. is coming over here".

"Hey, baby", E.J. said as he tried to place his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm not your baby".

"Don't be like that. We're friends right".

"Sure, if you say so", as I linked arms with Jillian. "Got to go" as we walked the corridor to math class.

Everything was going great; we had finished out morning classes and were heading out to Jillian's jeep for lunch. Jillian, Sara, and I hopped in and drove to the diner that was just a couple of blocks from Teller-Morrow. We sat down and ordered something quick since we only had forty minutes and needed to be back before out last classes of the day had to start.

"Hey, do you think we have time to stop at TM" I asked as I picked up the specs for the custom bike and shook them, Happy needs these".

"Sure, why not we always have to time to see Happy", Jillian joked.

"You are so not funny. You drool every time you see Juice. I happen to know that he is working today".

"What about Kozik"? Sara asked.

"He's off and so is Happy they should be around if not there doing club stuff", I told her.

We finished our lunch and piled into the jeep and headed over to TM. We reached our destination and headed over to the office to see mom sitting desk.

"How was school"? She asked.

"Boring, we're on lunch, we just came to drop these off for Happy", holding the book up with my hand.

"Well his not in the garage, probably in the clubhouse", she said.

"O.K.", I said as I left Sara and Jillian in the office talking to my mom. I walked quickly over to the clubhouse and walked into the doors. Well he wasn't in here playing pool and he wasn't in church because the doors were wide open. So I walked back to his dorm room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it"? He asked.

"Izzy, I've got the book for the bike job", I yelled through the door as I turned around from the door.

"Hold on", as he was unlocking the door.

I turned around when the door opened and he was shirtless standing there buckling his pants.

"Here you need these". I will be here around 3:00 if you wanted to meet up and go over the details of what the customer wanted".

I heard the water shut off in the bathroom and the door creaked opened," Hey, Izzy", she said with a smug smile on her lips.

I looked up and saw Rayne standing in the doorway wet and only wearing a towel.

"Hey, Rayne", I said as I handed him the book."See you at 3" as I turned and walked away from his door.

I had walked out back through the main room passing Kozik on the way out.

"Hey doll face, Where you off to so fast?"

"I got to get back to school, or I'm going to be late for class", I said as sent him a small smile and walked out of the clubhouse.

I walked right past Jillian and Sara as they were talking to Juice and Half-sack. I was half way to the jeep when I yelled, "We got go were going to be late!" as I hopped up in to the jeep and climbed in.

Jillian and Sara just looked at each other and told them that we had to go. Jillian and Sara jogged over to the jeep and got in. Jillian started up the jeep and pulled out of the spot she was, "You want to explain what the hell all was about".

"Nothing, let's just get back to school".

We sat in silence as that was the longest 15 minute ride ever. We climbed out and proceeded to our last classes of the day. I sat in history class not really thinking or listening to Mr. Murphy talk about the homework he was assigning for the week.

"Miss Morrow, are we boring you" asked Mr. Murphy.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again" as I looked up and wrote down the chapters that I needed to read for this Fridays test. Ugh, I really hate AP History. I finished jotting down the notes and chapters that I needed to read before the bell rang. I gathered my books and proceeded to my locker to grab my gym bag and headed to cheerleading practice. It was a quarter to one and I had to change my clothes. So I hurried to the locker room and found my locker. I put on my shorts, tank top, and track shoes and headed out to the track.

We meet Coach G on the track and proceeded to run our 3 miles around the track. Jillian and Sara hated to run those miles but, I loved running it freed my mind. I popped my earphones in and press play on my iPod. I was running at a good pace and then my mind started wondering and playing and I was no longer free. I kicked up my pace then I really started running. The faster I ran the faster my mind started to be free. Free of frustration and doubt and that the fact was that bitch was starting to get to me. Like really getting to me in ways that made me angry, and I was not an angry person anymore. I was really starting to hate that bitch more than I thought I could ever have. All that anger and frustration was good cause before I knew it I was done running. My heart was racing and felt like my lungs were about to burst. When coach looked at me I had kept pace and I damn neared killed everyone cause they were trying to keep up with me. I totally forgot about coaches we are a team and we are a pack mentality.

"Damn, Izzy you trying to kill us", breathed Sara.

"Sorry, I was in the zone and mind wondered and my bad", I told my team.

Coach looked at us and laughed, "You guys can go now", as we were all passed out on the field trying to catch our breath.

Jillian and I both said, "Thanks coach" giving him a thumb up before we both fell backwards and laid there.

"Now, do you want to tell me what's up?" Jillian asked as she got up off the ground.

"Nothing really, just had a little bit of frustration to get out", as we walked back to the locker room.

"Does this frustration have a name"?

"Yes it's Rayne".

"What's that bitch up to now"?

"You know her as well as I do everything and everyone. I don't trust her".

"Why don't you trust her"?

"I never have and never will. It's been a long time since we were friends and I can't even call it that. Bitch is like cancer she just spreads even though you try to cut it out; it's still there".

"Does this have anything to do with or favorite little emotion?"

"No, why would it".

"Cause you were pissed when you came from his room and that's why you damn near killed all of us out here wasn't it".

"No, you're saying that like I like him or something. That's so not it at all".

"OMG, you're falling for him and it's only been a week since they got here".

"I think he is really attractive and interesting, that's all", I said as I grabbed the locker room door.

We walked in and showered and changed. The conversation had changed but, I know it would pick up again as soon as we were in the car. We walked out to the jeep and got in.

"Hey, can you drop me off at TM".

"Yep, I was going to see Juice anyways".

We drove in silence as we approached TM. We got out and I headed to the office with my bag and Jillian headed over to the bench where she saw Juice sitting with Kozik. I walked in the office to see my mom sitting at the desk, "So how was school"?

"School was fine".

"But", she said as she took off her glasses and looked at me.

"Oh, I forgot I damn near almost killed everyone during cheerleading practice", I said with a smile.

"How did that happen"?

"Well, we were running 3 miles and coach has that thing where were all a pack and together as a team and stuff", I said as I sat down on the other side of the desk," Well they don't run as much as I do; so I almost killed them today".

"Isabel!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, I was in the zone today", I said as I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes. As I closed my eyes, I heard a knock on the door; I looked up to see Sack standing in the doorway,"Izzy".

"Yes, Sack", as I didn't even open my eyes.

"Hap went to the store to get smokes and he's going to be back in like 5 minutes".

"Whatever", as I looked up at Sack. "What is it"?

"He wants you to meet him in his room since its quiet in there", he asked sheepishly handing over a key to the dorm room. He looked at mom and me and turned around and walked back to the garage.

"Mmm, first an invite then a key", mom said.

"Really, you going to go there", as I picked up my bag off of the floor, and walked to the door.

"What's wrong with going there, Izzy? You should try it sometime might loosen you up a bit".

I shook my head as I walked out of the office and across the lot to the clubhouse. I came upon Kozik, Juice, and Jillian sitting outside still smoking and talking to each other. I had join in the conversation, but before I could respond the loud roar of a bike came speeding into the lot and parked with the rest of the bikes.

"What's up, brother?" Kozik asked Happy.

"Nothing went to the store for some smokes", as he looked at me." We got work to do".

As I followed Happy into the clubhouse, I couldn't help but feel as if I was being watched. My dad was sitting at the bar with Bobby talking and having a beer.

"Hey Clay we were going to work on the details for the bike in my room is that cool", Happy asked him.

"That's fine; I don't see a problem with it".

I kind of just stood there thinking what they hell. Of course he would have a problem with that a grown man and his 17 year old daughter in a room together. Oh, my mother was good.

I followed Happy to his dorm room and as he unlocked the door I walked in as he pushed it opened. I sat down at the desk. I was shocked and amazed at how clean it was. I mean it was cleaner than my room. He grabbed the spec book off of the bed and grabbed an extra chair from the hallway. As he sat there and sketched the bike, I pulled out my iPod and put in my head phones. I reached in my bag and pulled out my history book. I needed to get some of that reading done before Wednesday when we got the study guide from Mr. Murphy. I was a third of the way into when Happy tapped my hand, "So what does this customer want exactly".

"Well this bike is for his brother he is a fire fighter. He likes dragons and flames. Here are a list of colors that he said his brother liked", I said before putting my head phones back in.

He pulled my earphones out, "Anything else he happen to mention".

"No", as I putting my earphones back in.

He pulled my earphones out again," You need to talk to me about this".

"I did. I told what he was looking for that's why you're the artist. You create something and draw it up. I will send him the sketches and let him pick it". I said as I began to place to earphones in my ears.

"20 questions".

"What about 20 questions"?

"You can't put your earphones in until you ask or answer 20 questions".

"I don't like games remember".

"Neither do I", he said. "It's just 20 questions, you scared".

"No, I can handle 20 questions".

"Fine, I will start".

"Fine".

"When's your birthday"?

"October 31, 1990."

"Is Happy Lowman your legal name"?

"Yes".

"What's your middle name?

"It's Katherine, with a K".

Why did you choose the Sons"?

They believe in the same values of a brotherhood as I do".

"What's with you and that chick Rayne"?

"Wow, really we used to be friends, but now there is just too much bad blood between us".

"Is Kozik your best friend"? I said with a smile.

"We are close like you and Jillian".

"What does your tattoo on your shoulder mean"? He asked.

"It's personal".

"How personal"?

"I don't know you well enough to say just yet".

"Do you have an old lady in Tacoma"?

"No".

"Do you have a boyfriend"?

"No".

"What did you really think of my dance performance that you caught on video"?

"It was beautiful".

"What was your first impression of me"? He asked.

"Why do you care"? I asked.

"Why won't you answer the question"?

"This is silly asking each other questions like this ", as I leaned back in my chair.

"O.K. just answer me these one question and I swear that's it"? He asked.

"Fine".

"Can I have your number"? As he looked me in my eyes.

"Yes", I said with a smile as he tossed his prepaid in my lap and watched me type it in.

We sat there for what felt like eternity; him sketching and me reading when I noticed the clock and it had turned 6 p.m. I needed to get home so I can finish my homework and eat dinner. I was blowing off yet another rehearsal again so I could work on this project as for my dad's request.

"I have got to go", as I started to pack up my books.

"We are meeting tomorrow or not", as he started to close up his sketch book and put his pencils back in the box that laid on his desk.

"No, you should have everything you need. If you have any questions you could just call me since I you have my number", I said as I walked to the door.

I grabbed the door knob to let myself out when he reached for my hand. I turned and our eyes meet he was close enough to face that I could feel his breathe on my neck. He twisted the doorknob, "Goodnight", and with that I walked out of his room.

I made my way through the clubhouse and out to the office to see if mom was ready and the thought that he was so close to my neck gave me goose bumps. I wanted him to be closer. The smell he had of cigarettes, motor oil, wind, and cologne was a turn on but, I needed to get my head back into the game and this was not helping at all.

I sat down in the office waiting for mom to finish up before we headed home for the night. The drive to the house was fairly quiet and so was dinner. I retired to my room to take a shower and to finish my homework. When I got out of the shower I had on text message.

Want 2 have lunch 2morrow—Hap

Shit, this was going to be hard than I thought. I didn't want to say yes but, I didn't want to say no either.

What's a girl to do? After all the homework was done and I was lying in bed, my phone beeped again.

Yes, No, or still thinking- Hap

God he was being persistent, but I had to find out what his deal really was.

YES- and with that I fell asleep.


	6. Butterflies

**A/N: I own nothing related to Sons of Anarchy that belongs to the wonderful and genius Kurt Sutter. I do however own Isabel Morrow, Jillian, and Rayne and all their issues that they have. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and following along with the story. If anyone has any ideas to where this story is going to go or any suggestions please let me know. This is chapter 6: Butterflies.**

**I woke up with an unsettling vibe. What have I done? Why did I happen to say yes? Damn the queen for teaching me how to be so damn welcoming. I slowly crawled out of my warm bed to get dressed for another fun filled day of school. This was only the first week and I had managed to skip dance practice which I was really kicking myself for. Then I somehow managed a date with the club killer who for some reason had asked me out to lunch. **

"**Relax its just lunch, not dinner and a movie just relax", I told myself as I looked at myself in the mirror.**

**I dressed rather quickly and was downstairs in a heartbeat. Mom and dad were sitting at the table reading the morning paper and enjoying their coffee.**

"**Good morning", I said as I walked to the coffee pot.**

"**Jax dropped these off for you this morning. He never made it to storage. He's going to have to borrow them again sometime this week", as she tossed me my truck keys to me.**

"**O.K., I will call him later".**

**I put my coffee in my travel mug and walked out to truck. I unlocked the door and tossed in my bag and started to back out of the driveway when dad was waving me down.**

**As I rolled down my window, "Yeah Dad".**

"**You are coming to the garage today".**

"**I wasn't planning on it. I missed practice yesterday so I was planning on going today".**

"**What about the custom bike job that Happy and you are working on".**

"**Well, I will just talk to Happy when I see him today at lunch".**

"**O.K., what did you just say"?**

"**Yeah, he asked and I said yes that I would go out to lunch with him today. Is that going to be a problem"?**

"**No problem, have fun and have a good day at school".**

"**I will. You behave yourself", as I pulled out of the driveway.**

**He put his hands up as to say scouts honor," I always am".**

"**Right", as I started down the street.**

**As I was making my way to school, I started jamming out to some Santigold's. I pulled into a spot and hopped out. I was walking into the school when I ran into Sara.**

"**Hey, what's up"?**

"**Nothing's up. Just getting ready to start my wonderful day".**

**She turned and looked at me as Jillian approached. Jillian looked at Sara then back at me. "What's wrong with you"?**

"**Nothing", I said looking at Jillian and Sara. They looked at each other and Jillian closed my locker, "spill it girl you look like you're going to throw up or run away whichever one happens first".**

**I turned and looked at both of my friends and blew out a slow and steady breathe," he asked me out".**

"**Who asked you out", Sara said?**

"**Happy asked me to lunch today", as I turned away and reopened my locker.**

"**He finally jumped the gun and asked you about damn time".**

"**What do you mean"?**

"**Juice kind of figured he was going to ask he just didn't know when".**

"**That's great news you finally get to hook up with Happy".**

**I sent Sara a look of please shut up.**

"**Isn't that's good news"?**

"**I guess so, but not really. I'm not trying to get into a relationship with someone".**

"**You like him and he obviously likes you so what's the problem".**

"**I just broke up with E.J. and then there's going away from college plus I'm really busy with school and everything else".**

"**You broke up with E.J. months ago and you were falling out of love with him anyway and things with Rayne were causing problems", I said as the bell rang.**

**Jillian turned around, "its lunch not a marriage proposal just go with it have fun and roll with it".**

"**Roll with it", as I turned and headed to class; I was in class most of the morning thinking about what Jillian said and I knew my heart that she was right and I just needed to roll with it.**

**My morning class had gone on fairly smooth except for the nervousness that I was feeling about this lunch date. It was now or never as the bell rang to signal that it was lunch time. I walked to my locker to be faced with Jillian and Sara standing there.**

"**You ready we will walk you out", Jillian said as she laughed.**

"**I'm glad you think this is funny".**

"**It is really to see you shitting bricks about lunch. You never get nervous. You can dance in front of thousands of people but can't go to lunch with one guy".**

**We walked outside to see Happy sitting side saddle on his bike next to my truck.**

"**I will see you two later".**

"**We want to hear all about it".**

**As I was walking to him I was stopped by E.J.**

"**Hey, want to grab some lunch".**

"**I can't I have plans", as I walked away.**

**I walked up to happy and he had a smile on his face and that caused me to smile. **

"**Why are you smiling"?**

"**Because you're going to lunch with me and you mom said that you might try to get out of this".**

"**Really my mother said that".**

"**Well, is there any truth to it"?**

"**That I was trying to get out of this. Why it's just lunch"?**

"**I've eaten a meal with you before". **

"**Yeah, but never alone with just me".**

"**We've been alone before".**

"**That's true".**

**I put my bag across my chest and grabbed the helmet that he was holding out for me. I hopped on the back of his bike as the engine roared to life and held on tight. He grabbed my hand and pressed it tighter to his chest and told me to hold on as we left the school and headed down the street to the diner. I turned around and looked back at the school and saw Jillian and Sara laughing and also saw E.J. looking at with that look he loves to give me when something is pissing him off. I know he's going to talk to me later but I just don't care.**

**When we arrived at the diner we walked in and Hannah directed us to a booth.**

"**Thanks, Hannah".**

"**No problem, Izzy". **

"**Here are some menus, what can I get you guys to drink"? **

"**I'll take a coke", said Happy.**

"**I will take a glass of water and a chocolate shake".**

"**Ok, I will be back with your drinks". **

**As Hannah left, Happy looked at the menu, "Do you have an idea what you want to eat"?**

"**Yeah, I already know what I want". **

"**What about you"?**

**Hannah returned with our drinks **

"**Are you guys ready to order? I looked at Happy you first".**

"**I will have the double cheeseburger with bacon and French fries".**

"**What about you, Izzy"? **

"**Mmmm, I think I will have the same thing that sounds good".**

**Happy looked up from his menu and preceded to hand it to Hannah before she left to place our orders.**

"**What?"**

"**Nothing". **

"**Just say it". **

"**It just amazes me that you eat like that, but look the way you do".**

"**What's that suppose to mean"?**

"**I didn't mean anything bad by it. You look good and are fit". **

"**But".**

"**But, I would have thought you would be a health conscience type". **

"**Well I am. But I'm not a salad girl all the time and I do like to eat a good piece of meat", I said with a smirk.**

"**Ok", then as he smiled at me.**

"**Ok". **

**We sat and waited for Hannah to return with our food.**

"**So what's the plan for college if there is a plan"?**

"**Well, definitely college".**

"**Where are you looking to go"?**

"**Washington, Oregon, Arizona, Nevada or stay here in California are just a few".**

"**You know there is a charter in every state you mentioned". **

"**Yeah, those are parent approved schools mom wants me to stay close".**

"**Do you want to stay close"?**

"**Sure, but I do. I want to dance more so that kind of influences me a little bit".**

"**So art is it a hobby or a real passion"?**

"**A little bit of both".**

"**Well, since your good. Why don't you do something with that instead of outlaw"?**

"**Well, I'm also good at that to so I don't know maybe when I get older and getting ready to retire".**

"**What you retire from the patch? That's not going to happen you're like my dad and Piney".**

"**You will retire in a blaze of glory or going out like a warrior".**

"**Really and where do you see yourself in all of that"?**

"**What life with the club? What the ladies do best support and hold shit down".**

"**That's not what I meant, what did you want to do? Get away or stay".**

"**Wow, I haven't really thought of it", as Hannah had arrived with the check.**

**I had thought of it to for sure to get as far away from Charming as possible and follow my dreams. The more I talked to him the more I knew he was reading me like a book and that in my mind was not a good thing. Because some things just shouldn't be read by anyone.**

"**I should get you back to school".**

"**Yeah, Mr. Murphy hates when were late for class so that would be good".**

**Happy paid the check and we walked back out to his bike and climbed on and headed back to the school. He pulled in the same spot we were in when we left. As I hopped off of his bike, I took off the helmet and fixed my hair. As I was handing it back to him he stood up and we were face to face looking at each other his hand was moving around my waist. He was going to kiss me then the bell rang.**

"**I got to go to class", as I started to walk away with a smile on my face. **

"**Yeah, I catch you later at the garage".**

**I turned to walk in the school building when I was met by Jillian and Sara. **

"**We saw that you better go back and kiss that man".**

**I laughed and was a little flustered and starting to turn varies shades of red. "I have no idea what you were talking about".**

**Really, you have no idea what I'm talking about. That is what I'm talking about", as she pointed and saw that Happy hadn't left just quite yet. **

**I turned around and sent him a smile and a wave. As I did he mounted his bike and took off towards TM. We walked back in to school going to my locker with them asking me question after question about what happened. I didn't even see E.J. standing by my locker,**

"**We're going to go you have tell us everything at practice today".**

"**Ok, just go", as I walked to my locker.**

"**Can you move please"?**

"**Wait we need to talk".**

"**Talk about what"?**

"**This", as pointed to the both of us, "that guy one of you dads brothers that's who you dating now"? **

**I'm not dating anyone and when do you care all of a sudden. You didn't seem to care when you were too busy cheating on me with Rayne and doing a whole bunch of other shit so why do you care now".**

"**Cause I still love you and I want you back".**

"**That's never going to happen and you know that. So this needs to stop".**

"**I will never stop loving you"!**

"**Well, you should because I stopped loving you a long time ago".**

"**Will you move please I'm going to be late for class", as he stepped aside and I opened my locker to get my history book. I slammed my locker shut and he stood there looking at me. I just walked down the hall not even glancing back.**

**I tried really hard to concentrate in history but I couldn't. The things that E.J. said and what Happy had said was ringing in my head. I barely was able to concentrate on writing the chapters in class down before the last bell rang and I had to hurry to cheerleading practice.**

**I walked to the gym and dressed for practice with Jillian and Sara asking me question after question.**

"**Can you guys just stop for a minute"?**

"**Why, you talked to E.J. didn't you. He had asked about you and Happy when you guys left. He didn't seem happy about it".**

"**Yeah, well he should get over this shit. He just starts too much stuff". As we were making our way to the field E.J. and Scott were running past us. I just didn't look at him I didn't want him to talk to me anymore today. **

**We went through practice without anymore issues and questions. After practice instead of going to the dance studio I headed over to Donnas'.**

**I rang the doorbell hoping that she was home.**

"**Who is it", asked Elli?**

"**Its Izzy, El is your mama home", as she unlocked the door.**

"**She's in the kitchen".**

"**Thanks", as I planted a kiss on her head.**

"**Who is it, Elli"? **

"**It's Aunt Izzy".**

"**Hey, Iz what brings you by aren't you suppose to be at the dance studio".**

"**Yeah, but I'm not going today. I wanted to talk to you about something".**

"**Sure, hey kids why don't you guys go play outside while we talk", as Kenny and Elli both ran out the back door.**

"**What's up"?**

"**When you first meet Opie and you know all about the club what made you decide to go for him"?**

"**Well I knew him before he was patched and I liked him why".**

"**What about your old boyfriend did he have issues with that and that Opie was in the club".**

"**Not really an issue, why what's going on".**

"**Does this have something to do with E.J. and Happy"?**

"**E.J yes, he told me today that he still loves me and that he always loved me and he wants me back. Why was I going out with Happy? I'm not going out with Happy it was just lunch".**

"**Well, does Happy like you"? **

"**I don't know. He talks to me a lot. Jillian said that juice and she knew that he was going to ask me out. So I guess".**

"**So what do you want to do? Do you want to be with Happy and give it a try or do you want to be free of all of this craziness that is called our life".**

**I laughed at the statement that she made because Tara, Donna, and I only really knew for sure the craziness that would go on.**

"**So you have a choice to make you could be like me and be with him and wait for that call the he is in prison or dead on the side of the road. Or you could be like Tara when she was 18 and get the hell out to make something of yourself".**

"**Hey, Donna you made something of yourself. You are a good wife, mother, daughter and sister. If you had left I would still be that angry non talking little girl that slept in Jax's closet and that never knew how to dance. You are something to people around you. You just got to give it time to settle then everything will be fine again".**

"**I know. I just don't want you to miss out on anything". **

"**I won't big sister as long as I have you; I know I will be just fine".**

"**Well, I'm going to go thanks for the talk today".**

"**Anytime you want talk just come over or call me. I'm always here for you forever and ever. Because I'm going to be there when you get married to whoever that will be, your first baby, and college graduation. I'm not going anywhere".**

"**I know and I love you". **

"**I love you too, go home, go dance, and do something".**

**After the talk with Donna I had felt a little better and instead of going to TM I went to the studio instead to do a little dancing. Donna always knew what was better for me. Know that dancing was the one thing that set me free to express myself. Nothing to worry, just me and the music". **

"**Not realizing it was 8 o'clock and that I had been at the studio for 3 and half hours I needed to go home to shower and finish homework.**

**When I arrived home mom was sitting at the table smoking.**

"**So when were you going to tell me about your date".**

"**It wasn't a date it was lunch".**

"**That's weird cause Happy was not his normal self today at the garage almost pleasant and in a good mood".**

"**I don't know what you're doing with him, but it looks good and I like it. I think you make him happy no pun intended".**

"**How did you know"?**

"**I know everything that happens with my baby girl".**

"**So either dad told you this morning or you somehow tortured Juice for info because you thought something was up".**

"**You're good just like me it was Juice".**

"**Of course", I said.**

"**I left you dinner in the oven if our hungry".**

**I'm going to go shower, then I will eat I have a lot of homework to do".**

**I ran up stairs and took a quick shower before coming back downstairs to my dad sitting reading the paper and smoking a cigar.**

"**When did you get home"?**

"**Just a little while ago, what about you"?**

"**Just got here".**

"**Oh", as I walked to the stove to grab my plate.**

"**Did you already eat"?**

"**Yeah, I ate already". **

**I sat down and pulled out my homework and started on my dinner.**

"**So you and Happy went out today how was that".**

"**It was lunch not dinner and a movie".**

"**Well, you know we don't date so that was like dinner and a movie".**

**I looked at my dad and he was right. The lunch today was a normal person's dinner and a movie.**

"**Crap"!**

"**What did you say"? **

"**Nothing".**

"**I just have a couple of questions. Do you like him"?**

"**I think he is interesting, in the way that he is not like everyone else. What's your second question"?**

"**I think you should give him a shot. What's the worst that could happen"?**

**I looked at my dad and thinking to myself I could stay here or get the hell out of charming.**

**He put his paper down and got up from the table not before he kissed my head and told me good night.**

"**Goodnight", I said.**

"**Well, what's the worst thing that could happen? Then Donna's word sprang to life in my mind stay or go. If I stayed I would be her and how much I loved her she was right do I want to wait to get that phone call that he's dead or in prison. Or do I pull a Tara and get the hell out of Charming the first chance I get. I had a lot of thinking to do and Happy wasn't going to make it easy on me.**


	7. Bad Memories

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who are still following and enjoying my chapters. If you have any questions that would like to ask please feel free to ask them. I haven't exactly known where to go with this and it has changed directions many times so I hope I do it some justice. I don't own Sons of Anarchy that belongs to the genius whose name is Kurt Sutter and FX. I do however own Izzy Morrow, Rayne, And Jillian and all of their issues. So please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Bad Memories

The week had flown by. Wednesday was like any other day except E.J. avoided me like I had the plague and that was fine by me as long as he didn't have any more heartfelt words to say. After school was finished I went over to TM and it was bare because most of the guys had taken off on club business. So I had finished up at the garage and headed over to the studio to put in a couple of hours. I got home and went to bed with no problems to speak of. Thursday was the same boring as usual in the quiet town of Charming. I had spoken to soon of the quietness that sometimes consumes this town when I was woken by a loud explosion that turned the night sky to amber. I watched from my window unable to go back to sleep. Just when I thought that this school year was going to be nice and uncomplicated. The night sky lit up like the fourth of July. I grabbed my IPod from the charger and pour my headphones in maybe I could get a couple more hours of sleep tonight.

I had woken up again at the sound of my phone going off.

"Hey, Jackson what can I do you for".

"Was wondering Lil sis can I borrow your truck today".

"Are you sure you're going to make it to storage today".

"Yeah, I'm going to make it today".

"I will leave it here keys will be in the dish by the door just don't forget. I hate being without my ride".

"You got it".

"Hey, that explosion last night do I have anything to worry about"?

"Nothing for you to worry about; but be careful. Call me if anything weird happen".

"Ok, I love you take care of my ride".

"I love you too, darling".

"I hate when you call me darling".

"I know you do".

As Jax Hung up the phone I laid back down in bed wondering what kind of shit was going to go down today. After about 20 minutes of just laying there I thought I would be a good idea to get and get ready for school. Today was Friday and it was official the first game of the season. Tonight was going to be a night of fun to just be a teenage girl. 30 minutes later, I walked downstairs to be confronted by my mom, dad, Tig, and Bobby.

"Good morning", I said.

"Holy shit, I just got hard Tig", said as everyone sent him looks.

I had fully walked all the way into the kitchen so everyone looked up at me. I was standing there in my blue and white warrior's cheerleader uniform.

"What"?

"Nothing", was all Bobby could say as he got up to fill his coffee cup.

"You look good baby, want some coffee. Bobby brought muffins".

"Mmmm", they look good Bobby. As I poured myself some coffee and grabbed a muffin there was as knock on the kitchen door.

"Hey mom, dad, Elvis, Tig; Good morning".

"Hey, Jilly".

"Holy shit, I'm going to go to jail because you guys look like that. I am incredibly hard right now".

"Ugh, Tig that's gross"!

"Well sorry, it's true though".

"Well thank you Tigger", said Jill as she ruffled his hair. "I'm legal, Izzy's not so you're free and clear with me".

"What about juice"?

"I don't know, what about Happy", she said with a sly smirk on her face.

"What about happy were friends"?

"That's not what I've heard or seen".

"Whatever, hey where's Sara".

"Oh she's in the car finishing her makeup".

"Sara, get your ass in here; Bobby Elvis made muffins".

In a split second Sara came charging through the backdoor with her fiery red hair in pigtails. As Tig quietly got up from the table adjusted himself and left with a saying a word to anyone. We all just cracked up laughing. As Sara, Jillian and I got our coffee and organic blueberries muffins we walked outside a got into Jillian's jeep and headed off to school. When we arrived at school there was blue, white, and black everywhere school spirit was definitely in full swing. Candace from the school newspaper The Warrior's Wall was taking pictures of all football players and cheerleaders.

"Hey Iz, can I get a picture of you guys"?

"Sure, no problem".

Sara, Jillian, and I grouped around hugging each other getting ready for our picture. When E.J. walked up to us," we got next captains and co-captains it would be great for yearbook".

I just smiled and took the picture with my girls this was definitely going to be weird. As we rearranged ourselves and the guys got behind us, snaking their arms around our shoulders. I was just hoping and praying that this would be over quickly. E.J. leaned close to my ear and whispered," I still love you; you know", as Candace took the picture my face must have told it all when she looked at it and said," We need to take another one".

As soon as we were done with the pictures and the quotes for the paper, we went inside. E.J. was close on my heels as I walked to my locker.

"Did you hear what I said"?

"I heard you", as I opened my locker not making eye contact with him.

"What are you doing"?

"I'm not doing anything really".

"Like hell you aren't doing anything".

"What is with the all of a sudden deep profound admiration you keep spouting"?

"I'm just telling you the truth that I love you".

"Well you didn't love me enough when you cheated on me with Rayne and then lied about it".

"Well you never told me you loved me either".

"Yeah well maybe there was a reason for it", I said as I slammed my locker and walked to class not bothering to turn and look around.

"Hey, where not done yet"?

"Unfortunately, we are done and have been for a while. You were fine when I was alone and now maybe that there's someone else now you want to try to fight to be together. It doesn't work that way. Get over it. It was what it was and nothing more. There was no sex, no promises, no love nothing just whatever that was. So just let it go".

"You will always be mine".

"Keep thinking that cause it will never happen".

"Bitch"!

"I heard that…...Asshole"...

I tossed my books on my desk and sat down today of all days was going to be a long one. For most of my morning classes; people where looking at me weird and texting each other in class. When I got out I was met by Jillian, "so Bluebird blew up why you didn't tell me; everyone was saying that it was a gun factory by the streams last night".

"I have no idea what you're talking about. The guys are just mechanics and Harley lovers and I'm just a receptionist".

"So what do I do"?

"You have no idea what's going on either".

"You're just a club member's old lady nothing more and nothing less, that's it".

"Oh yeah; just to let you know that Juice texted me there coming to take us out to lunch today".

"Who's all coming to lunch"?

"Sack, Kozik, Hap, and juice were going to the diner".

"In our uniforms".

"Yep".

"Today".

"Yep".

"Before the pep rally".

"Yep"...

"Why do you keep saying yep"?

"I don't know just sounds right I guess".

"I hate you know".

"Yep ".

"Smartass".

"Yep".

"Ok, shut the hell up".

"Yep."

"You little bitch".

"Yes you are".

I had walked to math class after Jillian told me that the guys were taking us to lunch. So my version of a lunch is that like they're version a triple date or something. I'm sitting in class not real paying attention to the fact that Mr. Sinclair said it was going to be an easy day and just work on the list of homework he gave us at the beginning of the week. I was completely dazed and my mind was wondering about that night at Kay's house party...seeing Rayne and E.J. together wasn't exactly what I call a good memory. The fact that she was my best friend and he was my boyfriend kind of hit me in the wrong place. It wasn't because I was in love with E.J. it was because there was no trust and no loyalty; that hurt the most...

"Hey, (snap, snap) they are waiting for you. Are you all o.k?"

As I was putting my stuff in my bag, "Yeah "I'm fine I was zoning out".

"What were you thinking about? I was standing here for like five minutes trying to get your attention".

"Nothing, just stuff", as I got up and starting to walk outside.

"Right, nothing has you zoning out like that".

"Can we just drop it and go to lunch".

We walked outside and met up with Sara who was already outside talking to the guys.

"What's up what took you guys so long"?

"Nothing" I said.

"Izzy was zoning out again".

Happy gave me a puzzled look but didn't want to get into anything. So are we going to the diner for lunch?

"We were thing Gio's for pizza".

"Does that sound ok"?

I looked at the girls "sounds good to me".

The guys mounted their bikes and hopped on. After we took their helmets and hopped on we headed to Gio's for lunch. When we got to there we sat down and ordered our food. I was sitting next to happy and he put his arm around the back of my chair.

"What no double meat today", he joked?

I sent him a small smile," not today just a slice of cheese and a salad for me", I said kindly and quietly.

Kozik, juice, and sack got up to get our order and Sara and Jillian went to the bathroom. Happy turned to me and asked," Why are you so quiet today".

"No reason just is".

"Oh, so there's nothing wrong".

"Not really", not wanting to get into it u just said no.

He looked at me and said," Ok".

"Would you tell me if there was something wrong right"?

"I don't know maybe".

"You don't know. Well is it something that I did or said".

As everyone was making their way back to us," no can we just drop it. We got to finish eating and then go back to school for the pep rally and classes". He just removed his arm from the back of my chair and turned around and said," Ok". We ate in semi silence while making small chit chat with the others. After lunch was eaten and paid for we hopped on the bikes and rode back to the school. When we reached the school we got off Jillian kissed juice and Sara and Kozik did the same. I returned Happy's helmet and as I went to walk away from him he grabbed my hand. I turned into him and he snaked his hand around my waist," I hope your day gets better and you can tell me what's wrong". As he leaned into to kiss me I turned my face and the kiss landed on my cheek. He quietly pushed away from me and got back on his bike he said," Ok". I looked at his hurt face and said, "It's not you really, I'm just thinking about a lot of stuff that's all I promise".

"You promise".

"I promise, and when I make a promise I keep them".

"Ok", he said as he mounted his bike and the guys took off for TM.

We walked back into the school and made our way to the cafeteria where the assembly was getting ready to take place. We laughed and cheered our way to pumping up the crowd. With the pep rally over, our last hour of classes was a cake walk. The day had rounded itself out to be pretty o.k. I walked to my locker and gathered the remaining of my books when my cell rang.

"Hey, ma".

"I'm outside are you ready"?

"Yeah, I am on my way out".

As I made my way to my mother's car, I hopped, "We have to go check on Wendy"?

"O.k.", as I put on my seatbelt and headed over to Jax's house.

I looked at the yard and this place was a pigsty, newspapers were piled up out front and the mail was bulging from the mailbox.

"Are you sure she's even here; looks like she split"?

"I don't know. Jax said she was home and the she hadn't sent him a doctor's bill in weeks".

"I'm going to go check the side and see if the back door is locked". As I walked around to the carport I peeked in though the kitchen window. "Ma, she's passed out in the kitchen with blood on the floor"!

Mom told me to go call 911. I ran to the call and fished my cell phone from my bag and dialed the number. I gave them the address and the possible scenario of what was going on. I ran back to the house and she grabbed my cell phone and tried to call Jax and Clay. There was no answer and they might be out of in church.

"You go with Wendy to the hospital. I will go get Jax and Clay".

Once the paramedics had made entry in the house, I had stayed with Wendy and mom left to go get Jax. At the hospital, they were asking me all these questions. When did I last see her? What was she on? How far along was she? They had rushed her into emergency surgery and preparing her for a c-section. That the baby was in real bad shape and needed to be born. I had sat down after filling out what looked like mountains of paperwork, when I heard mom, Jax, Clay, and the guys coming down talking about Darby and the Hairy Dog. I had put down the rest of the clipboards and stood up. We were waiting and Wendy wasn't out of surgery yet. Chibs gave me a look and sat down next to me.

"Are you alright"?

"Yeah, I'm good. Just hate hospitals and the waiting is just driving me mad".

"Not with that; with finding her on the floor like that. Must be pushing some buttons with you cause of your mom".

"If you are asking if I'm going to crack under pressure and have to go see my shrink again. I'm o.k. I promise. I would tell you if I wasn't".

"O.K.", was all he could muster up to say. I was cracking under pressure but the cracks were small hairline fractures that could be covered up with a smile. I just didn't want to have to be made to go see Dr. Lisch again.

We sat there for what felt like hours, when Tara emerged and told us that Abel had a hole in his stomach and he CHD or how mom put it the family flaw. The doctor didn't want to wait any longer and do the surgery to repair his heart. I was so nervous and scared that he would die and that Jax would never forgive himself. I had zoned out for like a minute till I saw Jax walk away from Tara and ordered mom to go with her. Chibs and Bobby had followed Jax after dad told them to watch his back. Mom and I followed Tara to the nicu and gowned and gloved up. We walked in and started to cry he was so small and had blonde hair like Jax. He was beautiful. I couldn't help but upset at Wendy for doing this to a small baby, her and Jax's baby, my nephew. I stepped out of the room to get a breath of fresh air.

"You sure your o.k.", as dad walked up to me to hug me.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I rubbed my face and let out a deep breath.

"You were thinking about your mom".

"I'm thinking how someone could do this to a little baby. That she cared more about her $40 rush that she did her own flesh blood. Who would do that"?

"Not that I'm defending her, but she has a disease and you know that. Your mother loved you very much".

"Not enough to put down the needle", as I huffed away and walked back to the nicu.

Mom had taken one look at me and told me to get the hell out of here. There was nothing more I could do tonight and that Wendy wasn't going to be awake any time soon.

"You could come and visit them tomorrow. Go to the game and have fun for one night at least. I will call you if anything happens".

"Are you sure"?

"Yes, I'm sure. Go have fun at the big game and at the clubhouse".

"I'll call Jillian to pick me up so I can get my truck at the TM".

"O.K., baby, see you tomorrow".

"Bye, mama".

I walked out of the hospital and was greeted by Jillian as she pulled up.

"I need to go to TM to get my truck then we can go to the game".

"Fine by me hop on in. How are Wendy and Abel"?

"Fine, I guess for now. We won't know more until tomorrow".

We made our way to Tm. I hopped out of Jillian's Jeep and made my way over to my truck. I was getting ready to pull out when I was stopped by Happy.

"Are you coming to the party tonight"?

"I might for a little bit. I have lot of homework to do and I also have to open in the morning".

"O.K. well I will see you if you decide to show up".

"Yeah, I guess you will", as I pulled out of the lot and made my way to the school for the first game of the season. I tried to put on my happy face but it was just killing me. I had a lot on my mind and that it was really starting to affect me. I had already talked to Donna, so know I really needed to talk to Tara about all of this. Plus I knew that I was going to have to have a conversation with Wendy when she woke up. Why does the past all ways seem to come back and bite me in the ass?

After a couple of hours the game had passed by quickly and we had won by a landslide 21-7. Jillian, Sara, and I headed to the locker room to shower and to change so we could go to the clubhouse to meet up with the guys. I was not really in a partying mood but it was better than sitting in a hospital room waiting for Wendy to wake up.

We had finished getting dressed and went to the clubhouse. As we pulled into the lot Tig was in the ring with Happy. We walked over to an empty table and sat down. I could hear my dad tell Bobby to break that shit up. When Bobby had stepped in the ring to break up the fight; he told them to hug it out. When everything was said and done and they were climbing out of the ring. I noticed Rayne was waiting over by the side with a towel in her hands waiting to dry Happy off. He just grabbed the towel from her hands and grabbed his kutte and shirt of the table and walked over to us.

"So you made it. How did you like the fight"?

"It was a good fight", I said with a sly smirk in my face.

"I think you should give the winner a kiss", as he leaned down and placed his hands on either side of the bench I was sitting on.

"Oh, so you're saying I should find Tig and give him a kiss. He was clearly the winner; since you were getting your assed kicked", I laughed with a huge smile on my face.

He moved in close and straddled my legs. He snaked one arm around my waist and hoisted me up to him. He was sweaty and really close to my face as he leaned in and grabbed me by the back of my hair and kissed me. He kissed me with one of those passionate; dominating kissed that takes your breath away. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands ran up and down my back.

Our lips were fighting over control that we each didn't want to relinquish. After the noise had quieted down, our lips had broken free. We were applauded with hoots and hollering, "There you go about damn time". I had turned too laughed and buried myself in his chest.

"Oh my God", I had turned several shades of red. Happy had grabbed my hand and lead me to my truck.

"So are you leaving"?

"Yeah, I need to go home and do some homework".

"I will see you tomorrow", as he stepped closer and gave me another kiss this time more sweet and with a little less of passion. I leaned up to him and kissed him back.

"We have a lot to talk about tomorrow".

"We sure do", as I hopped into my truck and headed for home. When I walked into the house I was completely alone. I headed upstairs to take a shower. Once out of the shower I pulled my books out and started on the massive stack of homework. I leaned back in my bed and rubbed my lips. I let out a deep breath,"Izzy, what the hell are you doing"? And for second I really had no idea what the hell I was doing; but I needed to figure it out fast.


	8. Rules, Truth, and Violence

**A/N: I don't own anything related to Sons of Anarchy. That belongs to the genius and his name is Kurt Sutter. I do however own Isabel "Izzy "Morrow, Jillian, Rayne, and other OC'S to follow and all of their issues. Hope you enjoy reading and review. If you have any questions please feel free to ask.**** . ****If anyone has any ideas to where I can take this story or any suggestions please let me know.**

Samcro Kinda Life chapter 8: Rules, Truth, and Violence

Saturday morning was going to be full of challenges; first being I had to open the garage, talk to happy, and then have a little heart to heart with Wendy all of which I really didn't want to do. I lay wide awake in a disheveled mess called my bedroom; with my books splayed across the bed with unfinished homework. Clothes piling up in the chair where I would have sat down to do my homework, but laundry was the least of my worries. I hadn't set down and found any new music for my Miss Ronnie's dance recital at the being of November. I was also behind on practice for all of my routines. I was barely keeping things afloat and now I was drowning. Drowning in a sea of Samcro; and misplaced organization; which I was legendary for. I just need one day, 24 hours of just getting back into my routine; a routine that I had solely coveted for the past 4 years. The past four years were really my best; school, garage, family, and dance but now all I could manage was school and I was barely finishing that on time.

Good thing it was 3 in the morning; so I could get my ass up and get started on my laundry. I got up after lying in bed for another 15 minutes; procrastination wasn't going to be my friend today. Today I was going to kick procrastination ass by completing the things that I needed to get down with today. I got up put on my TM work gear and proceeded to clean my room. I tossed all the dirty clothes into the hamper and packed all my books up in my backpack along with my laptop and headphones. Once my things were packed I also put clothes in an extra bag for when I had to get to the studio. I cleaned off my desk and made my bed and took my laundry downstairs to through it into the washing machine. Once I was downstairs I tossed in my laundry and headed to the kitchen to make myself breakfast and my lunch for today. After eating breakfast, I ran back upstairs and grabbed my bags and tossed them in the truck. I went back inside to the sound of my mom calling me.

"Hey, baby what are you doing"?

"I'm getting ready to get to work; but first I have to get my laundry and fold it and put it upstairs".

"Was wondering what you were going to be doing today is all".

"Well, I'm going to work, then to the hospital to see Abel and Wendy during lunch, and then I am going to the dance studio after I get off of work. I have a lot to get done today and needed a head start. What were you going to do today"?

"I was going to go see Abel and head over to Jax's to get started on cleaning and remodeling his house".

"O.K., call me if you need any help with anything. I'm leaving right now as soon as I put my laundry upstairs. Oh and there is a fresh pot of coffee made for you guys? Tell dad I will see him later. Love you".

I ran my laundry upstairs and grabbed my cell phone and bag and made my way to my truck. I drove the twenty minutes to TM all while talking to myself about what I was going to do today. Once I pulled up to TM the gate was closed. I parked my truck and took out my key and unlocked the gate and preceded though just enough to pull my truck in and relock the gate closed. It was about 5:30 in the morning and nobody was up and the garage doesn't open till 7 so I had plenty of time to myself. Once I parked and

made my way to the office I took my school bag and purse and put them in the office. I placed my lunch in the shop refrigerator and pulled out the coffee to get my day started. I looked down at the desk and since my mom and I were not there the last couple of days the guys had left it a complete mess. I turned on the lights, the computer and started going through all of the invoices on the desk. Just to think that I thought that this was going to be an easy day, I guess that wasn't going to be true. I sat down and started going over Friday's paperwork and trying to make since of the mess that was out of control. When I was nose deep into paperwork there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it" as I got up from the desk and walked to the door?

"It's Sack, can I come in".

"Yeah", as I unlocked the door."There's fresh coffee made if you want some".

"No, I'm good. Saw that the light was on and wondered what you were doing here so early".

"Wanted to get a start on the day and I knew you guys would have the office a mess and wanted to fix it before I had to deal with today's stuff".

"Oh, why what's up Sack where are you up so early".

"Kind of use to getting up early since I got back from Iraq, plus I needed to get stuff ready in the clubhouse you know like breakfast and coffee and make sure that the bar was stocked".

"Oh, right and the prospecting continue I guess, huh".

"Yeah", as he got up from the chair and made his way to the door, "I will catch you later, Izzy".

"I will see you in a couple of hours Sack".

As Half-Sack left I picked up where I left off with Friday's paperwork and finished as soon as it hit 7. The guys were piling into the office to clock out and get their marching orders. As I got up from the desk, I heard a loud rumble that could only mean that my dad, Tig, and Jax were making their way into the lot. I walked over to the door and peered out.

"Good morning", as my dad came walking into the office.

"What are you doing here so early"?

"The guys left the office a mess again and I needed to get started on the Friday's invoices and filings before I could even think about the stuff that was going to happen today".

"Oh, are we trying to get a raise for a little extra work", Tig asked as he made his way into the office and over to the coffee pot.

"Maybe", as I looked at him, "someone around here needs to make sure we get paid for all the hard labor that goes on around here".

"You're cute, you know that when you're being condescending".

"I know I am", as I handed Tig his list of repos for him," Oh and you're partner in c rime today is Kozik".

"Why do I have to be with that pain in the ass"?

"Well, Tiggy it's because sometimes you're a pain in my ass, that's why", as I reached into my desk drawer and pulled out a king size Snickers bar," I do have rewards if you're a good boy today".

Tig licked his lips and took the candy bar from my hands and smiled, "You know me well".

"Yeah, a little too well I think", causing my dad to laugh and Jax who had just joined us in the conversation.

"Who do I have today Lil' sis"?

"You my dear sweet brother are in the shop today with oil changes, tire rotations and a transmission that needs some TLC".

"Sounds like and easy day".

I handed him his first list of appointments that had to be done first. After going through the entire paperwork dad finally asked, "So the custom paint job that happy was working on, what's going on with that"?

"I finally got the o.k. from the customer about which design he liked the most and got confirmation. I ordered everything on Wednesday when I came in and the stuff was delivered yesterday so Hap can get started on it today".

"What would I do without you and you mother running the office"?

"You would be broke and the business would go down in flames", I said with a smile.

"True, I will send Hap to see when he gets up".

"O.K., his shift doesn't start till 9".

I sat down at the desk and with all the comings and goings of the guys and customers the morning was actually progressing fairly nice. I managed to catch up on all the paperwork from the week and handed out assignments for the repos that I could actually have time to get started on my homework. I had opened my bag and started on the copious amounts of history that I neglected and started making a dent when the phone rang.

"Teller-Morrow, this is Isabel speaking, how can I help you", there was nothing on the phone just the sound of someone breathing, "Hello"?

I hung up the phone and continued on my history homework. After about an hour I was finished, one subject down only two more to go. Instead of doing more school work I plugged in my laptop and headphones and proceeded to go through the thousands of songs that I had saved to find recital music for Mrs. Ronnie. As I was about to put on my headphones, Happy walked into the office he was a little early in his shift so I guess this was the time for our little talk. He came in and closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair across the desk from me.

"Can we talk"?

"Sure, I'm not busy and you're early to start work. So what's up"?

"I wanted to talk with you about that kiss last night".

"O.K., what about that kiss last night"?

"So how did you feel about that"?

"The kiss was good", I said with a smirk looking at him to gage a reaction." How do you feel about that kiss"?

"I was drunk last night, but it felt right", as he looked up, "I wouldn't mind kissing you some more, if that's alright with you".

"Yeah, that would be alright. So what does this mean exactly"?

"It's wherever you want this to go", he said as he stood up and walked around the desk, "But if it's not going anywhere I'm not exactly going to make this easy for you".

"Well wherever this is going I know there are rules; but sometimes rules are made to be broken".

"Not my rules; but we will talk more about rules later".

"So these are your rules that I need to follow".

"Clubhouse rules for an old lady, and yes my rules".

"You think very highly of yourself don't you? I might have rules of my own that need to be met", as I stood up from behind the desk and walked over and sat on the edge. He walked over to me and leaned down and wrapped his arm around my waist, "Like I said before my rules", before he kissed me. Our tongues where fighting for dominance, but he eventually worn on that front. Grabbing the back of my head and pressing me into him, I wanted him to win that fight. My hands roamed down his chest, finding their way to his abs and made their way to his waist; where I wrapped my hands around him and pressed him into me. I could get used to this feeling of him underneath my fingertips close to his body; feeling his warmth and so much more. We weren't paying much attention when the door opened.

"Am I interrupting, kids", was all mother could say as we broke away from each other.

"I was just getting Hap's timecard and keys for the storage unit", as I pulled away and started rummaging through the desk to find the keys.

"Hmm, that's one hell of a time card and set of keys you're working on", she said as she made her way into the office.

"Hap, how are you doing"?

"I'm doing real good Gemma and yourself".

"I'm doing just fine darling. I like what I see so far".

"Ma, aren't you suppose to be a Jax's house cleaning or something".

"Iz, I will see you later. Gemma it's always a pleasure".

"Same to you".

"That's nice, when where you going to tell me you and him were kissing".

"I don't have to tell you about everyone I kiss do I".

"No, but I definitely approve of your choice".

"Why is that? What's got you so hell bent on me being with a Son"?

"Nothing, I just know what's best for you".

"That's not really an answer now is it"?

"Well it's my answer that I'm giving you so deal with that".

"Fine", was all I could muster up to say without starting a fight? I had more pressing matters to attend to than my mother playing matchmaker. I sat down and finished working on the music before I was interrupted. My mother just sat down on the other side of the desk watching me, not talking just watching me like a hawk. After about 30 minutes of music choices, I had burned a new cd and put it in my bag before she asked if she could use my laptop. So without any questions I turned it over to her so she could do some internet shopping for Abel's room. While my mom was on the computer, I grabbed the lunch menus from the bottom drawer and a note pad. As my dad made his way into the office, "Baby, you getting orders for lunch today right".

"Yes I am", showing my hand to him before I made my way to the garage.

I walked out through the door, making my way over to the guys for their lunch selections.

"Clay, did you know that Izzy and Happy are kissing".

"Yeah, saw it last night at the party last night", as he sat down at the desk, "Why"?

"Nothing and you're o.k. with that. I thought she couldn't hook up with anyone till she turned 18".

"Look, I already told her about the rules of hooking up with a patched member, but nothing too serious till she's 18. Plus, Hap's already been to see me and I gave him the thumbs up or so to speak".

"Does Izzy know that he came to see you about that"?

"No, and I am going to keep it that way; so no interfering with them", as I gave Gemma a look that I wasn't playing around."Got it".

"I got it. I wasn't going to do anything", as she place a kiss on my lips.

"Right", as I made my way back to the clubhouse.

I looked at Izzy through the window and I know she has been through a lot. I love that little girl so much I just want to see her happy and following in her mama's footsteps. I know I'm going to have to give her the old lady rules speech and she is not going to like that. But I will do that once I know how serious they are getting with one another.

After I had taken all the orders of everyone at the garage, I faxed it in and had made arrangements to pick it up in 45 minutes. Finishing most of the mid morning paperwork it was almost time for lunch and I needed to pick it; so I grabbed my keys and headed to my truck. I hopped in my truck and toward the diner; when I arrived I ran into Scott and E.J. damn this day was not letting up. First, my mother now this; I just need to run in and then out again.

"Hey Izzy, how are you doing"?

"I'm good, picking up lunch for the garage. How are you guys doing"?

"Doing the same thing you are for my dad and his crew".

"Nice, well I have to hurry and get back", I said as I hurriedly brushed past them into the diner.

"Bye Izzy, see you at school".

"Yeah, I will see you later".

I went in and talked to Hannah as I paid and she helped me out to the truck with all my bags. I drove back to the garage and the guys had met me by the truck grabbing bags and going over to the picnic tables to eat. I ran back into the office to put the receipt and change back into the lockbox, before grabbing my lunch out of the refrigerator and heading to my truck. I hopped in my truck and started to back out when Happy was at my window,"Hey, not staying for lunch".

"No, I'm going to go see Abel and Wendy and then I will be back".

"O.K., I guess I will see you when you get back then".

"Yeah, I am coming back to work. I will see you then".

I took off towards St. Thomas hospital to see my brand new nephew and his mother Wendy. I really like Wendy. She is a good person with a good heart just that she's trapped in this thing with Jax. Which is her down fall; I parked and walked into the hospital and made my way to the floor that Wendy was on. I knocked on the door," Come in".

"Hey Wendy, How are you doing"?

"I'm a little sore and dopey but other than that I'm o.k.", she said as she started to cry.

"Why are you crying"?

"I thought you are going to hate me", she said as I handed her a tissue.

"We need to talk. You need to get help Wendy. You almost killed yourself and Abel".

"I know I need help but I don't know how? I don't have family here besides you and Jax".

"Jax will support you if you're serious about getting help and I will help to but this has got to stop".

"I tried, too before I got pregnant when me and Jax decided to give it another go. I don't know I just couldn't do it".

"This may sound mean, but do you love Abel. Do you love him more than $40.00 rush"?

"Of course, I do. Why would you say that? I thought you were here to help me".

"I am here to help to you, that's why what I am about to tell you doesn't go any farther than the two of us? Just sit and listen to what I have to say".

"O.K., what is?

"Before I came to live with Clay and Gemma; my mom was into to crank real deep. She turned to turning tricks to get her next score fix when I was four. We were living out of a shitty ass motel, you know the kind that's by the hour. As tears began to stream down my face," She would lock me in the closet when her dealer or john's would come over; so they didn't know she had a kid. One time, her dealer came over, and she had sex with him for drugs. The drugs that she got where bad really bad; she made her needle and found her favorite vein. She shot the shit in and collapsed on the bed and died. I watched the whole thing from the closet unable to do anything, unable to help. I was locked in the closet for a week with only water, crackers, and a jar of peanut butter, and only going to the bathroom on myself. When the apartment manager found her, after our week she paid was up I was so sick I spent 2 weeks in the hospital".

"Oh, my god, Izzy why didn't say anything"?

"I'm not done yet. I was placed in foster care for a month till they could track down Clay and that's when I moved to Charming, but the damage was already done. I didn't talk to anyone for nearly 2 years. I spent almost every night sleeping in Jax's closet cause I was terrified in being in a room by myself. Tara, Donna, Jax, Opie, Chibs, my mom and dad only know about this. I never told anyone because I have trust issues. I mean can you blame me for having trust issues, a mother is supposed to protect their child she didn't. I almost died that day", I said as I sat down in the chair next to Wendy's bed. I leaned back and slowly let out a deep breath. She handed me a tissue to me.

"Why did you tell me that"?

"I thought maybe if you knew, what happened to a child of a drug addicted parent you would see the lasting affects that it had and you would want to choice something differently for Abel. Don't say anything; just think about what I said".

"I will thank you Izzy".

"The only way you can thank me is to think about Abel", I said as I got up and grabbed my bag from the counter and walked out of her room. When I walked out of her room, I ran right into Tara," Hey, Tara".

"What's wrong", as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing; just having a little heart to heart chat with Wendy; I've got to go back to the garage".

"Are you sure you're fine"?

"I'm good, just some truth that needed to be told". I walked to elevator and turned and waved at Tara she had that look of concern on her face which one could mean she was going to talk to Jax. I better get ready for that now instead of later. As I drove back to the garage, I was trying to get back into a good mood by blasting some music. I arrived at the garage and, I could see it now that Jax was waiting for me, by the front door.

"Hey big brother what can I do you for"?

"You went to see Wendy".

"Who called you Tara or Wendy"?

"Does it matter who called me"?

"Yeah, it kind of does matter", I said jokingly.

He gave the look of truth, "fine I talked to Wendy and told her the truth about my mother", as I made my way past him to the desk.

"Why"?

"She needs help Jax. I was just trying to help her that's all".

"I know you are trying to help but with you I worry".

"Why, cause talking about her is sore spot for me even after all of these years".

"Yeah, because you still deal with it even though you don't say anything. On mother's day, her birthday, any major holiday you get quiet and reserved. You don't want anything to do with anyone and it makes my heart hurt to see you hurting".

"Thanks, to know that you notice", as I began to cry. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the head.

"I love you, you are my little sister. I love you, darling".

"Ug, I hate it when you call me darling", as I slapped his arm, "get out of here and get back to work".

Jax left the office and business finished as usual, the rest of the night finished fast. It was already 7 o'clock before I knew it. I was sitting at the desk finishing the last bit of math that I had to do before Monday. I was waiting on Kozik and Tig to get back from their last repo so I could file the paperwork. The guys had finished cleaning the garage and bringing me the slips to pay and to file. I was working on the deposit that I needed to give it Bobby so he could lock it up in the safe. I walked over to the clubhouse and found Bobby and handed over the deposits. When I came out of the clubhouse Kozik and Tig where pulling in arguing with each other.

"I see you two are still alive".

"Barely, this guys is ridiculous to work with I swear", Kozik said as he throw up his hands.

"I work just fine. It's you that's can't do a simple job", Tig said as he threw the clipboard at Kozik.

"Tig, where you a good boy today"?

"He's alive isn't he"?

"I guess so, come on step into my office".

I took the clipboard from Kozik and gave Tig his king size Snicker's bar.

"Thanks a lot doll face".

"No problem, a promise is a promise right".

"True", he said before shoving almost the whole thing in his mouth.

"What about me"?

"What do you like"?

"A big piece of chocolate cake like the one I had at Chib's birthday party".

"We will see if you're good"?

"I want a whole cake".

"O.K. Kozik we will see about that".

"O.K."

Once they were gone; I slipped into the bathroom to change into my dance clothes, when I came out Happy was sitting my chair.

"So what are you doing tonight"?

"I have dance routines to work on tonight", I said as the phone rang, "Hold on".

"Teller-Morrow, this is Isabel speaking, how can I help you", there was nothing on the phone just the sound of someone breathing again like this morning, "Hello, hello"?

"Who was that"?

"No one was on the phone, just breathing. I guess it was a bad connection".

"I'm not partying tonight. I have to work on routines, take a swim, a run, and finish some homework tonight".

"That's a pretty big to do list".

"Yes, it is".

"See that would be one of my rules, to spend time with me".

"Nice to know that's one of your rules. I thought we aren't talking rules to we figure out what this is".

"So what are we"?

"Well, right now we are just kissing and having lunch together", as I turned to pick up my bags off the floor. I walked over to Happy and placed a kiss on his lips biting him just a little bit," We will see what happens next".

He called out, "I don't like to play games".

"Good, cause neither do I", as I walked out to my truck and threw my stuff in the backseat. I turned around and with his ninja like quietness he was right behind me."So now you're biting when we kiss".

"No, that was like a onetime deal".

"Damn, cause I like biting when we kiss. Well maybe this can be a onetime deal thing too", as he grabbed me picked me up and pressed against my truck. My legs wrapped around his waist and his hands were fisted in my hair. There was no dominance or fighting it was pure surrender. I had surrendered to his kiss, his touch, his everything. He put my down still kissing me. He pulled away from me but giving my soft light kisses. He looked me in the eyes, and bites my bottom lip,"Have fun doing your routines, run, and swim". Giving me a kiss with each word he spoke, releasing his hands from my hair and running them down my body, stopping at my breast, my hips, and my ass pulling me close and kissing me again soft and gentle.

He steps back slightly out of breath, "Goodnight".

"Goodnight", I said trying to catch my breath. He walked away and went into the clubhouse.

I closed my rear door and walked back to the office to lock the door,"Damn he wasn't going to make this easy".

I hopped in to my truck and drove over to the dance studio and let myself in. I popped in my IPod and started working on the routines that I needed to get down cold. But it wasn't coming easy cause I could think about was that kiss. I still pressed on and worked for the next three hours. When I was done and had at least gone through each routine twice I grabbed my stuff and left. I went home and it was 10:30 and I still needed to get in at least a swim or a run. After arriving at my house and parking my truck I made my way inside, I decided I was going to go for a run. I grabbed my IPod and hopped on the treadmill. I was on the treadmill for at least 35 minutes when I heard the door open.

"I'm home, Izzy".

I hopped off the treadmill in the exercise room and came into the kitchen.

"Hey ma".

"Have you eaten dinner"?

"No, I haven't".

"Go upstairs and shower and I will make us some salads and sandwiches for dinner".

"Where's your dad".

"He took off with Tig, Chib, Juice, and Jax guessing club business. They took the van from TM".

"Go upstairs and get cleaned up so you can eat".

"O.K.", I ran upstairs and hopped in the shower to get cleaned up. I came downstairs to my favorite foods, turkey bacon club and a spinach salad with extra fruit. Mom and I had made small chit chat about our day while we were eating, but I had to get upstairs and at least read a chapter for English class. I ran upstairs and hopped on my bed and grabbed my English book and started reading. I hadn't noticed that it was damn near 1 in the morning. I went downstairs to find my dad smoking a cigar and reading the paper.

"Hey, didn't you read that this morning"?

"Yeah, parts of it. What are you doing up"?

"Was reading for homework and started to get cross-eyed like Tig so I needed something to drink".

My dad laughed, "Why are you always giving Tig such a hard time"?

"I like Tig; he is one of my favorites and his funny. Plus that's how we always are with each other".

"Just asking; it's a love hate thing".

"Right a love and hate thing between us".

"What about Happy; is that a love or hate thing, too"?

"It's an; I don't know him but want to thing", I said as I grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator," is it that going to be a problem".

"No problem, just asking", he said as he put down his paper and put out his cigar," you need to go to bed Luanne and your mom and going to be working you tomorrow for that Taste of Charming thing in a couple of weeks. So go get upstairs and some rest".

"O.K., I will", I went upstairs and got in the bed tomorrow was going to be an adventure. I t always is when it deals with my mother and Luanne.

On Sunday, I was woken up with a note on my nightstand. I was praying that it wasn't a to-do list, but all it said was that Wendy had overdosed last night and the mom was at the hospital. She'll call if there was news I had reached for my phone and called my mom, "What happened"?

"She called her dealer and overdosed in the hospital. They have her on sedated detox. So she will be out for a couple of days".

"Great", was all I could say after our little talk yesterday?

"Want me to come down there and keep you company".

"No, finish your homework and there's some stuff I need you to take care of for the Taste of Charming fundraiser. There is a list on the fridge".

"O.k., call me if there is anything".

"I will, baby".

I hung up the phone and grabbed a pair of jeans, my boots, and a t- shirt and got dressed. On my way down I grabbed my bag and cell phone and headed for the kitchen. I went to the fridge and found the note. Just perfect to think it was list that read like a telephone book. I better get started because I had to make a 75 mile drive to Stockton for some of this crap. I headed over to the gas station to gas up the truck when I ran into Happy, Kozik and the others from Tacoma.

"Hey, you guys going somewhere"?

"Yeah, Dusty called and needed us back for a little run then we will be back in a week or two".

"Oh, and to just think you're going to miss fun town, when they come through".

"What the hell is a fun town", Kozik asked.

"Fun town is a carnival that comes to town every year".

"Oh, well we hate to miss that", Kozik joked.

"Yeah, well I will see you guys later. I have stuff to do for my mom today".

"Kozik, guys give me a minute", as they hopped on their bikes and started off down the street.

"See you later", I said walking away.

"Hey, I will be back in a couple of weeks".

"I'm used to a run schedule and not seeing anyone for a while".

"Yeah, this is different".

"How is this different"?

"You're going to be my old lady. So that makes this different"?

"Who said I was going to be your old lady"?

"That kiss I gave you last night, did it kind of clear things up for you; they did for me".

"I'm not sure".

"Well two weeks will get you thinking about what you want"?

"I already know what I want and it's you", as he kissed me and walked away and mounted his bike and headed off toward the freeway to Tacoma.

I touched my lips and hopped in my truck and started out to Stockton to make a dent in mom's list she left for me. I kept thinking about what he said all day. He was drilling a whole in my head and I wondered what it would be like for that to be the last kiss from him. Once I reached my destination in Stockton I pulled over and got out of my cell phone and found his name.

"O.k. we will try this old lady thing. As soon as you get back there are going to be some rules", I closed my phone and smiled. I had been out all day finishing the last of the arrangements for ma's fundraiser was tired, dirty, and most of all hungry. After dropping off all the things that were in my truck to the storage unit at the garage, I made my way home and finished up my homework. Once I was down with my homework I had showered and eaten and was watching movies on the couch where I had fallen asleep.

I had woken up to dad standing over me, "Izzy, you're going to be late for school".

I rubbed my eyes," What time is it"?

"It's 8 o'clock".

"Oh, shit", as I got up from the couch and ran up stair to put some clothes on and get my ass to school. I ran around like a crazy person putting on my jeans and boots. I was looking for a shirt when my phone rang," Hello".

"You're late, where are you"?

"Trying to get dressed, I will be right there. I'm coming".

I found a shirt that was to my liking and put it on. I ran into to the bathroom to put some make-up on and brush my teeth. I brushed out my hair and grabbed my bag and cell phone and ran out the door giving my dad a kiss on the cheek on my way. I drove the 15 minutes to school and when I got there I hopped out of my truck and ran up the steps. Once I made my way to my locker to get my books I heard the door in the hallway slam. I turned and it was Scott coming down the hallway.

"Hey, Scott", he looked like he wasn't in the mood to talk so I turned away from him to finish what I was doing in my locker. When I felt him behind me and his hands on my shoulders; he forced me to turn around.

"What are you doing get off of me", as I pushed him back?

He pushed me into the lockers sending a shot of pain down my back.

"Dumb whore, you and your family"!

"What are you talking about", as I tried to shake his hand free from me.

"Your dad, brother, and members of SAMCRO killed my brother on Saturday. I know it was them".

"Right, why would they do that", I yelled!

"They run guns or don't you know that and they killed him and blew him up with three Mexican's"!

"You're lying. You got issues with SAMCRO talk to Darby. You know the rules with this shit at the school. You're brother isn't exactly a boy scout either", as the words had left my mouth a felt a hard slap to right side of my face, it left me dazed and on the floor. My hand went up to my lips and there was blood. Tears were streaming down my face; I grabbed my books and ran to the bathroom. Scott just stood there looking at me as I ran down the hallway. I could hear the slamming of my locker and the kicking of the trash can that was nearby. Once I got to the bathroom I looked at my reflection, my mascara was running and I had a busted lip and my face was red. I was going to have a nasty bruise by the end of the day. I washed my face and reapplied my make-up the best I could but the bruise was still very prominent. I was already late but what was ten more minutes. After the crying and the bleeding stopped, I grabbed my books and my bag and walked to science class. As I entered the classroom, everyone's eyes were on me; I made my way to my seat and looked around the room. Everyone was quiet even my teacher, this was going to be hard to explain not only to everyone at school but also my mom and dad and the club. I looked at this window this is way I hate this shit, but it's my life that I live with my family. What can I say it's a Samcro Kinda Life for me? This was going to be one hell of a week.


	9. White Lies

**A/N: I do not own Sons of Anarchy that belongs to the genius and his name is Kurt Sutter. I do however; own Izzy Morrow, Jillian, and Rayne and all of their issues that they have. I do also own other OC's that will show up later in the following chapters. This chapter is called: White Lies. I hope you like it and I do it some justice. Please comment and review.**

**Chapter 9: White Lies**

Fending off stares and comments about my face, I started to daze in and out of my own thoughts. Looking out the window in science class I knew right then and there that a little white lie might be a great way to start or a great way to end everything. Tig had always told me that; I had a tell when playing poker. He always told me to never give it away; but I could help it. It was a part of me and it was deeply ingrained in the way I was so I had no idea how to stop it. I was scared; not scared for Scott but scared for everyone else. My dad and the guys would freak out at the sight of my face and the fact that he knew club business.

I was so into my own head that I didn't notice my teacher call my name; in the now empty classroom.

"Isabel, are you alright".

"I'm fine, why"?

"Well your face, it looks fresh, is there something you want to tell me".

"No, I'm good. It looks worst than it feels. I'm fine really".

I as I gathered up my books, my teacher looked at me and told me, "ok" and walked back to the desk. I got up and began walking out of the classroom when I bumped into Jillian.

"Oh my god, what happened to your face"?

"Nothing", I said as I kept walking to my locker.

"Yeah, right nothing just slammed into your face and busted your lip".

"I'm fine really, it looks worse than it feels", and knowing the words had left my south they were a lie. I was now lying to my best friend and she would surely see right through that. As I was walking to my next class we ran into Sara.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened to your face"?

"Nothing", Jillian tried to say jokingly but it didn't seem to register to Sara. I grabbed both of their arms and pulled them into the girl's bathroom.

"You really want to know what happened".

"Yes", they both said.

"Fine", as I put my books down on the countertop. I walked over to the stalls and checked to make sure that there was no one else in the bathroom.

"Jesus, just tell us already".

"It was Scott".

"Scott did that to your face, why", asked Sara?

"It had something to do with samcro and his brother".

"Stop being glib and tell us what the hell happened".

"Well remember when bluebird blew up; well I guess that it had to be the about that and payback".

"He brought it up here at school; but I thought your dad and Darby had set rules that business was not suppose to go down here".

"Yep, he just reacted and I guess his brother is dead. So that's why my face looks like this".

"You need to tell your dad".

"I can't he will kill Scott. So till I have to figure this out, I need you two to back me up about this. I got hurt during cheerleading".

"Right, cheerleading fight club", Jillian joked.

"You know hap's going to freak when he sees your face".

"No he's not because he's out of town. He left with Kozik yesterday afternoon and won't be back for a week or two. And by then my face will be healed up. So you have to promise me not to say anything till I say so. Promise me".

"I promise", said Sara.

"Jill"...

"Fine, I promise but this is a bad idea lying to club to protect Scott".

"I'm not protecting Scott I'm protecting the club. They will kill him and be in jail. Do you want Juice in jail"?

"No, I don't".

"Then not a word, promise me that".

"Fine I promise but I got a bad feeling about all of this".

"Let me worry about that", I said as I walked out if the girls bathroom and into my next class. All day I ignored the stares and whispers behind my back and in front of my face. Lunch was no big thing we sat down and ate at the school cafeteria just in case I ran into anyone out of school it couldn't get back to mom and dad. The rest of the day I just ignored everyone and focused on the task at hand keeping my little white lie. After my classes were over and cheerleading practice was done I scurried off to the dance studio and practiced till it was late. I arrived home at 1045 and mom and dad were no were to be seen. That was a good sign for me. Mom was probably at the hospital and dad was busy handling club business so no one around to bother me, until my phone rang.

"Hello".

"Hey, Izzy".

"Hi Hap, what are you doing calling me so late at"?

"Haven't talked to you since yesterday and wanted to see how your first official day of being away from me was going".

"It was fine same thing as usual school, cheerleading, and then dances not much here in dear old sweet Charming".

"Oh, so you didn't miss me".

"I didn't say that I did; and I didn't say that I don't".

"Oh, you're going to be like that".

"How am I being"?

"Smart and sassy".

"Well, I have had one hell of a long day. I'm sore and have a ton of work to still do. Plus I'm tired can I call you tomorrow".

"Yeah, are sure everything is alright".

"Yes and no".

"What's that mean"?

"What I said, goodnight Hap". As I closed the phone cutting him off with what he was going to say.

I took a shower and got dressed and slipped into my bed for a long good night's sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off; I walked to the bathroom and peered in the mirror; my lip was bruised and my face was a wonderful shade of purple and red that controlled the bottom of my cheek and toward my ear. I dressed quickly and did my make up as best as I could to try to hide some of it. I grabbed my bag and my cell phone and headed downstairs. When I got downstairs, I was bombarded with questions and looks from, Chibs, Jax, Mom and Dad as I came into full view.

"What the hell happened to you", as Jax rose from his seat at the table?

"Calm down", as I approached the table and placed my bag on it, "I'm alright, it was a little problem at school yesterday".

"What kind of problem where your face looks like that", my dad asked as he put down his morning cigar.

"I got hurt at cheerleading practice yesterday afternoon. I caught a flying body part to the face and was knocked down. It looks worse than it actually feels".

Chibs came from around the table and took my face into his hands and looked at me."Where you dizzy after the incident"?

"Yes a little, but I wasn't nauseous and I didn't have a headache"?

"She seems alright to me. No headache, no nausea, and no double vision right so I don't think she's got a concussion", he said as he released my face and gave me a quick peek on the top of my head, "She's fine".

"See told you I'm fine, no need to worry", as I picked up my bag from the table and walked over to the refrigerator and picked an apple out, "I'm going to be late for school".

"Are you sure you're o.k."?

"Yes, mother I'm fine. I will see you guys later at the garage".

I hopped in my truck and head for school, after the 20 minute ride to campus I was met by E.J.

"What the hell happened"?

"Nothing", as I closed the door to my truck and proceeded to walk away, "What do you want"?

"Wanted to know if you were alright, Scott came to my house all freaked out and worried that he was going to be killed last night about what had happened".

"No, go back and tell your little friend that his secret is safe with me. I didn't do this for him. I did it for the club so he better remember that. Oh, and tell him to stay clear of me and my friends and to avoid me as much as possible were no longer friends or whatever we were".

"I will let him know", as he stepped in front of me before I could enter the school, "Do you want to go out and get lunch today"?

"No", as I side stepped him and walked in to school.

I made my way to my locker and taped on the front of my locker was a red rose.

"Who the hell gave you that", Jillian asked as she grabbed the flower from my locker door?

"I have no idea, who did that, just throw it away".

"What did E.J. want"?

"The same old thing, oh Scott was worried that he was going to get killed last night. Wanted to see how you were doing and did you want to go to lunch today", as I was pulling books out of my locker.

"So the same old shit".

"Yes, ma'am same shit different day".

As we said our goodbyes, I went to my first class and sat down and tried to pay attention to what my teacher was talking about. I just wish this week would hurry up and fly by.

Most of the day had flown by every so quickly, when we got to the locker room for practice there was a note on the door saying that practice had been cancelled for the week. Sweet no more practice for the week, but that was an odd thing to happen. We were walking to the parking lot when we encountered Scott and E.J.

"Did you guys practice gets cancelled, too" Scott asked?

"Yes, it did. Why?

"Bartlett High's football team got suspended for trashing the school and put on probation for two weeks, so they had to forfeit".

"Holy shit, Can we say bye-bye play-offs, sucks to be them", Jillian quipped.

"Well I got to get to the garage", as I turned and left the group to their own devices.

"Izzy, can I talk to you for a minute", as Scott ran up to me.

"No, you can't", as I turned to walk away from him. He grabbed my arm and for some reason I felt heat at the touch of his hand on my arm. I bawled up my fist and through a right as hard as I could and knocked him on his ass.

"Ohhhh", was all you could hear from the crowd that was forming in the parking lot.

"No, you can't talk to me every again. Do you get it now", I walked away shaking my hand damn that had hurt but it sure felt good. I hopped into my truck and headed for TM. When I got there I got out and walked to the clubhouse where I found Tig drinking a beer.

"Hey, doll face how was school"?

"Fine", as I walked to the kitchen and pulled out an ice pack for my hand; I walked back over to Tig and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for", as he shot me a shocked look?

"For being you and teaching me how to throw one hell of a right cross", as I reached in my bag and pulled out a king size Snickers bar.

"Thanks, babe I will always teach you shit you know" as he grabbed the candy bar off the countertop," Need me to show you anything else", as he winked at me and licked his lips.

"Why do you have to go a ruin a good moment between us with being a dirty uncle"?

"Little girl that's how you and me are with each other. The day you stop giving me shit about that and stop calling me names is when I know we got a problem. Come on slugger, I walk you over to the office".

"O.k., you dirty old bastard".

"I love you too darling", as he opened the door to let me out of the clubhouse we walked over to the office still talking to each other. As we departed ways, I went straight for the office where I found my mom sitting at the desk. I plopped down on the chair and waited for her to get off of the phone. Once she hung up the phone, she looked down at my hand and asked, "Who was on the receiving end of that right hook"?

"An asshole was on the end of it; and it hurts like a bitch".

"What hurts like a bitch", as we both looked up at the door and saw Jax and my dad standing there?

"My hand", as I held it up and showed them.

"What happened to your hand"?

"I hit someone with it".

"You're not going to explain why you're hitting people at school".

"Nope, nothing left to tell".

They all just looked at me and said, "O.k.".

Nobody ever questioned why I was hitting people, because I assumed it was for a really good reason. As I sat silently in the office while they talked; I just started zoning out in my own little world. I had started of getting in the habit of doing that and it usually got my some suspect looks.

"Hey, are you going to answer your phone", Jax asked as he shoved me a little to wake me up from my daydream.

"Hadn't plan on answering it, why is it bothering you"?

"Damn, just asking".

I let me phone ring and ring till I heard it beep. I had received to phone calls from Happy and at least 2 text messages from him as well. When I dialed my voicemail, I listened to the messages,"Hey, call me just checking to see if you are alright". The second message was. "Just seeing if you're o.k. with what happened last night". I had cleared the voicemail messages and then checked my texts; they were the same so I didn't even bother to answer back. I just tossed my phone on the desk and asked my mom, "Were you going to go check up on Abel".

"Yeah, since you don't have practice to you want to close up for me so I can go see my grandson".

"Sure, got nothing else better do to than this".

"O.k., thanks baby girl", as she gathered up her belongings and headed for her car. Once she was gone I made short work of the rest of the day's paperwork and as it was getting closer to be closing time. I readied the receipts for the day and took them over to Bobby. Once I was done with all the signing and filing; I closed and locked the office door. I hopped into my truck and headed home. Once I was there I just finished up the rest of my homework, showered and hopped in the bed. This week had better fly by quick; I was looking forward to the weekend.

Wednesday and Thursday and came and went; and while all this was happening I had ignored several messages and texts from Happy. I was not in the mood for anymore explaining that I had already done this week. Friday morning had come and gone; it was now lunch time and Sara, Jillian, and I had gone to the diner to eat.

Once we sat down and placed our orders all the questioning had began, "So when was the last time you talked to Happy"?

"I talked to him on Monday, why"?

"Kozik says that he's called you and left messages and text messages but you don't seem to be answering".

"Tell him I dropped my phone in water or something. I don't know or care what you tell him right now".

"What's wrong with you", Sara asked," You seem down in the dumps".

"I am down in the dumps. I'm bored with all this shit that goes down around here and just want to get away from it all before my brain explodes".

"Well since you brought up getting away; if we could do that would you be down for a little road trip", Jillian asked looking at Sara with a smile on her face.

"Hell yeah, I'm down; wait what are you guys thinking about doing"?

"Well, you're birthday is a month away and we got you an early present".

"What kind of birthday present"?

"We got tickets the go see The Killers in San Diego at the end of September. Do you want to go"?

"Hell, yes I want to go, but I got to ask. I don't think that they would say no"

"You know what that means right".

"We have got to go shopping for more swimsuits and clothes. We also need to make plans for the road trip like hotels and stuff".

"Yeah, I'm so excited"!

After we had finished lunch I was in such a good mood that I went to TM to talk to mom and dad. I arrived at TM and walked to the office,"Hey ma, can I talk to you and dad".

"What is it about", as she picked up the intercom to the garage and called dad into the office.

"What's up, baby", as he walked into the door and sat down.

"I wanted to ask you guys a question. Sara and Jillian got us tickets to go see The Killers in concert. I was wondering if I could go with them; they got the tickets for my birthday. The concert is in September".

"I don't see why not, sure you can go".

"Wait where is this concert at", dad asked giving mom a look.

As I gave my parents a smile,"Now may I remind you that I'm turning 18 and I'm a good kid? The concert is in San Diego; so that I would have to miss school for only a day and a half. Half on Friday to leave early and then to come back on Monday; it would be a girls weekend".

"Um, Iz, where going to have to think about that? You and the girls come up with a plan; where you're going to stay? How much this is going to cost? Then we could talk about this again in a couple of days".

"O.k., is it o.k. if they spend the night tonight to do some research and talk about it".

"Sure doesn't seem to be a problem to me", dad said as he looked at mom and gave a nod.

I left TM to head over to Sara's to pick her up and bring her back to my house. As we had left her house, I picked up the phone and called Happy. Since he didn't answer I just left a message, "Sorry I haven't answered I've been really busy and had a bad week. Call me when you can".

We arrived at my house at the same time as Jillian arrived, too."Hey, did you bring your bathing suit and laptop"?

"Yes, I did".

"So what are we going to do first", as she and Sara followed me into the house and dumped their gear on the dining room table.

"I think we need to finish homework first, and then we would have all the time in the world to discuss what we want to do in San Diego"?

"So mom and dad are letting you go".

"No, not yet; they need to think about it and we need to give them a place where we are going to stay, what we are doing, and when we are going to leave and be back? So we need to see this as a history project and map out everything".

"Sounds fun, what's for dinner"?

"I'm thinking Chinese food once we are done".

We sat down at the dinner table and pulled out our school books and began doing homework. A couple hours later and we were down; I pulled out the menu and we called in our order to Mr. Wong's; we ran upstairs and changed into shorts and our bathing suits. After 45 minutes, we had changed and the doorbell rang it was our food. We sat down and ate and then decided to head out back to the hot tub. We sat down in the hot tub and talked about our trip to San Diego, when my mom had walked out to the backyard calling my name, "Isabel".

I turned around to see my mom and Kozik, Juice, and Happy standing there," You have visitors".

Jillian and Sara damn near knocked each other over trying to get out of the hot tub to get over to the guys.

"Hey, baby", Jillian said as she planted a kiss onto Juice's lips with him in return grabbing her ass.

Sara ran and jumped into Kozik's arms giving him a kiss as well.

"I will leave you kids to it", my mom said as she left with a sly smirk on her face.

Happy walked over to the hot tub with a puzzled look on his face as he got closer. He cupped my face and asked, "What happened"?

"Cheerleading practice gone wrong; I got hit in the face. It looks worse than it feels".

Mom came back outside after changing her clothes, "Going to the hospital to see Abel. I won't be back till late tonight going to go to Jax's and clean up".

"O.k., see you later if not too late", I yelled.

"Are you guys going to Fun Town tomorrow with us"?

"What the hell is Fun Town"?

"Fun town is a carnival that comes ever year to Charming. It should be fun; you know rides, games, and fried foods. Plus everyone in town should be there and it shows the community coming together for fun times", Jillian said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like fun, maybe we could spare a couple of hours", Juice said taking off his cut and placing it on the back of one of the dining room chairs.

"There's cash on the counter if you want to order the guys some pizza and there is beer in the refrigerator, too".

"Dou you guys want some pizza"?

"Yeah, that sounds good".

"There are some board shorts in the laundry room if you want to change and join us in the hot tub". Juice had changed and joined us while Kozik and Happy sat at the table smoking; having a conversation.

I was pulling my hair up into a bun, when I felt a hand on my arm, "Need to talk to you, get out".

"O.k., I'll be right back", as I hopped out and followed Happy inside to the kitchen.

"Tell me what happened, now"!

"What are you talking about"?

"You have marks on your arms that look like hand prints and bruises going down your back".

I stepped back a little bit and crossed my arms," I got hurt during cheerleading and it was an accident. I'm fine, really. It's nothing to talk about".

He stepped closer into me and cupped my face, "You would tell me if someone hurt you right".

"Yes", as I let my hand fall to his waist," but there is really nothing to tell I promise". I knew as the words were leaving my mouth, I had official lied to Happy.

"You promise", as he placed his lips on mine and kissed me. Not like before where there was heat but sweet and kind. I kissed him back as his hands went up and down my back running though my hair. He had pulled away."I know you're lying", pushing away from me and walked back outside.

I stayed glued to the countertop with my mouth wide opened, how did he know I was lying? I brushed my lips and went back outside to see everyone enjoying themselves in the pool besides Happy. I sat down in the chair next to him and placed my hand on his arm, he recoiled and pulled away. "I'm not going to tell you so you can be made all you want. I don't care".

"You should care if you're trying to be my old lady".

I ran my fingers through my hair," We don't even have rules yet and your already demanding that I tell you everything".

"So what happened"?

"I told you what had happened. It was an accident and I'm o.k."

"That's it; you're not going to say anything else".

"No, I'm not because there is nothing left to tell". As I got up from the table and jumped into the pool. As I resurfaced, I looked over at the table and he was pissed like no other. We splashed around and played till the pizza guy showed up then we all hopped out. The guys ate while we went upstairs to change.

"So what was that all about"?

"Nothing", as I changed out of my bathing suit.

"Right, he figured out you're lying to him about the bruises", Jillian asked as she was rummaging through her bag to find her pajamas.

"Yeah, he did".

"You know there is only one thing that will let him forget about all of that, you know".

"If you're saying to have sex with him; to distract him from the fact that I lied; no I'm not going to do that".

"Why not you want to"?

"I'm not ready for that type of commitment; plus I don't exactly trust him just yet".

"So what's it going to take for you to trust him", Sara asked as she was coming out of the bathroom.

"I don't know", as I sat down on the bed burying my face in my hands," I guess I will just know when I feel it, I guess".

"So then you might as well just tell him the truth".

"I guess I'm going to have to".

We finished dressing and came downstairs to find the guys finished eating. Jillian and Sara grabbed Kozik and Juice and pulled them toward the living room, "Let's go put on a movie", as they disappeared.

When I sat down at the table; he got up and went outside,"Oh my god, really". I followed him out there and saw him sitting down on top of the picnic table. I went over and kneeled down in front of him," Please talk to me".

"You're going to tell the truth now".

"I will tell you, but you have to promise that you are going to be cool and not do anything".

"I can't promise you that".

"Well, try to at least contain the rage just a little bit".

I rested my hands on his thighs and took a deep breath in," Scott, Whistler's brother did it", as I was playing with the outside seam of his pants not wanting to look up."He said something about SAMCRO killing his brother and three Mexicans for retaliation. I don't know how he knew that or if it's true, but he grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed into the lockers. Then I told him that his brother is not an innocent at all, and that's when he backhanded me. The only ones who know are you, Jillian, and Sara".

I looked up and his eyes were blacker than black and he was breathing really hard," Hey, look at me. I'm fine really I handled it", as I cupped his face between my hands forcing him to look at me.

"It's handled; I ended up knocking him on his ass later with a right hook anyway. Will you please say something", as I moved from the bench and walked away. He was silent and that was not a good thing. I was begging a killer for the club to say something, anything really. I was freezing my ass of outside, when I felt his sweatshirt cover my arms. I put my arms through and he stood behind me, "I' m mad that you lied".

"I know you are and I'm sorry. That's never happened before and I handled it".

"You sure your o.k.", as he leaned into me and, held my face with his hand stroking over the fading bruise on my jaw. "Yeah, I'm good, are we good".

"Yeah", as he leaned down; and wrapped his arm around my waist lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist holding on to him tightly. He gently placed me on top of the picnic table and ran his hand up my shirt. Gently cupping my breast and causing me to shudder underneath his cold hands on my hot skin. My hands were at his waist and working their way up his stomach as he also shuddered underneath my touch of cold onto hot skin. We stayed like that for what seems like forever until I started to shiver before he pulled away. "Let's go inside before you freeze to death".

"Yeah, I'm freezing out here", as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side and went inside locking the door behind us. As I started to walk way, he pulls me close and kisses me again, running his hands down my sides and over my ass.

"I love the way you feel", moving his hands from my ass to my stomach then to my breasts cupping them one last time before he walks away to the bathroom. I let a sigh out and walked to the living room finding everyone else spread out watching a DVD. I grabbed the blanked off the back of the couch and covered up. Happy returned wearing a pair of sweats and a wife beater, "move over", as I slid over he sat down and pulled me close covering us both up with the blanket.

I had fallen asleep and woke up alone on the couch. I looked around and everyone was asleep on the floor. I got up and walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, when the back door opened and it was Happy.

"Couldn't sleep", as I hopped on top of the counter drinking my bottle of water.

"Yeah, can't sleep with Juice snoring like that".

"Yeah, I know what you mean".

"He woke you up, too".

"No, you did. I was warm now I'm freezing because you left".

"Mmm, let's see if I can warm you up again", as he stepped closer to me and pulled me close to the edge of the countertop. He wrapped his arms around me and found the hem of my shirt. Lifting my shirt just a little above my belly button and kissing my stomach. He was right he was warming me up a lot. He slowly peeled up my shirt to it was almost exposing my breast; he kissed me and pulled me close to the edge. I ran my hands down his needed to be shaved head and over his shoulders; before I gasped as he began cupping my breast and sucking my nipple. The mixture of cold of his hands and hotness of his breath was intoxicating and making me want more. I let out a moan of pleasure as I leaned back. When we both hadn't noticed that we weren't alone in the kitchen, "I hope I'm not interrupting, kiddos."

I jerked my head up and pulled up my shirt, "Shit, mom when did you get home".

"I just walked in the door", she said with a grin on her face.

Happy stood straight up, "Gemma, sorry about that, we just got carried away".

"No apologies, about damn time. Except for one thing she has a bedroom. So let me lay down a few rules for you guys, one: no sex in the kitchen".

"Mom"!

"Two: no sex in my room".

"Oh my god, please stop".

"That's only those two, I like him and I trust you Isabel. Go back to the living room and have fun", she said as she put her keys in the dish, grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator, "Goodnight kids, see you in the morning".

Happy looked at me and I was official embarrassed as it was apparent by the red blotches that covered my chest and neck. He just kissed me and helped me off of the countertop, "What a way to ruin a moment by having your mother walk in".

"Wasn't all that bad, she said we could have sex", as he chuckled.

"You're not funny, you know not even a little bit".

"Let's go finish the movie", as he pulled me back to the living room.


	10. Family Time

**A/N: I own nothing related to Sons of Anarchy that belongs to the genius and his name is Kurt Sutter. I do however own the OC's Izzy Morrow, Jillian, and Rayne and other OC's to follow as the story moves along. Please comment and review as this is my first fan fiction. This is chapter 10 and it's called: Family Time**

I woke up alone on the couch and to the smell of bacon and coffee coming from the kitchen. I looked around and noticed that everybody was gone. I got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen to see everyone sitting down at the dining room table enjoying breakfast.

"Good morning", as I rubbed my eyes and stretched, what's everyone doing up so early?

"Good morning sunshine", Jillian said as she grabbed toast off the plate, "Well it's Saturday, and fun town is here.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

"Good morning baby", as dad walked into the kitchen with the morning paper.

"Good morning", as I poured myself a cup of joe and sat down at the table getting ready to fix my plate.

"Mmmm, smells good in here Gemma", as Kozik and Happy came in from the backyard obviously from smoking.

"Boys sit down and eat before you have to leave for the garage".

"You guys aren't coming to fun town with us".

"No, we have some stuff to do at the garage and some club shit, so we will see what happens if we can make it".

Dad stood up from the table and grabbed his cut, "church in an hour; I'll meet you guys at the garage".

"Ok Clay", the guys answered him in unison.

"Bye, dad I will see you later".

"Bye", as he kissed my head and made his way over to my mom, "Bye baby".

As I got up from the table to get the sugar out of the cabinet, I grabbed a piece of bacon when Hap grabbed my wrist.

"Yes, can I help you", I said with a smile?

"Yeah", as he stood slowly still holding onto my wrist, he leaned up and kissed me in front of everyone "good morning", as he took the bacon from my finger tips.

"Good morning", grabbing a slice off of his plate; pushing it into my mouth.

We sat down and ate, while joking and having one of moms traditional morning breakfasts.

"Iz, you got dishes so you better get started".

I grabbed the dishes off of the table and proceeded to get started to do the dishes when my mom came up to me, "so you and Hap how's that going".

"It's going ok".

"Seemed intense last night with you, too"

"It was you know in the moment, it won't happen again I swear".

"That's not the problem, once you start with a guy like that; it's not too easy to quit him".

"So are you telling me to quit with Happy or are you encouraging me to continue, I'm kind of confused about all of this".

"Set rules that's how it's going to work. It won't work any other way around it. Try to trust him; he's a good guy, trustworthy to his brothers and loyal to the club, he would protect you with his life".

"I know. I need to talk to you about something".

"What's up, baby".

"The marks and bruises well I got them from Scott. He found out that Whistler is dead and thought it was retaliation from SAMCRO for blowing up bluebird".

"Happy knows he was mad when I lied to him about it. I know I shouldn't have lied to the club; but I was worried with everything that's going on".

"Baby, it will sort itself out. We go through periods of calm and chaos. It just happens to be a little bit of chaos right now".

"I'm sure it's going to get mentioned in church today, so be prepared for your father and brother to yell".

"I know. I'm ready for that to happen".

"Well, finish up the dishes and run upstairs and get ready for the carnival. Bring a sweater or a jacket it's windy outside".

I finished up the dishes and ran upstairs to find Jillian and Sara upstairs rooting through my closet to find something cute to wear. I walked to the bathroom and hopped in for a quick shower. I hopped out and dried off and started blow dying my hair. I applied make up on and walked out of the bathroom still looking at them looking for something to wear.

"You guys haven't found anything to wear yet".

"No, I'm looking for some more options".

"Why what are you wearing today", asked Sara?

""This", as I pulled out my super tight skinny jeans, a plum colored halter top that was made of satin and my dark, brown heeled suede boots that came up to my knee".

"Wow that is hot even for a carnival. Are you sure you aren't wearing that for a special kind of emotion that you were making out with in the kitchen last night"?

"I really wasn't making out in the kitchen".

"No, you were getting ready to have sex on the countertop is what you were doing", as she sent Sara a shocked look.

"O.k., I was so making out with him in the kitchen. You know what for some reason he makes me lose my damn mind. Maybe it's time you act on that and give it up. He seems like he would be hell of a good time".

"Jill, how would you know that he is a hell of a good time"?

"It's what I heard from some of the crow eaters. That he is really good in the sack".

"Oh, that's what you heard, huh", as I slide on my jeans and top. I had put on my boots and was getting ready to head downstairs when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Hey, were getting ready to head out, you guys ready yet", as Kozik had a sly smirk on his face turning around and walking back downstairs.

"Oh, shit do you think he heard us", Sara said as Jillian and I both laughed.

"Yeah, I think he did. Did you see his smile? We better get down stairs quick".

We grabbed our jackets and headed downstairs to find the guys sitting at the table laughing as we entered the room, "What are guys laughing at"?

"Well, we were just saying how Happy is good at everything he does"?

My face had turned several shades red and I had blotches going down my neck and chest. Which of course were noticed by my mom and Happy, which caused them both to smile? With everyone already outside, Happy pulled me to him and opened my sweater and looked at my top," nice", as he ran his fingers over the delicate fabric that covered my skin causing me to get goose bumps.

The guys headed over to the garage and we ladies headed over to Fun Town. I had driven my own truck and my mom had driven her car to the carnival. We got there and the carnival was in full swing. Jillian, Sara, and I split from my mom when she found Luanne and they went their own way. We had ridden on the several of the rides and had taken pictures in the both. After about a couple of hours later my dad, Jax, Bobby, and Tig had joined us.

"Iz, I need to talk to you for a minute. Girls give us a second to talk".

"O.k. Mr. Morrow", as they ran off to go get drinks.

"What were you thinking about not telling us about what happened with Scott"?

"I know, but with everything that was going on I just thought I could handle it. So what's going to happen now"?

"Well since it happened on school grounds, I'm going to have a sit down with Darby and work it out".

"Sorry, I shouldn't have lied and told you the truth. I won't let it happen for a reason".

"I believe you, next time tell me the truth. It won't hurt and makes everything better for everyone if I know what goes on in this town".

"I know and I'm sorry", as I put my arms around my dad and he gave me a kiss on the head," Is Jax pissed"?

"Not as much as Happy is".

"I want to make things absolutely clear that Happy came to me and asked if he could start up with you".

"Start up with me, what does that mean exactly"?

"He likes you and I haven't seen him like this with anyone in all the years that I've known him. If you want to make a go of it, try it. Would it be so bad to end up with a son? Especially one that is well respected and loved in the club".

After our little talk we returned to the rest of the group as Jax, Tig, and Bobby were getting off of one of the child size rollercoaster ride.

"Have fun boys".

"You know it darling", as he put his arm around me and messed up my hair.

"Hey, damn it, it takes a long time to look this good".

"What are you saying I don't look good"?

"Nothing a bar of soap and comb couldn't cure", as I looked up at his head.

Dad picked mom up and gave her a playful slap on the ass as we were approached by Elliot, Karen, and their 13 year old daughter Tristan.

"Hey, Elliot, Karen",

"Clay, Gemma, how are you doing"?

"Good and yourself".

"Mom, I'm going to go on the spin out again", Tristan said.

"You've been on it four times already".

"I know".

"Here you go, they kicked me off for screaming to loud anyways", as Jax handed Tristan the rest of his tickets.

"What do you say", as Elliot looked at his daughter.

"Thank you", as she took the tickets and ran off toward the rides.

"Well we got to go", as Karen Oswald grabbed her husband, "bye bye".

Jax and I walked off with everyone else as mom and dad said their goodbyes to the Oswald's.

"I'll see you later", as I made my way from Jax to Jillian.

As the hours had passed by quickly, the guys still hadn't shown up so we were looking for mom. It had turned windy and we were getting cold and hungry. Greasy carnival food is fine but we needed something with sustenance. So we decided to head to the diner when we were approached by Karen Oswald and carnival security.

"What's wrong"?

"We can't find Tristan"!

"Oh, hell she has to be here somewhere. Girls stay together and start looking for her".

"O.k., ma", as we searched the carnival for, she was nowhere to be found.

Once Hale and Charming Police Department showed they had interviewed us and took statements; as to when we last Tristan Oswald. The man hunt was on as people we looking, after two hours of searching she was found 2 miles inside of Macon woods beaten and raped. Once we were free to go we went to the diner for food, we sat and talked briefly about the night and then I took Jillian and Sara home. Mom and Luanne took their own cars and we went home as well, there is always something happening in Charming this time it rained down to a 13 year old get attacked. Oswald and his wife were in bad shape and to think that Tristan was even worse.

After dropping off the girls, I pulled into my driveway to find Happy parked behind my mom's car. I got out with a slight smile on my face," What are you doing here so late".

"Wanted to know if you wanted to go for a ride; I already asked Gemma and she said that it was fine for you to go".

"Well if mother approves I should be able to get away", as he handed me his extra helmet and I climbed onto the back of his bike.

Happy throw his leg over and put on his helmet. He reached for my hands to get on; I took his hand and found my footing on the pegs and wrapped my arm snuggly around his waist. He lifted his kickstand and started down my street. We found ourselves going down the highway leading out of town toward Breakman's field. After about a 45 minute ride, we stopped and parked. O took off my helmet and rested it on his handle bars and shook out my hair as I looked around, "Ah, memories".

"So I take it you have been here before".

"Yeah", as I walked to a picnic table a couple of feet away," not a lot of places to go in such a small town".

"Want to tell me about it".

"It was a long time ago; Jax and Tara brought me here when I was about 7. They had wanted to tell me that Tara was leaving for college and that they had broken up. I was sad then; I was going to miss her but knowing what I know now she hated this town or her in it. Whichever once came first I'm not really sure"?

Happy took the pack of smokes from his pocket and lit one up," we need to talk; the rules talk".

"O.k., so what are the rules"?

"Don't lie to me ever".

"Well I guess I already broke that rule, which I am sorry for."

"Don't walk away from me even if you're pissed off, let's have it out then and there".

"I can try that one", as I looked at Happy, "but I cannot guarantee that".

"Why can't you guarantee that"?

"I just can't", as I turned toward him," it's like you saying that you won't cheat. I know what happens on a run stays on a run, you won't like it just like I won't like you being with other women".

"I want you to try".

"I want you to try, too".

He brushed the hair from my face and grazed his thumb over my cheek," I can try", as he leaned in closer and captured my mouth with his. I ran my thumb across his jaw line and down his chest inside his cut resting on his thigh. The kiss was soft and gently not like before, his hand trailed down my arm and found my waist pulling me in between his legs; his hands running up and down my back; as he turned and backed me up against the table. Lifting me up and resting between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he began to peel my sweater from my arms. The cool California air blowing gently around us, never breaking apart for air; finally breaking apart for air," I thought we were talking the rules". My hands finding the hem of his shirt; and running my hands up his muscled back feeling his rock solid form.

I was getting dizzy and lightheaded and wanted more of just him; more of what he was giving me. His hand found the clasp of my halter and unsnapped it freeing me from my satin top; causing me to shiver at the cold air blowing across my chest. He kissed down my neck and onto my chest; cupping my breast and using his tongue to lick down to my nipple. He alternated between licking and sucking causing me to moan out from between my lips, "Oh god that feels good". I arched toward his touch and placed my hands on his head wanting more of exactly that. He released his mouth from me and looked me in the eyes," you like that".

"Yeah, I do", breathless as I found my way underneath his shirt; pulling his shirt up and kissing his chest. As I was placing soft, wet kisses down his chest his phone rang.

"Damn it", he growled.

He pulled his cell from his pocket and answered,"What", he barked.

As he was talking on the phone, I continued what I was doing my tracing circles with my tongue over his chest and lightly traipsing my fingertips over his stomach causing him to growl.

"Be right there; give me an hour".

I stopped what I was doing and clasped my top before falling back on the picnic table. He leaned over me and wrapped a hand around my waist and one around my neck; helping me to sit up," I guess this conversation is over".

"Yeah, it is but it will definitely continue with what you were you doing with your tongue".

"Did you like that", as I wrapped my arms around his waist?

"Bet your sweet ass I do, you have no idea what you're doing to me girl", as he kissed my head and helped me down from the table.

"I'm pretty sure I do", as I walked back to his bike and put my helmet on.

We made the trip back to Charming fairly quickly. We approached my house; he helped me off and told me to keep the helmet. Before I walked to the door I placed a kiss on his lips and biting his lip, "See you later".

"See you later", as he gave me a light tap on the ass.

I walked into the house and he stayed till I close the door. Boy did I need a shower that man was going to drive me crazy. I went into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. I came out and got dressed when I got a text message from an unknown number.

_I see you ;) 3_

It wasn't Happy's number because he just left. I looked out my bedroom window and saw nothing on the street. I closed the shades and hopped into bed. I'll worry about this tomorrow.

I woke early to the smell of coffee flowing through the house. My alarm hadn't quiet gone off yet, but I got up and pulled out my skin tight black skinny jeans, black tank top, and black leather booties from my closet. I had dressed quickly and braided my hair into a messy fishtail. I went to the bathroom and brush my teeth and put on some barely there make up; before grabbing my cell, TM work shirt, and my purse before running downstairs. I meet my mom in the kitchen and poured myself coffee in my travel mug, "Good morning".

"Good morning, baby; how was your ride with Hap last night".

"It was a good ride. Well we laid down some rules last night. Well he did anyways; I didn't get a change to get mine in before he was called away on club business".

"Well you'll sort it out eventually", she said as she passed me the sugar.

"Yeah, I guess. So what time did dad say we were closing today"?

"He said around 5:30 since we were closed yesterday we needed to be open today to make up for the lost hours so the guys aren't behind".

"Sounds good to me and dinner is still at 8".

"Yeah it should give you time to get here and dressed and help out. Are you sure that you don't mind doing the office today"?

"Yeah, I don't mind working the office today. It gives you time to go to the hospital and see Abel and finish cleaning at Jax's".

"Bye ma", as I walked toward the door grabbing my keys from the dish by the door.

"Bye baby, see you at dinner tonight".

I hopped into my truck and proceeded to TM. Once I got there I parked and walked into the office to open up the garage. I opened the office door and it was an utter mess in there; for them being motorcycle enthusiast they had no idea what it meant to be organized.

I had started on filing the week's paperwork and getting ready for the day's work orders. The guys would be filing in; in shifts working between club business and actually business. They all had started to file in to clock in and I sent them on their way with work orders. The day had progressed nicely and things were working smoothly. Several hours later, and the day's work was down and filed away I locked up. I handed the day's receipts to Bobby; I bumped in Happy.

"Hey, what's up hadn't seen you at all today"?

"Can I talk to you for a minute alone"?

"Yeah", as I followed behind him.

I walked into his dorm room; he closed the door and in an instant he was kissing me; his hands fisting my hair getting deeper and deeper into the kiss.

"Whoa, what's the fire"?

"I'm missed you today", as he kissed me again," Did you miss me"?

"I did", as I wrapped my arms around his waist as he pecked me softly on my lips.

I leaned up to him and stood on my tiptoes just a little bit kissing him and biting his lip.

"Oh, you're starting that again little girl", as he took off his cut.

"Maybe, what's it to you if I am".

"Oh, you want to play", as he pulled open the snaps to my TM shirt letting it fall away from me. He throw it aside and tub his hands down my sides; grabbing my ass lifting me up.

I kissed him back and laughed in his mouth. He walked to the bed a placed me on it; and before I knew it he had his hands up my shirt pulling it over my head revealing my black lace bra. He tossed my shirt to the floor and traced his hands over the delicate lace; kissed down the middle of my chest stopping above my breasts. He looked up," I like the black lace", going back over and taking my left nipple in his mouth, "It's hot". His hot breath sending shivers up my spine.

"I thought you wanted to talk", as I sent him a smirk.

"I am talking, don't you like the words that are coming out of my mouth".

He cradled between my legs and started to unbutton my pants. I reached for him and pulled off his shirt looking at his ripped body before me. I looked down at his hands as he started to unbuckle his belt. My head was swirling around; this is something that I wanted. I wanted to feel him on my body, but for the life of me I just couldn't wrap my mind around it and the words kind of screamed from my lips," I'm a virgin"! He stopped kissing my stomach and put his head down. He sat up and had an unreadable look on his face. He got off of his bed and started to fasten his belt.

"Sorry, I should have told you before we started all of this", as I sat up on the edge of the bed," Are you mad"?

"Get dressed and go home".

"What, that's all you can say is get dressed and go home", as I stood up.

He was looking around for his shirt while he finished buckling up his pants.

"What's wrong, Hap"?

As he stalks over to me, "Get dressed and go home I said. Now"!

By this time, I'm looking for my shirt as he is leaning up against the dresser. I was pissed,"Is it because; I'm a virgin that you acting like an ass right now".

"No", as he crossed his arms still not saying a word.

"Then what is it", as I started to zip up my pants," Oh, is it because I'm not a whore and you lost your little jollies".

He uncrossed his arms and walked over to me, "Enough, get dressed"!

"Well then; what is it? Do you like your women to give it up to you easy? Oh do you like it when they put a fight", I knew as soon as the words had left my mouth that I shouldn't have said that?

He looked at me his eyes were blacker that black and I was getting nervous. He stepped to me, "is that what you want? You want to put a fight", as he grabbed the back of my head and kissed me hard taking my breath away.

"That's not what I meant", as I broke away and tried to move away from him.

"That's what you said", as he lifted me up and dropping me down on the bed.

"Hap, please, that's not what I meant when I said that".

He wasn't listening he had my hands above my head in an instant and was between my legs. I was uncertain of what he was going to do. Maybe he was just scaring me or maybe it was something else. With all the pressure he was putting on my wrists, it had began to hurt.

"You're hurting me"!

He bent down and kissed my neck and started to my down my chest; not in a way that was gentle but rough. He started to bite my through my bra and at the same time unzipping my pants.

"Happy, what are you doing"?

"What you think I'm doing"?

"I don't know", as he released my hands and sat back on his heels. He started to tug at my jeans pulling my jeans off of my body in a flash; causing me to send out a little gasp. He flung my jeans to the floor and traced his hands over the matching black lace boy shorts. Stunned and unable to move I called out his name again, "Happy", and still no answer from him. He traced his hands over me and started to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans. He looked up at me and leaned over my body. I could feel him pressed against my body and it was making my heartbeat with uncertainty. He laid on me and went back to up to my ear, "I could have any women I want", as he rocked his hips, "She would give herself to me freely. If you want to question me like a sweet butt I will treat you like one. Now get your shit, get dressed, and go home", as he climb off of me and the bed buckling his belt and grabbing his t-shirt and cut before slamming the dorm room door.

I sat up in bed shocked and almost sick to my stomach before I knew it I felt ill. I got up and ran to the bathroom releasing the contents from my stomach. I stood up from the toilet holding onto the sink. I turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on my face and rinsed my mouth. I waited a couple of minutes and slowly peeked open the door before hurrying into the room and grabbing my clothes. I dressed quickly and grab my purse before making a bee line start to my truck. Not really paying attention, I was stopped by Chibs,"Hey, lass dinner at 8".

Shakily I said, "Yes".

"Are you alright"?

"Fine, just tired; haven't been sleeping well is all".

"O.k., I will see you at dinner".

"See you at dinner", as I started to make my way out of the clubhouse. I stopped short when I saw Happy perched on his bike talking to Kozik. He looked up and took a long drag from his cigarette. I hopped in my truck not looking back and started toward my house. I was 10 minutes from my house when I had to pull over and take a minute to regroup. I took several deep breathes and began to drive again.

I arrived home and in the driveway I could tell that Luanne was there already. I grab my stuff and preceded to the side door,"Hey mom, Luanne", as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey baby girl", as my mom was rinsing off the potatoes in the sink.

"Hey doll face", as Luanne was pulling out spice from the spice rack.

I dropped my keys in the dish by the back door," I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed. I will down in a little bit to help out".

"O.k.", as she filled a pot with water.

I ran upstairs and stripped out of my clothes and hopped into the shower. I stood there for a minute and began to cry. I crouched down in the shower, letting the hot water hit my skin. I rubbed the slight bruise that began to form on my wrists; great just one more thing that I would have to cover up. What was I doing? Why had I said those things to him? I stood up as I regained my composure and let the water run over me. I washed and conditioned my hair, before turning off the shower and stepping out.

I blow-dried my hair and applied some make up before exiting the bathroom. I routed around my drawers and found a basic set of underwear. I put those on and my dark blue skinny jean, white socks and a pair of white Nike's. I looked around and found my white tank top and dark blue with white graffiti racer back t-shirt. I dressed quickly and headed downstairs where I asked, "Luanne can you braid my hair".

"How do you want it, baby"?

"French braid, please".

I sat down in a chair and she began to braid my hair, "I remember doing this when you were little; usually it's when something is wrong. You always said I had soothing hand that made you feel calm. Is there something wrong"?

"No, nothing's wrong. I just missed it is all".

As she cupped my shoulder," all done", as she kissed my head.

"Thanks, Luanne", as I patted her hands on my shoulders.

I moved over to the sink and started to wash my hands, "What do you need me to do, ma"?

"Put some more beer in the fridge and then get started on the salad".

After about 45 minutes of prep and moving things around; I had stocked the fridge and was pulling tomatoes and lettuce out when the door opened and in walked Juice, Kozik, and Happy.

"Hey ladies, smell good in here".

"Thanks", Luanne and mom said.

"Iz, Isabel", as she tapped to knife handle on the cutting board get them some beers. "Yeah", I said turning to look away from them as they walked to the backyard. I grabbed three beers from the fridge and popped them open and headed out toward the pool.

"Here guys"; as I handed each one a beer,"There ice cold".

Kozik and Juice had taken a seat at the picnic table; I was begun to walk away when Happy grabbed my wrist rubbing his thumb over the slight red mark.

"I got to get back in there".

"Wait, can we talk", as his eyes were no longer that black but back to his actual deep brown which I recognized. He was calmed down now and easier to talk to but I didn't want to talk right now.

"Not right now, my mom needs my help to finish dinner if we want to eat on by 8'oclock", as I walked back in the house.

20 minutes later, the rest of the guys had walked into the house and mom said it was time to eat. We took our place at the table and seat just happens to be right next to Happy. We sat in damn near silence, just enough conversation to ring any alarm bells with anyone else at the table.

I helped my mom and Luanne clears the table before I said that, "I'm going upstairs to lie down, I will be back for dessert".

I rushed upstairs not wanting to talk to Happy, knowing that he wouldn't follow me there. I was lying down for 20 minutes when Luanne knocked on my door," I brought you dessert, its chocolate cake; your favorite". I opened the door and she walked in holding a very large slice of cake.

"Here you go", as she put it down on my nightstand.

"Thanks, Luanne".

"Baby, you wanna tell me what's wrong"?

"Nothing", as I took a bite of the cake.

"It's Happy right, you guys barely even looked at each other during dinner. So what's up"?

"We had a little fight", as she looked at with a confused look on her face, O.k., it wasn't a little fight. I said something's to him and he got really pissed".

"Like what"?

"We were making out and it was going a little further than I expected. I told him that I was a virgin and he got weird. He backed off from me and told me to get my stuff and get dressed".

"Then what happened".

I said, "Is it because; I'm a virgin that you acting like an ass right now". Oh, is it because I'm not a whore and you lost your little jollies and Do you like your women to give it up to you easy? Oh do you like it when they put a fight".

"Oh, baby men are weird like that. I bet he's never had a virgin because of all the pussy that flies around the club. He probably got scared that he was going to hurt you. What you said was cruel. He would not even hurt a single hair on your head".

"I know but his eyes turned black like I've never seen before. He held me down and started to take off my clothes and pressing himself into me".

"He didn't do anything, right".

"No, other than scare the holy shit out of me. I threw up when he left I was so scared cause he said something's to me and was really shocked".

"What did he say, baby".

"That he could have any women he wants; and that she would give herself to me freely. If you want to question me like a sweet butt I will treat you like one".

"Wow, he was really pissed then if he wanted to scare the hell out of you".

"When he came in he wanted to talk but I told him I was busy".

"Go downstairs and talk to him, find out what he wants to say"?

"O.k., thanks Luanne that helped a lot to talk it out with someone".

"Anytime baby, especially when it comes to sex I'm the one to talk to".

"Of course you are since you're the porn queen and all".

"Remember, men especially anyone of the Sons what's to own their pussy. So if you're gonna give it up to him trust me he will be good to you".

"Thanks, I think".

Luanne left me to pondering our little talk. I had finished up my cake and headed downstairs. I had placed my plate in the kitchen sink; I grabbed a bottle of water and went outside. I heard the sliding down open and out walked Happy. He sat down on the lounge chair, "How's your wrist", as he took my left wrist in his hands?

"Fine, just a little red is all", as I took my wrist back from his hands.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you", as he took out his pack and brought a cigarette to his lips.

"Neither did I; it was cruel what I said to you"?

"Yeah, I said some pretty shitty things to you; too", as he lit his smoke taking a long drag from it.

I pulled my legs to sit Indian style," I keep apologizing to you, huh".

"Yeah, a little bit. I took things to far tonight. I didn't mean to scare you. I really didn't mean it".

"I haven't seen you look like that before, and I provoked you".

"I know you could have any woman you want and they fall over you all the time. I have seen them do it at the clubhouse. Why me? What makes you wanna spend time with me when you can have them", as I put my head down?

"You're special and you make me think. I haven't had that in a long time. Plus when I kiss you, you kind of make my heart skip a little. I know you have some trust issues".

"Why am I that transparent"?

"No, but I want you to trust me. I will wait; till you are ready with anything that you want to do".

"You didn't have to say that you know", as I rubbed my hand up and down his arm.

"Are we o.k. then", as he touched my thigh.

"Yeah, we're good", as I braced myself with both my hands as I leaned up and kissed him.

He turned toward me a little and kissed me back; a soft and gentle kiss.

"If you're good, I'm good".


	11. Old Friends, New Problems

**A/N: I own nothing that belongs to Sons of Anarchy that belongs to the genius and his name is Kurt Sutter and the people of FX. I do however own Izzy Morrow, Jillian, and Rayne and other OC s to follow. So I know that I haven t been updating in a while. I had the flu really bad and then I have been trying to play catch up with work. So I have no idea where this story is going at all, I try to pre-write every chapter to give me some kind of direction but so far it hasn t given me any because after I m done I hate that chapter. So if anyone has any ideas please let me know.**

Chapter 11: Old friends, new problems

The week had started off pretty well everything was going good with Happy. School was just as boring as ever, by the time I had even realized it was Wednesday. Like any other day I got dressed and headed downstairs to find my mom and dad sitting enjoying their breakfast.

"Good morning" , as I pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, baby" , as my mom dropped her plate in the sink," O.K., I m off to the garage then I'm going to Jax s to let the people in to do the carpet. Are you coming into the garage today"?

"Yeah, I will be there after school" , as I poured the rest of my coffee in my travel mug and head out the door.

" Bye, dad I will see you later" .

"It will probably be late got club shit tonight ".

"I'll see you whenever then, I love you".

"I love you, too ", as he went back to the maps and cigar that was laid out before him.

I drove to school and parked when there was a tap on my window. I looked up and hopped out of my truck and ran around to the other side, "Oh my god, what are you doing back here"? I had asked my friend Delilah.

"I came back last night. I hated Idaho, it was boring but the guys were hot".

"I'm sure they were. Did your brother come back with you"?

"No, he stayed with mom. He likes it there. The town is smaller than Charming and the girls actually like him. He turned himself into a dating whore over there".

"So you are back for good for the rest of senior year, no more trips anywhere, right"?

"Yep, I m back for good. You guys didn t happen to replace me".

"We didn't know if you were going to be back so we left the spot open, but since you're here welcome back to the team".

"Thanks", as she grabbed my arm and walked into the school.

"Well, well, what do we have here? It s Delilah Unser, let me guess Idaho kicked you out because they already had a hoe", said Jane.

"Yeah, your mother", Delilah told her with a smile on her face.

Now Jane was one of the girls that ran with E.J. and his crew. She was a bitch and I had never really liked her. She had more bark than a bite and Delilah was one of the girls that had more bite than bark. Delilah was average height, with long light brown hair that was often curled due to the fact that she was half white and half black, but she always straightened it. She had light hazel eyes and a huge rack too, where we nicked named her double d. She liked being a part of the group but she came with her own set of problems. Those problems usually got us into trouble more often than we would like, but she was part of the family with her dad being the town Sherriff and all; and a long time friend to Samcro and my parents she was always welcome.

We walked to our lockers and gathered our books for the morning classes when there was a commotion down the hall. We saw E.J. and Scott fighting down the hall coming toward us.

"Son of a bitch, I warned you didn't; I don't make waves".

"It wasn't my fault I swear", as the yelling and fighting continued.

Sara and Jillian came running, "What the hell is going on"?

"I have no idea. They just started fighting".

"Oh my god"!

"Who the hell is that", Delilah pointed toward the end of the hall as the very tall blonde haired guy appeared out of now where. He grabbed E.J. while another one of their friends grabbed Scott and separated them.

"I have no idea but, he is very hot", as she nudged me.

The teachers came running down the hall and grabbed each of them and took them to the office. Mr. Sinclair turned toward the stranger, "Who are you"?

"Oh, I m Derrick. Derrick Weston, I just transferred in. I was headed to the office when I saw them kick off and stepped in".

"No, that s alright. Thanks for the help. Office is this way; I take you there and get you started".

"Thanks, you name is sir".

"Mr. Sinclair, nice to meet you Derrick".

"Nice to meet you, sir".

As they walked down the hall; "Welcome to Charming, our name says it all", as they laughed and headed toward the office.

"He goes here. He s hot like really hot" .

"O.K., damn girl you just got back and already got a thing for the new kid" , as Jillian playfully punched her arm.

I left them to their own devices as I made my way to math as the final bell rang everyone took their seats. Mr. Sinclair came walking in with the new kid right behind him, "Class this is Derrick Weston, he just transferred in. please make him welcome ".

" Derrick, you can take that empty seat next to Isabel ", as Mr. Sinclair motioned for me to raise my hand, " she can help get you caught up" .

"Thank you very much, sir" ; as he sat in the chair next to me.

" Isabel, is it" , as he stuck out his hand, "I'm Derrick, nice to meet you ".

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too" , as I shook his hand.

"Welcome to Charming High School, home of the Warriors. Seems like you already paved a way for you here as the hero " .

"No, not a hero just doing what I had to do "?

"Keep thinking that; you got in-between EJ and Scott; one of them is going to want blood; just giving you a fair warning; since you re new and all ".

" I think I can handle them for myself" .

"Should I make these your last spoken words of a dead man "?

"Yes, why not since you think I m dead? Last words spoken to a beautiful girl on the first day of school; I don t think I could do any worse than that ".

" Flattery will get you nowhere, but my help to get you caught up" .

"Thanks ", as he laughed and took my notes to copy.

Class went by quickly and I gathered up my books and made my way to all my other classes. Most of my morning classes had passed by quickly and it was no lunch time. I m sure the girls wanted to get some kind of juicy gossip as to who the new guy was.

As the bell rang I headed toward my locker and notice that the girls were hanging around, So what s he like .

"Like a boy in high school" , as I put my books in my locker.

" Oh, come on give us more than that ", Delilah asked as she bounced around.

" O.K., he s nice, polite, and he is in my math class. So by that I would guess he is smart ", as I began to walk to the cafeteria.

"Why are we walking to the café" ?

"Well, you guys got rides from the guys today. My truck isn t outside because Jax has it and Del walked this morning. So if you want to eat the cafeteria is this way" .

" The guys were meeting us, remember" .

As I picked up my cell phone, " Can t have lunch, got club shit to take care of" , as I showed them the text message.

" So it s to the cafeteria to eat, yeah" , Jillian said with less enthusiasm than having a root canal.

We walked in to get food from the massive line that was forming. We made our selections and found a table to sit down at.

"Oh, you ve decided to join the masses in the eating of mass quantities ", said Jane as she sent a smirk toward our table.

"Yes, we were released from the mother ship and are able to sit and enjoy other peoples company, thank you earth bitch" , Sara said to her, "Thank you for making simulation easy for us we don t know what we would have done ".

"Oh my god, Sara "!

" What that bitch had it coming? I m tired of her shit. She s just mad because she can t have E.J. or Scott and it s making her an uptight virgin" , she said a little louder than usual.

"We were finishing up our lunch when Scott and E.J. walked in talking to each other like nothing ever happened this morning".

They approached Derrick, " So you re the new kid. Do you always go around breaking up fights with people you don t now" ?

"I was just trying to help" .

"Yeah, well your help isn t wanted. So I hope you have a fun senior year, because I run this school and you might have a hard time making any friends here ".

" I don't see that as any of your business who I make friends with".

" See around here it s very important you have friends to watch your back. Shit

tends to happen to people who don t have friends" .

" Nice to know, thank you for the wonderful insight you re sharing" .

EJ and Scott got up from the table and walked over to ours, "" See you later, babe .

" Umm, hello so not your girlfriend anymore you douche bag" , as I stood up to leave.

After that horrific display of showing what a complete asshole he could be, I went to history. I walked in and notice Derrick was sitting in the chair next to mine, "You' re in here, too" .

" Yep, I m smart" .

"Oh, sorry about that display of jerkdom; that came from EJ and Scott" .

"They're not so bad ".

" O.K., if you say so ".

Class was boring and as soon as it was over I rushed out of class and made my way to cheerleading. We dressed out and went to the field were we saw the guys practicing. Then we saw him and I swear even I was looking. Underneath that black button down shirt and jeans he wore you never would have guessed that he was built like a god. His arms wear covered in tribal tattoos than went down his arms and across his shoulder blades. He was tall, at least 6 3 , blonde hair, and blue eyes. We were captivated by the sight of his hard body.

"He is built like a god" , as Delilah rose from her spot on the grass.

"Wow, he gives high school boys a run for their money" , Sara asked as she lay down on the ground.

" Holy shit, he looks like a stripper! I wouldn't mind shoving some one dollar bills down his g-string", as Jillian fanned herself!

I didn't say anything. I just stared like a crazy person with her mouth open and I swear I could feel the drool dripping from my lips.

Coach G came onto the field, "aren't you suppose to be running "?

"Running to that" , as Jillian pointed to Derrick on the field, " Because if he is the bunny, I will definitely be the greyhound to chase his ass down "!

" I second that" , Sara said as she rose to her feet.

"I third that ", as Delilah raised her hand.

" Like you any of you could win if I was running" , as the words left my mouth I had a smirk across my face. My three friends and Coach G looked at me with absolute surprise, " I didn't just say that out loud did I" .

"Oh, yeah you did just say that, you whore ", as Jillian slapped my arm.

Coach G looked at us, "Go on get out of here, but tomorrow we are making the signs for the pep rally and the fund raiser this weekend. So meet me in the gym after school and be prepared to stay at least 2 hours" .

"Sure thing, Coach ", we said as we sat down and watched a little more of practice.

We lounged and talked while they practiced. This was the first one that I have watched since I broke up with EJ When practice was over we headed back to the locker room to change.

"Hey, would you guys get mad if I started to talk to Derrick" , Delilah asked cautiously.

"Um, no we don t mind. We kind of have guys already. He is all yours sweetheart" , as Jillian put her clothes back on.

" Wait, what are you guys talking about" , she asked sending us all looks.

"Well, I m seeing Juice, Sara is with Kozik, and Izzy is seeing Happy" .

" His name is Happy. Is he happy at all "?

" Not at all, you will meet them in a little while. They re coming to pick us up" .

" No, this should be fun though" .

We finished getting dressed and walked to front of the school. When we heard a thunderous sound of Harleys coming down the street followed by my truck; Happy parked and hopped out grabbing me around the waist, " Hey ", as he kissed my lips.

"Hey, back to you ", I broke away from him a little bit, "This is my friend Delilah" , I said as I pointed to her, Delilah this is Happy .

"Nice to meet you" , as she stuck out her hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you, too" , as he shakes her hand.

Happy turned to open my door; Delilah turned and said good-bye to Scott and EJ, Later Scott, EJ .

Happy looked at Delilah, "Which one is Scott ", he barked as I shook my head in protest.

"That one ", as she pointed to Scott getting into his truck.

Happy walked off toward Scott as I was trying to get out of the truck, "Shit, shit, shit" .

"What's going on ", Delilah asked as stepped back a little bit?

I looked on as Happy approached Scott, not able to hear what they were saying. I could tell that it wasn't good. Scott turned a funny shade of green and got into his truck and took the hell off. Happy turned and walked back to the truck, before getting a pat on the back from Kozik and Juice. He fixed his kutte, reopened my door, "Get in" .

I got in and buckled my seatbelt, "What was that all about" , as we started to drive back to TM?

"You re not going to start about that again are you" ?

"No, I m not. I just thought that was incredibly hot ", as I reached across the seat and started to rub his thigh.

" Oh, really you think that is hot" , as he pulled over the truck and motioned for the guys to continue to TM.

"Yeah, I do ", as I unbuckled my seatbelt

As I leaned over and placed my lips right behind his ear and started to kiss his neck. He rolled his neck toward my direction and growled a little bit .I scooted closer and started to nibble on his neck and kiss his jaw line. " You now what you re doing to me girl" ,he growled.

"I have no idea what you re talking about ", as I bit harder and began to use my tongue.

" What has gotten into you today" , as he turned and gave me a look.

"What I can t be happy to see you ", I said as I bit my bottom lip with a little gleam in my eye, "That's sad really ", as I leaned back into my seat and buckled my seatbelt looking at him while licking my lips.

"Oh, wait and see what happens when I get you back to Tm girl ", as he pulled out of the spot we parked in and speed down main street.

We arrived at Tm, he looked at me and I hopped out of the truck with lightening speed, "you're going to have to wait and see ", as I ran in the office. He was staring at me with a smirk on his face and licking his lips. Oh boy, I was going to be in trouble .

" So babies how was school today", my mom asked ?

All four of us started talking at the same time and my mom took off her glasses and held her hands up.

" Oh, I know right I can t wait to see if he is huge", Delilah giggled.

"What was that", Delilah ?

" Nothing, Gemma "

" O.K., let me get this straight; new boy at school, built like a god, smart, nice, and polite ".

"Oh, don t forget hot as hell" , Jillian added pointing her finger.

" What's his name" ?

"Derrick Weston, Wheaton something like that. I m not really sure" , I said.

"You three already have old men ", as she pointed to Jillian, Sara, and I, " I don t like him, doesn t sound right to me. Trust me I know Charming and I also know men".

" Speaking of old men, I got to go see Hap" .

" I'm sure you do honey, I m sure you do" .

I walked over to the clubhouse and he wasn t playing pool, so I proceeded to his room. I used the key he gave and let myself in. When I opened the door to my surprise and much delight he was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, drying himself off. He ran the towel over his head and down his chest.

" You going to stand there with the door open or are you going to come in" ?

I walked the rest of the way in the room and shut the door behind me really wishing that I had knocked first, " I can go so you can get dressed" .

"Why you re going to see it eventually why not now" , as he threw his towel over to the bed standing stark ass naked?

I turned to sit my bag on the desk and make some room for me to sit. I didn t want to turn around. I was blushing so hard and it was prominent due to the fact that I had red splotches across my chest and my cheeks felt hot. I took a deep breathe and blew it out and he was still standing there naked.

"What are you doing , I was trying really hard not to look at his body"?

"Don t be embarrassed ".

"I'm not embarrassed ", as I picked up a one of the many motorcycle magazines that littered his desk and acted like I was reading it. He crossed the room still not wearing anything and tore the magazine from my hands, " Go ahead and look, touch if you want ".

" No, I m good thanks ", I said nervously, "you can get dressed ".

"I'm not getting dressed till you look at me, all of me" .

" Oh ", I let out a little chuckle.

He grabbed my hands and started at the top his head and slid them down his face, over his chin, over his neck and down to his shoulders, "See that wasn't so bad" .

"No, it isn t ", as I gasped a little.

He released my hands. I ran my hands down his chest and over his abdomen, resting on his hips.

" Go ahead and touch, you won t hurt me" .

"This is stupid, cause you would think that with all of the shit I have seen around here I wouldn't be nervous ", wring my hands over each other, " I have seen just never touched"", I put my head on his chest , your making a mistake by being with me. Someone who doesn't have experience in anything" .

"This is how you get experience ", as he took my hands and placed them on his cock," you don t have to do anything you don t want to do "?

I released him and clutched my hands, " I don't know what to do. I want you to like it ".

" Anything you do I will like. I ll let you know if I don't" .

"O.K." , as I pulled him close to me to kiss his lips. His hands found the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head. He ran his hand over my back and unclasped my bra, pulling it away from me and throwing it on the bed. He ran is hand down over my breasts as I leaned back, "What are you looking at "?

"Nothing, just a hands on visual aide is all. Come on, I don t want to get anything on your jeans ", as he pulled me to the bed, " Or you could just take them off" ?

I was not using my better judgment but I slipped off my jeans and kicked them off. He led me to the bed and laid down and patted the space next to him, come here .

I followed suit and laid next to him on the bed. I kissed him and made my way down his chest, over his stomach, and to his hips. He laid his head back and close his eyes while he had one hand stoking my back. I grabbed him and started to stroke up and down as he made small sounds in the back of his throat. So I decided to take the plunge and with the last stroke down to the base of his cock I added my tongue and started to lick up to his head giving it a kiss and back down again. The stroking on my back had stopped, I looked up and his eyes were on mine. I smiled and he placed his hand on the back of my head. I took him in my mouth as much as I could and started to bob and weave according to the sex party Luanne had, had at one time. Using my hand to twist at the base causing him to growl a low and deep growl that pleased my ears. He was moving to the rhythm that I kept. His breathing fastened and he gripped my hair tighter. As I sucked harder and bobbed faster, "oh shit, that s a good girl" , he started to thrust his hips a little. I released him and took a breathe and met his eyes , "don t stop ".

I took a final breathe knowing that he was close I kept at it till I got more and more of a roar that was deep and low in his abdomen. He held my head still and pumped his hips till there was no more of him to give. He released the back of my head and I released him from my mouth, swallowing then taking a deep breathe. I laid my head on his stomach and he reached for me and kissed my lips still with his saltiness lingering on my lips.

"How was that "?

Still trying to catch his breathe, " I thought you said you ve never given a hand job let alone blowjob" .

" I haven t before today" .

"Then where in the hell did you learn how to do that "?

"Oh, Luanne had a sex party a couple of years ago and I sort of remembered it. Why was it bad " ?

" No, baby it wasn t bad at all. It was the best blowjob I have ever gotten , as he pulled me up to his lips and kissed me".

As I broke from his kiss, "You not just saying that so you will get more right" .

" Hell, no that was good, real good ".

"Yeah, so where's my gold sticker" ?

"I got something better than a gold sticker" , as he flipped me over and began to pull down my boy shorts, "You do me ,I do you" . As he tossed my panties to the floor and started to nestle in-between my legs.

" No, seriously Hap, this is not funny" , as I tried covering myself with my hands.

"You got to know what this feels like" , as he rubbed the outside of my thigh , "come on, I will not make you do anything that you do not want to do. However, let me give you a sample of what it feels like" .

"O.K." , as there was a knock on the door.

" What the hell do you want" , he growled?

I was trying to stifle my laughing, " Church in 15 minutes" .

"All right. I am coming" .

He sat up on his heels and looked at me," We will finish this later" .

"Right, I m going to the garage ", as I hopped off the bed and got dressed.

Happy was getting dressed next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, that was really good .

I leaned my head back, "it was my first and not going to be my last". as I made my way out of his dorm room and toward the garage.

I reached the garage, " Where the hell were yo"?

" Oh, I was talking with Hap about some stuff" .

" Sure you were ", as my mother got up from her desk and walked to the door, "Next time wash your face ", as I placed my hands on my face a rubbed to see if I had any evidence on my face, "You smell like sex ".

" Oh, my god, ma ", as she closed the door, "I would kiss you but you just gave your first blowjob and I m not kissing you till tomorrow ".

" Thanks for that so much ", I said rubbing my hand on my face.

Mom and I were talking on the steps of the office when the guys burst though the clubhouse door and mounted there bikes.

" What the hell" , mom said as she put out her cigarette.

I stood up to see Happy mount his bike and adjust his helmet; he started his bike, "What is it ", as I followed mom? " I don t know, baby "".

My dad was off his bike in a instant, Stay here do not leave .What the hell is going on ,Clay " ?

"I will explain everything after", the guys took off in a hurry and the lot was on lock down.

They were gone for hours and It was well after 11. I had fallen a sleep on one of the couches after Piney had left with the flatbed, followed by Clayton and Dog in the van.

I woke up to the sound of motorcycles and shouting. The door burst open with Chibs, Kozik, and Happy carrying in Dusty. They were holding gauze and towels to his wounds. " Get the doors" , Kozik yelled. My mom ran over and pulled open the chapel doors and the laid him down on the large redwood table. Tara and Jax were hot on there heels as they followed the in, " Everyone out ", yelled Tara as her and Chibs and my mother started to work on Dusty. I stood over by the bar and clutching my hands as my father touched my shoulder, " you alright ", he asked.

"I'm fine. What the hell happened "?

Jax came out of chapel and said , " ambush we think it was the Mayans" .

"Oh, my god" , I looked around the room and Happy and Kozik were pacing the floor. "Was that Dusty they brought in ".

" Yeah, and it s not good either" .

After an hour later, the doors came open and Tara was wiping her hands on a towel that was draped over her shoulder. She looked at Jax and Clay shaking her head, "He lost to much blood and wasn't getting oxygen to his brain we had to let him go. I did the best I could. He wouldn't have even made to the hospital. I'm sorry" .

The look on my father and brother s face was more than I could take. They looked over at Happy and Kozik and both men looked at each other and with a wave of my fathers face they both knew Dusty never made it.

"God damn, it ", Kozik gripped the bar chair that was in front of him pushing it into the bar top as hard as he could before taking a shot.

Happy took a long pull from his cigarette before he walked over to one of the tables that housed shots Sack was pouring for everyone. In one quick motion, he flipped the table over sending beer and shots to the wall breaking the tiny table to pieces. He walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle before walking out, nobody said a word all you could hear was the sound of his Harley taking off out of the lot.

After everything and everyone else was patched up by Tara and Chibs, mom told me to get some sleep. I walked off to Happy s room. I showered and put on my pink shorts and black tank top. I waited for as long as I could before sleep claimed me. I was startled awake by a very drunk and bloody Happy unlocking the door and turning on the lights.

" What s is it "? I said very sleepily.

" Sorry, didn't know you were in here ", as he stumbled over to the bed, " Go back to bed" .

I rubbed my eyes, " I'm sorry about, Dusty".

" Yeah, he was a good brother to us all" , as he removed his kutte and laid it on the bed, "I m going to go take a shower ".

When Happy walked into the bathroom and closed the door, I picked up his kutte and breathed the scent of him in. I placed his kutte on the back of the desk chair. I waited outside the bathroom to hear the water running, but when I didn't hear anything; I opened the door and he just stood there looking at me.

" I'll take a shower with you if you want" , as he grabbed my waist and lifted my shirt and tossing it to the ground. I pulled his shirt and wife beater off of him and turned to start the shower. We both had stripped down and he stepped in first and I stepped in behind him. I grab the towel and started to wash his back. He put his head underneath the water and let it run. I wrapped my arms around his body and gave his back a kiss, "We don t have to talk if you don t want to but, Im here if you need to" . He turned to me slowly and kissed my lips and took the towel from my hands, " I can finish. Go to bed you have school tomorrow. It s O.K.' .

I handed him the towel and hopped out of the shower, I wrapped the extra towel around my body and got out. After I dried off and got dressed again, I made my way to bed and propped myself up against the headboard waiting for him to come out. He come out dressed and laid next to me, wrapping a arm around my waist with his head in my lap, "Did you know that Dusty was my sponsor "?

"No, I didn't know that. How did you meet him" ?

" That s a funny story" , as he laughed, " Kozik and I just got out of the military and we were kind of arrested" .

"What do you mean kind of" , as I laughed, " you either are or your not" .

" We went to a bar and Kozik was a little drunk and started hitting on this really ugly girl ".

" Oh, she was ugly" .

"Yep, she was ugly and she had a really big boyfriend" , he laughed a little more, "and well he started making cracks about it and it started a bar fight. Well, lets just say that after a broken window, two ambulances later, and about the whole damn police force trying to break it up; we were about to be let go until the guy that handcuffed us heard Kozik say that chick was ugly and he just needed to fuck something; then we got arrested" .

"Wait, why" .

"That cop that handcuffed us was her father" .

" Oh, yes now the story is complete. But, wait that doesn t explain how you meet Dusty. Was he there at the bar fight ".

" No, he was already sitting in the cell when we got back to the station. He was there on a drunk and disorderly. When we walked in the cell he was sing AC/DC TNT at the top of lungs" .

" Yeah, he really does love some AC/DC, huh ".

" So we sat down and looked at this crazy old man and started singing along and started to shoot the shit with him all night long" .

"Wait, you sing" , I laughed.

" Back then I did, then what happened ".

"Well, after the liquor wore off and we were allowed to go. We walked out and saw a bunch of guys wearing cuts and riding Harleys, he turned around, I like you boys, he handed us a card and told us to meet him tomorrow, after that it s all old news" .

" Wait, I want to hear more stories. I want to know the kind of shit they made you do as prospects. Because I see some of the stuff they make Half-Sack do this could be interesting ".

" All I can say never mention baby oil, a naked Tig, and live stock animals, that s all I m going to say , as he leaned up and kissed my lips as I gasped at what he was telling me."

"Eww ", as I reached up and turned out the lights, "just to let you know that was more than I wanted to know ".

"Goodnight, baby ", as he slid his arm around my waist.

"Goodnight to you, too" , as I laid back and closed my eyes, " Great, now I m going to have nightmares. Thanks a lot ".

"That s o.k., I will be right here to make sure your safe" , as he kissed me again, " I might not say it much, but thank you for earlier" .

I kissed him back, "that s what I m here for" .

As he reached up from my waist and cupped my breast, " that's not the only reason why you re here ", as he laughed.

"Gross, you dirty old man" , as I slapped his hand away and he started to tickle me.


	12. It's over, I'm done

**A/N: I own nothing that belongs to Sons of Anarchy that belongs to the genius and his name is Kurt Sutter and the people of FX. I do however own Izzy Morrow, Jillian, and Rayne and other OC s to follow. Therefore, I know that I have not been updating in a while. I had decided to give you guys a little present so with Chapter 11 comes 12 it s a long one. If you have, any questions or comments please let me know. Reviews are greatly appreciated and welcomed of course. Now some might not be happy with what is going to happen but bear with me my crazy brain kept telling me this is the way to go. So please follow Izzy and Happy on their journey. O.k. this is it I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 12: It s over, I m done

The guys were gone for 2 ½ weeks. I hadn t heard from Happy in that time. Mom said it was difficult to explain and that just to go with the flow of things. I tried going with the flow, but the way he left had made it difficult. After Dusty died the club had business to take care of and there was cops at the clubhouse for the three days after Dusty passed away. The guys had managed to get him back to Tacoma to his wife and little girl. Skeeter did and amazing job and Opie with the help of Tig and Kozik had built an amazing casket that they took him back in. In the three days before they left, Happy was distant and really throwing himself into the club and I never really saw him until they were heading out on Sunday. To say the least Sunday dinner was very quiet and mom said that she would have another one when they got back.

I was working late in the garage finishing up paperwork, when I heard the sound of motorcycles coming into the lot. I rushed around the desk to see Jax, Kozik, and some of the prospects from Tacoma dismount their bikes. I ran to my brother and threw myself into his arms, "Oh, my god! I missed you. Why didn t you call to tell us you were coming back" . I wrapped my arms around his waist and breathed in that familiar scent of motor oil, smoke and cologne.

"How was the funeral" ?

"It was a good turn out ", Jax said as he fished his smokes from his kutte.

"How was Indian Hills "?

"Boring as usual ", as he opened up his kutte and spun around showing that he didn t have bullet holes in him.

" Stop being cute, smartass" .

"Shit, got done just decided to head back ".

"Where's dad" ?

" He will be here tomorrow afternoon with Tig, Juice, and Half-sack. I wanted to see my son" .

I looked at Kozik and gave him a hug as well, " Where s Happy" ?

"He rode in with us, but took off as soon as we got close to TM , he said giving Jax a look".

"What is it ", I asked looking between my brother and Kozik.

"Nothing, really. Hey, where s mom" ?

"She s either at the hospital or at your place. Like she has been for the last two weeks. Where else would she be? Go see your kid ", as I punched him in the arm, "Get out of here. We can catch up later".

As Jax left, Kozik started to walk away, " what was the look that you gave J" .

"Nothing" , as he pulled a cigarette from his kutte and lighting it taking a long drag.

"Really, he s not hurt or anything" .

" Not, physically" , taking another drag.

"What s that suppose to mean" ?

" Come on in the office, I might as well tell you so you know ", as I followed Kozik in the office. I sat down behind the desk and he closed the door. 30 minutes later, he walked to the door, "Go home, Iz, there s nothing you can do tonight" .

I stood up from the desk, grabbed my stuff and turned out the light. I made my way to the truck and hopped in and drove to my house. When I got there Happy was sitting side saddle, smoking a cigarette, " Why didn t you stop at the garage" ?

"Had to get some smokes from the store and rode around for a bit" .

He stood from his bike and I wrapped my arms around his waist, "I missed you ", as I leaned up to kiss his lips.

" I missed you, too" , as he fisted my hair giving me a long dominating kiss, " Oh, god I really missed you ".

We broke free and he walked me to the door, "Do you want to come in "?

"No, I got to get to the clubhouse ", as he reached for my key and unlocked the door, turning on the light and scanning the room.

" Are you sure "?

" Yeah, I have to do something for your Clay ", as he kissed my lips and walked away, " I will see you tomorrow ".

"O.K." , as I closed the door and locked it. I ran upstairs to my room and looked out the window. I heard his motorcycle and he speed off never even looking back like he usually does. I showered and dressed for bed tomorrow was game day and there probably was going to be a party when my dad got back.

Then next morning, I woke and dressed in my usual Friday night game attire, when I came downstairs mom was drinking her coffee, "Did you see your brother last night "?

"Yeah, I saw Jax, Kozik and Happy last night when they rode into TM ", as I poured myself coffee into my travel mug, " He said dad will be back this afternoon ".

" Yeah, your dad called. He should be back by time you get out of school. If you wanna see him before you go to the game" .

" I think I m going to skip the game tonight" .

"Why" , as she put out her cigarette.

" I don t know. I just have a funny feeling about Hap is all. I mean he s different, just a little" .

" Baby, he s just lost the one thing he considered a father to him. He s going to act weird for a bit. It was the same way with Piney and Clay when we lost J.T. they just get a little lost sometimes. It takes a minute for them to pull the heads out of the sand and come on back. Go to your game, give him some room" .

"O.K., well I got to go get Delilah" , as I grabbed my bag and headed for the door, "thanks, ma ".

" No, problem, baby. I love you" .

"I love you, too. Give Abel a kiss for me when you see him today" .

"I sure will" .

I left to get Delilah and we arrived at school. School spirit was definitely in affect. We walked into school and Derrick and E.J. were waiting by my locker, " Oh, I see you two are friends now" .

" We have to be if we want to beat Briscoe High" , as Derrick high fived E.J.," cause we are going to kick some ass and take some names" .

" Hey, Derrick ", Delilah said with a smile.

" Hey, Del, you re looking good in that uniform. I m having a party tonight if we win or lose, you guys want to come" .

" I can t my dad and uncles are coming back from out of town" .

"Oh, but I can go. I just have to ask my dad, but he won t care ".

"Isn t your dad the town sheriff ".

"Yeah, he is" .

" Great give your number and I will call you with an address ".

"O.K." , as she took out a pen and some paper and jotted down her digits.

"See you guys later" , as we walked away, " What the hell is that De"l ?

" While you guys were on lock down last week we started talking" .

"Get it girl" , as I bumped her hip, " Have fun tonight ".

We parted ways and school went by incredible fast and as soon as we knew it was time for the game. We got to the game and the Warriors really brought it to Briscoe High. We kicked their ass so bad that they had to forfeit the rest of the game cause Derrick broke the poor quarterbacks leg. Their players were so not ready to play against them know that he was on our team. It was perfect cause I actually wanted to get ready for this party at the clubhouse tonight. Jillian, Sara, and I went back to my house to change. I had gone out on Sunday for a little retail therapy and purchase this black backless dress that was held closed by a silver chain that also fastened right above my ass. We showered, changed and left for the clubhouse. When we got there the party was in full swing. I stopped by and said hi to my dad and the guys.

"Hey, daddy" , as I gave him a nice long hug.

" Hey, baby. How are you? Missed you know" , as he kissed my head.

" I m good know that you guys are back" .

"Hey, jail bait did you miss me ", said Tig as he placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Like always you pervert ", as I handed him a king size snickers bar.

" Oh. You really did miss me if I m getting bribes" .

"Whatever you dirty old bastard " ,as I kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair.

"It takes a long time for me to look this pretty" , he said as he tried to straighten out his mess of black curls.

" Not as long as it takes me to look like this ", as I spun around walking off into the crowd.

"You are such a tease ".

"Only a tease for you. Later, Tigger" .

"Bye, doll face" .

I made my way into the crowd and found Jillian and Juice making out at table. All I could really hear was that they missed each other and something about her making him hard. With the mention of that; I made my way to the side of the ring, where Kozik was getting his hands wrapped by Bobby. I joined Sara with some celebratory shots and told Kozik, " Make him bleed" .

He laughed, "You got it. If I win do I get chocolate cake at Sunday dinne" .

" You win and I will make it extra special ".

"You re going to add pot" , asked Bobby cause I have the perfect recipe.

" Umm, no that wasn't going to be it. I was going to make him one of his own to bring back to the clubhouse" .

"Ohh" , Bobby and Kozik said together, " No weed then ".

"No, you might want to save that for Piney s birthday or something. You know how he likes his bud ".

Bobby looked at me and we said together, "Smoked or Baked ".

" Either way he s going to be want both" , Kozik added.

" Hey, have you seen Hap" ?

" Yeah, I think he is inside playing pool with Opie or Jax ".

"Alright, remember what I said, you win you get your own cake ", as patted him on his shoulder.

"You win tonight and you also might get cookies" , Sara added placing a kiss on his lips.

"You better not lose, or you not getting any dessert" , added Bobby as he patted him on the back.

I left them to the fighting as I walked into the clubhouse and Jax was sitting at the bar with Opie.

" Hey, have you guys seen Hap" , I asked placing kisses on both of their cheeks.

" Hey, sis ", Opie said kissing me back, "yeah, he went to take a piss" .

" thanks for that" , as I took a sip from his beer.

" Hey, you asked"" , as he grabbed his beer from me, Wanna play some pool" .

"No, I m good. Maybe later we can kick some prospect ass " ,I said as I patted his shoulder.

"Let s go kick some prospect ass ", as he tapped Jax on the shoulder. They made their way over to the pool table and started to harass the prospects.

I leaned behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of JD and walked back to the bathroom and he wasn't in there when I couple came stumbling out. I walked to his room and pulled the key from around my neck and opened the door.

That s when I knew I should have knocked even before I used that damn key, "Motherfucker" , was all I said before I pitched the bottle across the room sending it into million pieces on the wall.

"What the fuck" , Happy said.

"Oh, shit" , said the familiar females voice.

I turned around on my heel and headed back out to the main room. I grabbed another bottle of JD and walked past Jax and Opie pushing my way outside. I uncapped the bottle and took a long pull from it, taking a deep breathe in and taking another drink I walked over to my truck and started pacing.

After about 20 minutes, later Tig walks over to me, " Hey, can I get a drink" ?

" No" , I barked pulling the almost half empty bottle closer to my chest.

"What the fuck is your problem" ?

"My problem...what's my problem is why can t you guys keep their dicks in your

fucking pants" , as I handed him the bottle, "" huh, can you answer me that .

"I have no idea what you talking about" .

"You know what never fucking mind ", as I grabbed the bottle from his hands.

Shortly after Kozik joined the conversation, "hey, you guys have the whiskey" , as he reached to grab the bottle from my hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" , Tig mentioned.

" Why ".

"something about dick s in pants" ?

" Why, what did you do now" , as he looked Tig in the eye?

"This time I can with a certainty it wasn't me. Like it usually is" .

"Iz, Isabel ", as Happy came storming out of the clubhouse with a pissed off look on his face.

"What "!?

" Come here" , as he stopped midway.

" No, fuck that. I m done" , as I handed Tig the bottle and went to hop in my truck.

"Get out of the truck" .

" No" , as I started the engine, " Move" .

" What you gonna do run me over" ?

"Yes, in the current mood that I m in I will and say my foot slipped" .

"Oh, shit ", as Tig looked at Kozik.

We were know yelling and it was gaining the whole attention of the party. Happy stepped behind my truck, " get out ".

" Fucking move, now" !

"We need to talk" , as he walked to my door and threw it open grabbing my wrist and pulling me from my truck.

"About what" , I was yelling now.

Kozik and Tig walked a little bit of a way off, not close just enough incase anything popped off.

"Lower your voice" , he said with a coldness and fierce behind the words.

" There s nothing left to talk about. I saw all that I wanted to see. I was so fucking dumb to trust you. Well that s all gone. Get the fuck out of my way or I swear to god I will run you over ".

He released my arm and I hopped in my truck and locked the doors as I pulled out of my parking space barely missing him by inches. I speed off towards my house, I got out and walked to the door; when it opened "What happened, you father called" ?

" Why don t you ask, killa ", as I made my way up the stairs and slammed my door locking it and the other door to the bathroom. I paced my room, " Son of bitch, motherfucker, grrr" , as I started to peel off clothes and throw shit around my room. I sat on the edge of the bed and placed my head in my hands and finally hot tears started to pour down my face. I laid back on my bed and just stared at the ceiling, ignoring the phone calls and texts that I was getting. I walked to the bathroom and took a hot shower scrubbing my face and washing my hair almost till my head hurt. I got out and got dressed; grabbed my Ipod and put it in while I laid down and started to cry myself to sleep. I hadn't cried myself to sleep in years, I looked up an notice the hall light was on and cold see two sets of feet by my door. Then the lights went out and I dosed off to sleep.

I woke the next morning in a O.K. mood, but not knowing how long that was going to last. I sat up and looked around the chaos that was now my room. I swung my legs off of the bed and picked out clothes for work, just great now I had to see him today as well. Well, fuck me my life is just going great. What a way to start the weekend? I got dressed in my usual TM gear and headed downstairs to be greeted by my mother and father.

"You know someone could have got hurt last night, with you taking off like that in the lot ", as my dad put down his cigar.

"Someone was hurt last night, but It wasn't the one that did the hurting now was it ".

"Isabel Katherine Morrow, do I need to take the truck" .

"No, sir it will never happen again. Trust me, it won t ever happen again" .

"Can I go now "?

"Yeah, do you want the day off" .

"No, because we Morrow s don t run from shit we fight it head on" .

" That s right" .

"Bye dad, ma" , as I filled my travel mug with coffee and headed for the back door grabbing my backpack and keys off the table.

"Bye, baby" , was all my parents said.

I hopped in my truck and headed to the garage where the guys where already waiting for me to open the door so they could clock in. I handed out assignments and started to file the paperwork when Kozik walked in the door, " Hey, sorry about last night" .

"Why did you do anything wrong last night" ?

"Um, no ".

"Then there is nothing for you to be sorry about. One thing though, did you win your fight "?

"Absolutely" , he said with his playboy smile spread across his face.

"Fine, you have your own cake tomorrow, cause I already know you got cookies last night" .

"They were the best cookies, ever" .

" That was more than I wanted to know about Sara s cookie" .

"Sorry" , as he left the office laughing.

I was sitting in the office filling out forms when he walked in, " Can we talk" ?

I dropped the clipboard, repo orders, keys, and his time card on the desk, " clock in or I can t pay you, print nicely, oh, and take Kozik with you ", as I went back to what I was doing. He picked up the pile and walked out of the door , " Close the door on your way out" .

I heard the door close and the truck start. I had sent them on repos so I didn't have to talk or look at him all day long. The day went by pretty fast, and I was in a fairly descent mood until Kozik and Happy pulled up. They hopped out of the truck obviously pissed cause they were doing repos all day long in a hot ,smell ass truck. Kozik came in and clocked out, "Goodnight, Izzy, you sure do know how to make a guy suffer" .

"Sorry, Kozik" , as I sent him a smile, "and to make it up to you I will bake you chocolate cupcakes so you can take them on your next run" .

"You got it, babe" , as he stretched, "I m going to shower and eat. I m starving ".

" Good, hope you save some room after dinner for cookies" , as I sent him a smile and a nod; he looked across the lot and saw Sara sitting on the picnic table, "I called in a friendly favor for some TLC" .

" Oh, god I love you" , as he took off across the lot. I hear could hear screaming and giggling, " Put me down" !

"Not a chance, I m hungry baby. Thanks Izzy" !

I laughed at the word being shouted out across he lot, "oh my god, blondie is crazy ".

"That was nice" , as he sat down the clipboard and put the keys on the hook.

I handed him his time card and took the clipboard and started on the paperwork. He sat down in the chair and just looked at me, I could tell he was starting into get annoyed. He was making that pissed off growling sound he always makes when he doesn't like something. I finished marking the books and filed the paperwork. I grabbed the deposit bag and handed it off to Bobby to put in the safe,

"Goodnight, Bobby" .

" Goodnight, Iz" .

I walked back to the office, started to gather my things when he started to talk again, "We need to talk ".

I looked up from packing my bag and looked him in his eye, all while still packing up my stuff.

" You weren't suppose to be there" .

I stopped, pulled out my keys, turned off the computer, turned off the light and walked out the door, "I m locking up, so you better come out unless you wanna stay here till Monday" .

He got up from the chair and walked to my truck. I locked the door and walked over and unlocked my truck and tossed my stuff in. when I got ready to hop in the truck he block my way," I said we need to ta".

"So talk" , as I stepped back from him and crossed my arms. Looking him in the eyes not showing any reaction what so ever. " Well, I don t have all night. I have shit I have to do" ?

"Are you going to listen "?

"What do I have to listen for? So far I wasn't suppose to be here till later ", as I shrugged my shoulders," So either you were hoping to be done then I would have never find out ".

" So you got caught. Go fuck that bitch some more than" , as I threw my hands up to him. " I don't have your ink and were not married so go be that guy. I will keep my illusion of you being some other guy I could trust over here. Let me by so I can go" .

He stepped aside and let me pass. I hopped in my truck and took off for my house. I watch in my rear view mirror as he looked at me pulling out of the lot. I got home and made myself something to eat. I walked upstairs and sat down on my bed and ate my turkey sandwich and grapes. I showered and dressed for bed, and then for a while I was sitting on my bed doing my homework. Tomorrow was going to be great , with the whole family over for dinner.

I woke up the next morning late, I got up and laid around for a bit then cleaned my room. I stayed there for most of the afternoon, till my mom knocked on the door," Iz, are you gonna bake those cakes right ".

"Oh, shit I totally forgot. Kozik is going to kill me if he doesn't get cake tonight" .

"You wanna talk about what happened on Friday" .

"No, not really ", as I yawned and took my ponytail down, "I will be down in a minute to help with dinne r".

20 minutes later, I got dressed and helped my mom make dinner and set the table. I had baked Kozik s cakes and the rest of the desserts. It was nearly 7 o'clock and I needed to go up stairs and change my clothes. I ran up stairs as I heard the laughter coming from downstairs. I put on my happy face and headed down for food, drinks, and fun times with the family. I went downstairs and everyone was ready to sit, we had started to serve ourselves.

We were making small talk, when Piney looked down at the table and asked, "Hey, Iz, where s Happy"?

Everyone got quiet and stopped talking," I have no idea "

"He's your old man, don t you know where he went off to ".

Pop , as Opie gave him a look, Not a good time .

He went on a errand; club business for me. He should be here shortly , my dad finished the question for me.

See I wouldn t know that kind of stuff .

We were half way through dinner when the back door opened and in walked Tig, Kozik, Juice, and Happy. They gave my dad a nod and then sat down at their seats at the table. We passed the food to them so they could make their plates. Tig looked up from across the table and was giving me a look. I looked back at him and followed his eyes to a Happy. I looked to my right and turned back to my plate. I finished dinner and I got up to put my plate in the sink. Everyone finished and left the dishes on the table.

Iz, can you bring the guys dessert .

I looked at my mom and nodded and walked into the living room with different desserts on a tray. I passed those out to who wanted what I had.

Does anyone want anything else ?

More beer would be nice , Tig asked.

You got it, Tigger .

Anything else .

Yeah, to talk , as he grabbed the last piece of cake of the tray.

Can t got to go get beers , as I walked to the kitchen and loaded the tray up with beers and walked back to the living room passing out the beers and grabbing the empties to take outside. Once I reached the recycling bins behind the garage and I took a deep breathe in and a breathe out.

Can you talk now ?

For someone who doesn t talk much you really wanna to be a chatty Cathy, lately. What is it now ?

Look , as he reached towards me.

I pulled my hand back, don t, say what you have to say so I can go to bed .

He just stood there before I turned to walk back to the house, you know what don t say anything , as I leaned up against the garage door, out of all of the bitches that were around the clubhouse. Why Rayne ?

No words left his mouth, You know what it doesn t even matter. What if that was me and you walked in on me and some guy giving it to me from behind? It would have taken all the Sons to keep from killing me and him. I know we are not having sex, but the one chick I thought you wouldn t mess with is that one. The one that hate with a passion. Well I guess ,I was just another dumb ass bitch that believed the shit you said .

Your not a dumb ass bitch , as he reached to grab my arm again.

You know what the one thing you never said was your sorry, and that could only mean one thing your not sorry. I m done; this conversation is over .

Iz, Isabel , as he watched me go back into the house.

You know you fucked up, right , Kozik said as he came from around the corner.

I got to get out of here. She s not listening to me about this .

What is there to say about it . Kozik said as he lit a cigarette, you said she had trust issues, right .

yeah .

What a great way to help her with those, especially hooking up with the one chick she hates ?

Happy ran his hands over his face and pulled a cigarette from his kutte and lit it. Clay came from around the corner and stopped to see the two men talking.

What s going on guys ?

Nothing, just talking , as Kozik turned to go back into the house.

Clay, is there anything you need me to do .

No, brother everything is good for now. Why ?

Was wondering if I could get sometime to visit my mom, she s sick and I haven t been able to see her in a while .

Yeah, brother take a week and I mean take a week. She ll be more talkative when you get back. She s pissed and when she s like that she just like Gem .

Yeah, a week is all I need to check on my mom and stuff .

Take someone with you cause right now, is not a time to be alone with the shit that went down in Indian Hills. I need you guys whole, if and when Alvarez and Darby wants to strike back .

I ll take Kozik. Ma s been asking when the model is coming back to visit .

I m sure he wants be rid of Tig for a week. That s fine head out in the morning .

I walked back in from the garage and brushed right past Kozik as he was going outside. I started to wash the dishes when my dad came up to me, Have you seen Hap .

Yeah, he s outside by the garage with Kozik smoking .

Everything alright .

If I said yes would you believe me .

No , as he put his arm around my shoulders and gave me kiss on the head. He headed outside and then a couple of minutes later Kozik came back in, Hey, Iz .

Hey , I said as I rubbed my cheeks, I have a present for you , as I handed him the large pan of chocolate cake, here I also made you cupcakes as well, I felt bad about Saturday. You know making you suffer and all .

I wasn t so bad. I got my girl and a naked steak dinner .

what did I tell you about over sharing , as I slapped his arm, God, I m going to put you and Tig in the same pervert box if you don t stop. And nobody should be in the box with Tig .

O.k., I promise no more dirt .

Thank you my ears can t take it .

Take what , as my dad and Happy came walking back in from outside.

Dirt, she can t take dirt , he said sending me a look.

Do I even want to know ?

No, you don t want to know at all .

Kozik we should go. We got to head out in the morning. We re going to Bakersfield tomorrow .

To see your mom .

Yeah, just to check on her .

Yeah, I love you mom , as he looked at me, thanks for the cake, Iz .

No, problem. A promise is a promise , as I looked up at Happy.

Kozik and Happy walked out the backdoor and hopped on their bikes and headed for the clubhouse.

I finished the dishes and told everyone goodnight and went to my room to shower and to change for bed. I was going to have a week to clear my head and relax a little bit.

School had started like any other week, slow. Jillian and Sara and been busy with the guys all weekend long, but as soon as Monday started they were right there; wanting to know what happened. After a long lunch, I told them and they were just as pissed as best they could be. We asked Delilah how the party at Derrick s went. She said it was fine E.J. and his crew were there along with some of the younger guys that were the Nords. She had left early so that there wasn t any problems given her racial background. I kept busy with school, going to the garage and since I had a lot of free nights. We mostly just hung out and had girl time as much as we could. I also put in some serious time back at the studio and managed to get the new routines down and meet with Javi for a couple of new dances he had been trying to get me to practice for weeks. The end of the week was approaching fast, when Sara had meet me by my locker Friday morning, Kozik, called and said that they will be back on Wednesday, instead of Monday .

That s good, gives me a couple more days to clear my head .

Don t you wonder what they are doing in Bakersfield .

Happy, said his mom is sick he just goes and visits her. Makes sure the house is o.k. and that she has enough money and her meds are stocked up .

They can t really get into to much trouble could they .

I don t think so. I not the one to know the answer to that question. Only Kozik and Happy can tell you that .

Don t you just want to know what there doing ?

A little bit , I sighed, but if I stayed up wondering what he was doing I would never get any sleep .

Well, I wonder what they are doing .

It had been several hours since they left Charming on Monday morning, when they arrived in Bakersfield to this little white and green trimmed house. Happy and Kozik pulled up in the driveway and cut their engines. Stood from their bikes and rolled their shoulders and stretched when they were greeted by Margarita Belize Venezuela. She was a tall woman of 5 9 , with long coal black hair that had a white stripe down the left side of head that was always in a ponytail when she was home and tight bun when you could find her in the garden. She wore glasses from her neck and she was tough as nails. Giving the way her son acted, he got it exactly from his mother, except there was a little glow in her eyes when she talked to you; making you feel loved and welcomed in her home.

Oh, there is my son. Thought you forgot where I lived .

Hey, ma as Happy walked up the stairs to give his mother a hug.

Oh, and who did you bring with you? Herman come up here and me some sugar .

Hi, Margarita , as he climbed the stairs and gave her hug.

What did I tell you? When you come over here you call me ma , as she slapped him in his arms.

Hey, ma .

That s better. Come in. I got some cold beers in the fridge and left over meatloaf. I can tell when my boys are hungry. What do you have there, Herman ?

Kozik handed her the bag that had Izzy s chocolate muffins, They are chocolate muffins .

Oh, you bake son. That s a admirable trait , as she grabbed his chin.

Oh, no I didn t make them. They re a gift to me from& um Izzy .

Oh, and how is little Miss Isabel? Herman, you have to tell me what this little lady looks like. He doesn t tell me anything .

Kozik sent Happy a look, well she s pretty .

That s it. Your not going to give me anymore details than that. She s pretty. She could be a dog for all we know and she s dating my son. I m a mother. I need details .

Ma, she s not a dog .

So you say, you the one that s nailing her , as she sat down at the table.

Happy walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer and took a long pull from it, it s been a day, can we talk about this later , running a hand over his needed to be shaved head.

What did you do , as his mother looked at him from her sitting position at the table?

What does that mean? what did I do , as he sat down at the table?

When you don t want to talk about something, you always saw let s talk about it later , as she rose from the table?

Nothing, ma. We re just tired is all .

Oh, no you don t. Don t be dragging poor Herman into your mess , as she pointed at Kozik.

Happy took another drink from his beer and put his head down on the table. His mother swung her hand and it caught him the back of the head, Sit up , she said which sent Kozik to stifle a laugh from his mouth.

Ma, What did you do that for , as he sat holding onto his beer?

You tell me, I m pretty sure you got another one coming .

Happy looked at Kozik sitting drinking his beer. Kozik was enjoying this way to much for Happy s liking, I m going to go take a shower and go to bed .

Fine get out of here, go to your room. I ll call you when dinner is ready. Now, Herman what the hell is going on with him and Isabel ?

Ma! Kozik stay out of it. If you know what s good for you , as Happy ascended the stairs to his old room.

Lorenzo Samuel Venezuela Lowman, you don t talk to our guest like that. You go upstairs and take that shower and take a nap , as she walked to bottom of the stairs.

Ma , as he turned around, The name is Happy .

That is not the god given name I gave you .

Happy climbed the stairs to his mother s house. He laid down on the bed and nodded off, when Kozik walked into the room, Dude, I forgot how scary she can be sometimes .

Happy stirred awake, I so could be on hit right now than to deal with her questions. What did you tell her, anyway ?

I told her that Iz is a great baker, a wonderful dancer and a really good old lady , as he sat down at the desk.

Nice, you laid it on real good , as he sat up on his elbows, I fell like I m fifteen all over again .

So you better get downstairs and tell her what happened before she kicks your ass. She may be sick, but when she s pissed; she looks like you but with long hair and glasses. I personally think that is way more scarier than you .

Why is that ?

You ll shoot me to stop talking. She ll torture me for information, use her skills as a nurse to keep me alive just to do it all over again. Just tell her, man. Plus when s the last time you ever talked this much .

Ugg, shut the fuck up , as Happy came down the stairs, Ma .

You want to tell me what you did , as she sat down at the table.

Happy leaned on the counter, She caught me with the girl that she hates with a passion. They were best friends and now their not .

Why does she hate this girl ?

She hooked up with her last boyfriend and I guess took some stuff that belong to her mother .

Happy was waiting for it, the one thing he knew his mother was great at and it was yelling; however the yelling never came she just had this look of disappointment on her face and he hadn t seen that in years. He sat down at the table. His mother grabbed his hand and asked the one question that nobody ever asked him, Do you love her, son .

With a long deep breath and rubbing his hands over his head, yes, this is just different then before .

Different, how ?

She get s it. Most women don t understand club life but she gets it in a way that she knows I will never leave the club. That this is were I ll die, in a blaze of glory going down or like a warrior .

So why did you do it .

Cause she deserves more than this, she s talented. Really talented dancer. She wants to do that more than anything. We went back to Tacoma to bury Dusty and I didn t want what happened to Valerie and Jessica to happen to her. Her dads the president, her brother is the v.p, and anyone else she considers family is the club. I didn t want it to be the man she does or could love to. That s just to much for on person .

Margarita rubbed her hands over her sons hands, Its not your decision to make that choice for her. Remember this has nothing to do with Carmen. If she is as different as you tell me then it will work it self out fine .

Kozik and Happy had enjoyed dinner with his mother and had stayed the week. They fixed things that needed to be done and enjoyed some delicious home cooked meals. It was a week later, at 2:00 in the morning the day before they were set to leave when Kozik s prepaid rang, Hey Chibs, what s going on , ?

Kozik turned towards Happy and handed him the phone, It s Chibs, something happened in Charming .

What is it , as Happy stood from the couch and reached for the phone?

You better hear this for yourself ,as he let go of the phone and ran his hands over his face.

Happy took the phone and walked to the kitchen, Chibs, what s going on man ?

Margarita looked up from her sitting chair and turned towards Kozik, what is it? What s wrong , as she heard the faint voice of her son talking to someone on the phone?

What do you mean she s gone? Like ran away gone or gone, gone. What about her truck? Shit, yeah were coming. Giving us a couple of hours , as he snapped the phone shut.

Will someone tell me what they hell is going on , as Margarita stood from her chair, Son .

They can t find, Izzy. She didn t came back from a run. They re out looking for her and the truck .

Maybe she s out for a drive or something. Call her before you start to panic , as she passed him his kutte to grab his cell phone.

Pick up, pick up the damn phone , as he pulled out a cigarette and inhaled a long drag.

I wonder where the hell she is , as he looked back at Kozik, I got a bad feeling about this .

After doing some homework and decided to go for a late Monday run. I headed over to the track at the high school to get in a couple of miles. I hadn t notice the time, when I stopped, oh shit, it s late , as I looked at my watch it was now 11 o clock and I had school in the morning . I hopped in my truck and started to drive when my stomach growled, so I decided to hop on the 18 to go Ruby s the best late night drive-thru burger joint on the outskirts of Charming just past Macon Woods. I had the radio playing and was singing along when, my truck jerked forward with a crunching sound. Shit . as I noticed the sirens of what looked like on of the police cruisers from town. I noticed the red and blues and pulled over getting my registration and license out. I rolled down my window, Hello, officer .

License and registration , as he shined the light in my face making it had for me to see. I put my hands up to block the light but, he took info from my hands.

Umm, why am I being pulled over, sir , as I saw him walk back to he car. I got a bad feeling and rolled up my window and started my truck. I began looking for my phone to call my dad, when the red and blues went off, and I saw two more people come from the car.

Shit , I put my truck in drive and floored the gas; I was stuck. I put in reverse and that s when I saw I large metal pipe coming toward my driver side window, AHHHH , as I ducked and the glass came flying at me. When the arm of the unknown man, came through the window I jumped out of the passenger side landing on my hands and knees. I cried out in pain, but got up and ran. I ran straight into Macon Woods. I didn t look back all I could hear was, Get that bitch .

Were coming for you darling .

You can run but you can t hide , as laughter filled the air.

Hope, you like it. Please review and ask question if you have them.


	13. Into the Woods

**A/N: I own nothing that belongs to Sons of Anarchy that belongs to the genius and his name is Kurt Sutter and the people of FX. I do however own Izzy Morrow, Jillian, and Rayne and other OC s to follow. So I know that I haven t been updating in a while. Here s another gift for you from me Chapter 13. If you have any questions or comments please let me know. This chapter kind of goes back and forth. I hope I made the transitions easy, if I didn't please let me know so I can do better. Reviews are greatly appreciated and welcomed of course. So please follow Izzy and Happy on their journey. O.k. that s it I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 13: In the Woods

I needed a break from everything that was going on. I needed to clear my head with everything going with the Happy and Rayne issues. School was going fine, except that when school let out on Friday I had two flat tires. Dancing was proving to be a great outlet and I was throwing myself into that full force. It was late Monday evening and I had went to the school to run a couple of laps around the track. After about 45 minutes, I had finished my run and looked at my phone and noticed that it was 11 o clock.

"Shit, it s late ", and I had school in the morning. So I hopped into my truck when my stomach started to growl. Well since I was out, I decided that I would go to Ruby s the best late night burger joint even remotely close to Charming. I started out on the 18, when I my truck was jostled with a crunching sound.

"Shit" , as I noticed the headlights of what looked like on of the police cruisers from town. I noticed the red and blues and pulled over getting my registration and license out. I rolled down my window, " Hello, officer" .

"License and registration ", as he shined the light in my face making it had for me to see. I put my hands up to block the light but, he took it from my hands.

"Umm, why am I being pulled over, sir" , as I saw him go back to the car. I got a bad feeling and rolled up my window and started my truck. I began looking for my phone to call my dad, when the red and blues went off, and I saw two more people come from the car.

" Shit" , I put my truck in drive and floored the gas; I was stuck. I put in reverse and that s when I saw I large metal pipe coming toward my driver side window, AHHHH , as I ducked and the glass came flying at me. When the arm of the unknown man, came through the window I jumped out of the passenger side landing on my hands and knees. I cried out in pain, but got up and ran. I ran straight into Macon Woods. I didn t look back all I could hear was, Get that bitch .

"Were coming for you darling" .

"You can t hide out here all night long"

I bolted for Macon Woods and ran like there was no tomorrow. I ran till my lungs burned and my legs were on fire. I stopped behind a large tree and crouched down, rubbing my wrist," damn it ".

I noticed bouncing lights and held my hands to my mouth to quiet the sounds I was making. I heard the faint voices of my pursuers.

"Look over there, she couldn t have gotten far" .

"I don t see her" .

" Keep looking, she can t stay out here forever" .

I walked out some more trying to find my bearings, hoping that I would see something familiar so I could hide or double back to my truck to get the hell out of here. I started to make my move when I heard a crunching sound that was to close for my liking.

"come out, come out where ever you are" .

I took a couple of breathes and darted out from behind the tree that I was hiding behind, "fuck" .

I heard the sound of running steps behind me, "She s over here" .

I felt something hit my legs and I fell landing on a tree branch with a sickening crunching sound and sharp pain that shot through my ribs. I sucked in a deep breath and grabbed my ribs. Before I could get up, someone had a hold of my ponytail and was dragging back by my hair.

"Well, look what we have here ", the man behind me said.

"Mmm, she s pretty what do you say we have a little fun, boss" , as he rubbed his crotch, said the shorter man in front of me.

"Where not here for that, but maybe we could make some time ", said the other man that came running over.

"It s not like anyone was going to miss till morning, anyways ", said the tall me as he threw me down to the ground.

I looked up from the forest floor and noticed that a three men were wearing white masks, long black t-shirts, black gloves, and black pants. I couldn t see any marks or tattoos so I knew I was screwed. The tall man was right, nobody would be looking for me till the morning cause no one was ever home till late.

"What do you want" ?

" We want to have a little chat with you "?

"What about"

"Sons of Anarchy ", he said running his hand along my jaw line.

I smacked his hand away and he backed handed me hard and furious as I tasted blood from my mouth.

"That was unpleasant, please don t make me do it again" , as he motioned for the tall man to grab me, " Get her up ", as he pulled me up by my ponytail sending sharp pains to my ribs.

"There just motorcycle enthusiast and mechanics and I m just a receptionist ".

" Keep thinking that sweetheart ".

" What do you want" , I spat back.

The leader came close to my face, " Let daddy know he s down selling guns or we find his sweet little girl and teach her what real men are" .

I sent out a little chuckle, "real men don t chase little girls in the woods for a message" , as I spit in his face.

He reached back and punched me in the ribs and I heard another cracking sound as I lurched forward gasping for air. I was pulled back by my hair as the tall man ran his hands down my body.

"mmm, boss can we play a little bit. It s not everyday we get a pretty, tight, little thang in front of us" , as he placed his hand inside my tank top and grabbed my breast.

"Come on little man" , as he talked to the shorter man, " you got to feel this. Firm and real. Her nipples are hard she must like us" .

I squirmed as hard a I could but was sandwich between the two men. The shorter one approached me and cupped my breast giving a good feel. I kneed him in the groin and reached back and grabbed the tall man s crotch pulling and twisting before I was free. I didn t get far as I was tackled by the boss.

"See we were playing nice and then you got to go and do something stupid like that ", as he was fighting with me on the ground. I clawed , scratched and tried to kick myself free. He sat on my legs and grabbed my hands and placed them above my head. He laid down on top of me and placed his hands inside my pants and started to rub me.

"Get off, motherfucker ", as I tried to squirm away.

"Daddy, stops selling guns to white, black, brown, and yellow. The sons are out of the gun running business. Oh, and the tattooed bastard is dead when I see him again. You get that sweetheart ".

" Fuck you. I m not saying shit ".

He punched me in the face and I felt warm blood trickle down my cheek, "uhhh, stop. I tell them; I swear just let me go" , I slurred.

He started to rub my clit and leaned down to my ear, " You like that. I can show you how a real man would treat you. Instead of that cheating tattooed bastard you run around with ".

I lurched forward biting at his neck, when I felt his hand fall free from me, " Crazy ass bitch" , as he slammed my head into the ground. I felt lightheaded and everything was getting blurry.

"Let s play" , as he returned his hand to my breast.

All I was thinking, I m never going to see my family again. I was going to be that missing girl whose body was buried in the woods. I was never going to kiss Happy again even though I was seriously pissed at him at the moment. Would he even know I was gone till it was too late? I felt pain crash over me as I closed my eyes and I saw black...

In Bakersfield, Kozik and Happy were enjoying their late night at Margarita s house when the phone rang.

" Who the hell could that be at 2 in the morning" , Margarita asked as she looked at her son.

Kozik answered the phone and went out onto the front porch.

"Hey Chibs, what s going on" ?

Kozik walked back inside and turned towards Happy and handed him the phone, " It s Chibs, something happened in Charming" .

" What is it ", as Happy stood from the couch and reached for the phone?

"You better hear this for yourself" ,as he let go of the phone and ran his hands over his face.

Happy took the phone and walked to the kitchen, "Chibs, what s going on man" ?

Margarita looked up from her sitting chair and turned towards Kozik, "what is it? What s wrong ", as she heard the faint voice of her son talking to someone on the phone?

"What do you mean she s gone? Like ran away gone or gone, gone. What about her truck? Shit, yeah were coming. Giving us a couple of hours" , as he snapped the phone shut.

"Will someone tell me what they hell is going on ", as Margarita stood from her chair, Son .

"They can t find, Izzy. She didn t came back from a run. They re out looking for her and the truck" .

"Maybe she s out for a drive or something. Call her before you start to panic ", as she passed him his kutte to grab his cell phone.

"Pick up, pick up the damn phone" , as he pulled out a cigarette and inhaled a long drag.

"I wonder where the hell she is" , as he looked back at Kozik, " I got a bad feeling about this" .

After trying her phone for over an hour, "there still wasn t any news and all three of them paced the small living room of his mothers house."

"They ll find her" .

"What if they don t. What if something happened to her" ?

"Chibs said Unser put out a APB on her and her truck. They will find her" .

I could barely open my eyes, when I felt something wet. I looked around and saw that I was laying in a small creek bed. I knew exactly where I was I was by Arbor creek and that was about five miles into Macon Woods just south of the 18. I tried to stand but found it difficult, due to the fact that my pants were around my thighs. I dusted the leaves from my body and pulled up my pants only to find that I was missing my panties.

"Ugg" , as I turned over and threw up right were I was.

I stood and looked down my shirt was pulled up high and had bite marks on my breasts. I pulled down my shirt and staggered to turn around and walk back. It was starting to get light out. I had been out here all night long. I was sore and walked stiffly through the woods till I came back to the large clearing I was in earlier. I sat down next to a large, broken down tree and rested for a while. I was dizzy and my head hurt like I got hit with a ton of bricks. I leaned my head back and passed out again...

I woke up to the sun shining down on me and the sound of dogs barking and people calling my name.

"Isabel Morrow" , I heard a voice shout.

" Over here" , I said as my voice cracked dry from not having any water.

I tried to stand but fell to my knees. I waved my severely bruised and swollen wrist so someone could see me. Even with the pain that was shooting though to my ribs, I wanted to be found.

"Over here" , I said a little louder.

As I looked up I saw a dog approach me and started to bark,"He found something" .

" She s over here. We found her" .

As I looked up from the floor, I noticed that brown jacket and goofy looking hair cut anywhere," David ", I whispered.

"Oh, shit" , as he took off his jacket and laid it on me, "It got you Izzy, I got

you" .

He picked me up cause me to groan, "you found me" , before I passed out again.

Kozik s phone rang again and Happy came running from the porch, " They found her, she was in Macon Woods" .

"Is she alright" , he insisted.

"They don t know. Hale found her and she s on her way to St. Thomas, now" .

"Ma, we got to go. Call you with info when we get there" , as he grabbed his kutte.

Kozik and Happy mounted their bikes and took off down the street as Margarita looked on from the porch. It would take them a little over 4 hours to get back to Charming but, they didn t care how many laws they broke the would get there in 2.

I woke up being wheeled in to St. Thomas hospital, as I heard a familiar voice, "Oh, my god, Iz ".

" Tara" , I said through the mask I was wearing. I could hear yelling and shouting coming from the hallway as I wheeled into a examination room.

"Let us through, that s our baby" , my parents shouted.

"Ma, dad , as I looked at Tara, " I don t want to see anyone" .

Tara walked out of the door and the yelling calmed down, "I will let you know everything, as soon as I examined her" .

"Iz, your going to need some x-rays, a cat scan, and maybe some stitches" .

Tara and the nurse was Laura started to remove my clothes, when tara cut away my shirt, "Can you gives a minute".

" Iz, can you tell me what happened "?

"I know what your looking at. I don t remember I woke and they were there" .

She patted my head, " I ll take care of it ", as she helped removed my clothes and helped into a gown.

I was taken for a x-ray and a cat scan. When I came back to where Tara was she looked at them and said that I had a mild concussion and that my cheekbone wasn t broken but was in need of stitches .

"I m going to go update Clay and Gemma ".

When tara reached the waiting room, she was bombarded with questions.

"Can we see her" ?

"What they hell is going on "?

"Is she alright" ?

Tara took a deep breathe in, " O.k., calm down ", as she raised her hands in a friendly gesture, "When she came in, she had a low temperature so we are warming her back up. She has a mild concussion which are monitoring her for, a three inch scalp laceration on her hairline and a two inch cut on her cheek that is going to require stitches, one broke rib, a couple of bruised ribs on her left side, and a sprained wrist that needs to be wrapped. Other than that she also has a couple minor scratches that need to be cleaned up. So when that is all done, I will come out to get you all ".

"Gemma, is wanted to see if you go home and grab her some clothes and shoes" .

"Yeah, tell her I will be back in a little bit" , as she walked over to tara pacing a kiss on her cheek, " Thanks, Do".

"I don t want you going alone" , as Clay leaned over to his wife and put his head to hers, "Tig, go with her" , he place a kiss on his wife s lips and watched as she walked out of the waiting room.

" Can I go in" , Donna ask Tara as she pulled her aside.

"Yeah, only for a bit" .

Donna and tara walked back into the room and closed the door.

"Oh, my god, are you alright" , she asked taking my hand.

"Are you ready, Iz ",

I shook my head and she uncovered the tray of tools that was to my left. Donna looked at tara, " What do you need that for" ?

I woke up in Macon Woods with my pants around my legs and missing my panties .

"Oh, my god ", as she gasped and kissed my head causing me to hiss in pain, "shit, sorry ".

"Where s mom" ?

I sent her home to get you some clothes .

The guys are outside in the waiting room ."O.k., are you ready "?

" Mmmhmm" , as I scooted to the edge of the table and placed my feet into the stir-ups and scooted down.

"Scoot down a little more" , she asked , Have you been tking your birth control pills .

" Yeah, everyday since I was 14" , as I flinched, "shit that s cold" .

"Sorry" , she said.

I laid there for what seems like forever, as I put my arm over my eyes and closed them. I felt hot tears pour down my face as my bottom lip started to quiver.

" I m almost down ", Tara said as she removed the speculum. She snapped off her gloves and touched my knee, " you can sit up now ", as she put the stir-ups back down.

"Well, you don t have a hymen, but that s expected since your so active with sports. But, there are no tearing or signs of penetration. I took some swabs and will run it but, I don t think that you were raped" .

" But, I m so sore" , as I sat up on the table.

"You were running and your body is badly bruised and sore so that s probably what you re feeling" .

I took a deep breathe in and started to cry.

"It s o.k., Iz ", as Donna placed her arms around me.

"I know, I m just so relieved ", I said as I wiped my face," Promise me something that you won t tell anyone what happened ".

"Iz" , tara and Donna said together.

"Sister promise me, you won t" .

"I can t believe that you remembered that" , Donna said, " I promise, I won t" .

"tara ", I asked, " promise me" .

" I promise, but if you need to talk come to us. You can t keep that bottled up inside. Promise me that, if you need to talk you come to us" .

" O.k., I promise ", as I limped off the table, " Sister promise"

There was a knock on the door, "Just a minute ", as tara cleaned up the small table and threw it away in the trash can, "Come in ".

"Oh, my god, baby" , as my mother dropped the clothes she was carrying in her hands in the chair by the door and wrapped her arms around me, " I brought you some clothes" .

"We ll give you guys a couple of minutes" , as tara and Donna walked out of the room and closed the door.

"What happened out there" , she asked.

"There were three of them all wearing white masks. They had a message for Dad and the club that they were out of the gun selling business ".

" Jesus Christ ", she said as she sat down in the chair handing me a pair of black panties, "What else" ?

" That they are to stop selling guns to white, black, brown, and yellow or the next time they would show me what real men are. If you know what I mean" , as I slipped on my velour track pants.

There was a knock on the door, " Someone s here to see you, Iz" .

"Who is it ", my mother asked.

"Hale, he has some questions for you" .

" Tell him she s not ready and that we are taking her home. Questions can wait til tomorrow" .

"O.k., I will let him know. Iz I have your discharge papers, Clay already signed them, when you ready I ll take you out".

" I can walk" , I said.

"Like hell you are, you got a concussion and a cracked rib" , my mother insisted.

My mom left and I finished getting dressed when Tara came back in she had a wheelchair. I climbed in it and sat down, " Are you ready "?

"I m never ready for any of this shit" .

As soon as we were out the door and around the corner, the guys all stood up, "Damn baby" , was all my dad could say as he kissed my head.

"I m fine, really" , as I hissed, he was kissing close to my cut on my forehead," Can we just go home, I m tired and hungry" .

"Yeah, will go home and talk tomorrow" , as he lead the way outside.

"I ve got school tomorrow ".

"Your not going anywhere till the doc here clears you and your not clear yet" .

"Great" .

"I ll send Bobby out to get your assignments and books for the rest of the week ".

"O.k." , I said as I yawned.

We got in to my mom s car and drove to the house, everyone was there waiting and looking in shock at my face and arm.

" I m alright" , as I waved my good arm taking a seat at the table, " Stop looking at, me like that ".

My mom made me something to eat. She handed me some pain pills and I headed upstairs to lay down. Donna was there so she went with me and laid with me. She stroked my hair till I fell asleep. I slept long and hard cause before it, it was morning. I was jostled awake when I felt warm a breathe on my neck, I slowly turned over and I was laying face to face with Happy. I slid out of bed and went to the bathroom and left threw the other door. I cam downstairs to see Tig, mom and dad sitting at the table sitting eating breakfast.

" Morning, doll face" , as Tig stood up and pulled a chair from the table motioning for me to sit down.

"Morning, when did he get here ", as I sat down and pointed up to the ceiling.

"Last night, he wanted to stay after we sent everyone home" , my dad said as he put down his cigar, " Your mom let us in on what happened" .

"Yeah, that s not all either. They told me to give you a message. That you guys are done selling guns to white, black, brown, and yellow. You are currently out of the gun selling business. That he also mentioned that the tattooed bastard is a dead man when he gets his hands on him" , as the words left my mouth I could hear footsteps down the stairs.

" How many of them were there" , as Happy came from around my chair and really got a good look at me face?

" Three. They were wearing these white masks, with black shirts, gloves, and pants. I couldn t see any tats, though. One was tall and thin and he talked with a accent at times. I couldn t tell where it was from, the other one was stocky and a little bit shorter than Bobby is, and the third man they called him boss , was average height and build, but he had greens eyes. Oh, one of them might be walking a little weird" .

"You kneed him in the groin ", as Tig smirked.

"More like grabbed, twisted, and pulled; so I don t think he will be using it anytime soon , as I laughed a little, the short man should or could have a black eye or broken nose. I head butted him" .

"I see you use that hardhead for something ".

" You know it" , as I winched.

"We heard from Unser he is going to want to talk to you today ",

"I know. So the story is someone hit my truck and tried to grab me and I ran into the woods where they were chasing me. How s my truck "?

"They pulled it out if the woods. They did real number to it to make it look like you had a accident" .

"Nice, what s that damage "?

"Side panel, windows, and tail bed, but we got the guys on it so it should be ready next week when you go back to school on Monday ".

"Oh, thank god ," as I leaned back as mom handed me two more pain pills and a glass of orange juice.

My dad and Tig got up from the table, put on their kuttes and walked out the door before waving and sending kisses our way, "Bye ".

Happy sat down at the table and took my face in his hands.

"Stop, I don t need anyone fussing over me" .

"Hey ", as he looked me in the eye and stood. He bent down and kissed my head, " I glad your alright, I love you ", and with that he turned on his heel and walked out to the garage.

"I ll be out here till some comes over to relieve me" , as he walked past Gemma.

"O.k., Hap" , she said then looking at me, "Did he just say I love you" .

"Yep, now my head really hurts. I m going to watch a movie" .

I was sitting on the couch when the back door opened getting ready to watch a movie I just popped in when I heard my mother and Happy talking, "Do you have a wrench, Gem ".

"yeah, underneath the sink, you working on your bike ".

"Yeah, just to pass the time ", as was he still searching.

"You could go watch a movie" , as she pointed to the living room.

" No, I need to give space ".

"Do you love her" , my mom asked him in a whisper.

"After everything that I did and happened I realized I do. I never said that before" , he said taking the wrench and going back upstairs.

" Hmm ", was my mother could say.

I sat on the couch thinking about what I just heard and in the back of my mind, I think I loved him, too. But, I wasn't going to say that just yet.

**Please review and tell what you think. Hope everyone had a great weekend& I know I did!**


	14. Caged

**A/N: I do not own anything in regards to Sons of Anarchy that belongs to the genius and his name is Kurt Sutter. I do however own Izzy Morrow, Jillian, and Rayne and whatever issues that they may have. I do also own other OC's and non- show character plot. Sorry for the delay in the next chapters, I moved and trying to get that in order. Oh my gosh, everything has been really busy. So here is Chapter 14: **

I was a trapped like a caged lion on the verge of eating my keeper. It had been two days of constant interruption and questions to see if I was o.k. I was fine except for the fact that I hadn't been eating very much and that sleep was pretty much impossible and that was becoming a problem. I wanted to escape from my mind and from Charming, but I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I mostly enjoyed my days watching the plentiful stacks of DVD's courtesy of Juice and his need to make sure that I watched all of the classics. Bobby had brought over the stacks of piles of homework that had accumulated and was very much in need of doing, but I was waiting for when I really needed it and today was not the day that was going to happen. I had made myself some tea when the there was a knock on the backdoor, but before I could reach the door Tig was by my side as he opened the door.

"Hey Red, Bubbles, and my fourth favorite letter of the alphabet times two, she's right here", as he motioned them to come in the door.

"Oh my god, you face what the fuck, Iz", as Jillian cupped my face.

"I know it looks bad, but it's really o.k.".

"Well, it's Friday and we are not going to the game tonight. It's is ladies night. You have been pent up with all this testosterone and need a little bit of estrogen to mellow you out or its going to make you go crazy", added Sara as she dropped her bag on the floor with a thump causing me to flinch a little," Sorry about that".

"No worries, it just happens every now and again".

As the girls made their way inside, Tig closed the door and walked over to the table," Girls, keep her entertained and call if there are any problems or something feels wrong, do you guys here me"?

"Yes", was all Jillian, Delilah, and Sara could say as Tig sent them a look that he was very serious.

"Tig, calm down we will call you if any weirdo's are lurking outside, we will let you know I promise", as I walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, "You can go I promise we will behave and call, I swear".

Tig grabbed his kutte and made his way to the backdoor we sat at the table looking at each other and till we heard the sound of his motorcycle fade before we started talking.

"Spill, what the hell happened", as Jillian grabbed bottle water from the fridge?

"How much has the guys told you"?

"Enough, for us to be concerned and worried", Sara said as she took a drink from her bottle, "Kozik says Happy flipped his lid when they heard about you in Bakersfield. They were at his moms' house when Chibs called them. Rushed back to Charming to be with you, Kozik thinks that Happy is in love. Is that true, does he love you"?

As much as I hated the fact that the guys talked more than us girls did, it was a clear sign that I had not imagined it from the other day when he said I love you to me. I took in a deep breath and a nice gulp of water and answered the question that was laid out on the table.

"That's what he told me the other day when he was here".

"Ummm, what did you tell him", as Delilah put her hair in a ponytail," Please tell me you told him you loved him, too"?

"I didn't say anything to him at all. He just walked away and went back out to the garage. What was I suppose to do profess my unrequited love to him as well and share a kiss? Is that going to make everything o.k. and all will be forgiven with a few simple words and a kiss. This isn't a fairytale and I'm not goddamn princess and he sure as shit isn't a fucking knight in shining armor".

"Iz, we never said anything about forgiving him. We know your not a princess, but…,"as Sara sighed," Maybe he could be your knight if you let him".

"I know your trying to help really I do, but if he hadn't fucked up we would not be having this conversation", as I pushed my water bottle to the center of the table.

Delilah and Jillian looked at each other, "I think we're going to need something a lot stronger than bottled water".

"I'll get the glasses", as Delilah rose from her chair and started towards the kitchen.

"I'll get the bottles", as Jillian walked over to bar, grabbing the key from the dish and opening the cabinet, surveying, and pulling out some JD, tequila, and vodka. Juggling to bring the bottles over to the table," I think we're going to need some food to soak up this liquor".

I got up from the table and open the drawer in the kitchen where my mom likes to hide the take out menus," so what are you guys up for", as I tossed the menus to the center of the table," we got Chinese, Italian, Mexican, and the diner so what will it be"?

After about twenty minutes of deliberating we had decided on Chinese. I had dialed the number and placed the order and from what the person on the other line had said that it was going to be a least an hour wait.

"So what are we going to do in the mean time till the food gets here", Delilah asked as she removed a ten dollar bill from her wallet and placed in on the table.

"Put your money away, Del".

"Why, who's going to pay for it"?

"That's the reason why we have this", as I reached into the cookie jar that was hidden in one of the cabinets," Mom likes to have take out money and since I'm usually the only one that uses it she keeps it stocked".

"Oh, well maybe we can get into the hot tub while we wait".

"That sounds like an excellent way to relax and unwind. To get all of that tension you got out".

"I brought my bathing suit", Delilah said as she rummaged though her bag and pulled out a black halter top and black bikini bottoms.

"I always have mine", said Sara.

"So do I", as Jillian found hers in her bag as well.

"You guys can hope in, I can't get my stitches wet", as I rose from my chair and started to head upstairs.

"Wait a second your not going to get wet, you'll all about the water and now all of sudden your not. It's not like you going to go under water or something".

"I just don't want to go, so can we please drop it".

"We're best friends since when do you think we are going to drop anything all of sudden".

"Fine, since I can't get you to shut up about it. Is Juice or Kozik coming by here tonight or anything"?

"As far as I know, they have club business that needed to be handled and that it was probably going to be a late one, why"?

As I walked over and pulled the blinds closed to my windows," you can't react or say anything that your going to see tonight, promise me".

As the girls looked at each other," we promise", as their attention was back to me in full motion. I closed the door and locked it behind so that no one else would walk in," are you ready"?

"Yeah", they all said in unison.

I slowly lifted my shirt and pulled it off the best I could, and with one look I knew that I should have told them to go home that I was tired when there was a knock on the door.

I untied the drawstring to my sweatpants and let them fall to the ground as I lifted my feet and stepped out of them. This scene of pure shock and awe was like it was out of a Lifetime Movie. I stood for a minute then spun around, I looked like a freak. Starting from my head, I have a three to four inch cut that was stitched closed, my left cheek had a smaller cut that was superficial but was covered with a large bruise that worked it way from my ear to almost my nose. I had the slightly bruised teeth marks on the tops of my breasts. Moving further down my body was the winner of the bruise contest, my left side was bruised from underneath my bra down to my hip, from the center of my ribcage to the center of my back. A small knot protruded where my minuscule of a fractured rib now rested, with leery eyes following with me I had hand prints and not itty bitty hand prints , but monstrous ones flowing down each one of my legs and all the way around.

"What the fuck, Izzy this is serious. Do the guys know", as Jillian wiped her face and started pacing the room.

"I don't know what to say, oh my god", as she stared at me with her wide tearful eyes.

"So are you going to get into the hot tub or what", as Delilah stared at me for an answer.

"WHAT", Sara and Jillian barked together.

"What do you mean what? She said not to react and we promised her that we wouldn't say anything", as she headed into the bathroom to change into her bathing suit.

Sara and Jillian exchanged a look of disbelief and shock as their eyes followed Del to the bathroom and watch as it closed behind her.

"Is she serious", Jillian asked.

From the other side of the door, "Yes, I'm serious. Get your asses changed and don't forget to grab me a towel. Oh, and by the way, if you want to talk shit I can still hear you, thin walls".

As I looked at my three best friends, I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Delilah had actually kept her word this one time when the others would not shut the hell up. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my dark navy blue bikini and started to undress. All the while, dismissing the questions and objections from Jillian and Sara, as the changed as well.

After changing and heading downstairs, we hopped into the hot tub and started to play music. First, after the initial shock Jillian and Sara started to unwind and relax and that had help me out tremendously. I heard the doorbell ring, and without a second thought Delilah hopped out and wrapped a towel around her waist and headed for the door.

"Look, before you open, It could be Tig playing eye spy with you out there", I shouted as I turned my head and saw that she waved in acknowledgement.

Delilah peered out the peephole on the front door, she lot out a sigh as she opened the door," I think I should call Tig".

"Why the hell would you want to call him for", Kozik asked with a scowl.

"He said to call if there were any weirdo's hanging around outside", as she pointed to the four Sons in front of her.

"Tig calling anyone else a weirdo, now that's funny", as Juice

said with a wide grin.

Delilah stepped to the side as the guys walked into the house.

"Is that the food", I asked not really turning around?

"No, exactly", was the only thing that escaped from Delilah's lips.

I slowly turned around, afraid of what I might be looking at when I was smacked in the face by cold hard reality of Kozik, Happy, Juice and Half-Sack standing on my back porch. As the doorbell rang, I was so hoping that I was going to be saved by the bell; no luck in that happening. I turned back around and eyed Sara, who notice the look of panic that started to splash across my face. She knew that they would ask questions that I wasn't ready to answer. Jillian hopped out first making her way to Juice, then Sara hoped out as well wrapping a towel around her waist. When I turned to get out, I stood and turned around and noticed the looks of horror and pure anger splashing across my fathers' brothers faces.

"Oh my god"!

Sara quickly opened my towel and handed it to me before they could see my legs and send them into a total fit of rage. I wrapped the towel around my waist and took the steps very slowly, as to not trip and bust my ass on the hot tub steps.

I made my way inside and headed up the stairs to change. I walked into my room and locked the door. Once the door was locked, I stripped as fast as I could manage without sending pain shooting up my side. I put on my black velour sweatpants and a hot pink tank top that I pulled up a littler higher than I normally would. I place my feet in my fuzzy pink slippers and proceeded to the kitchen. I looked around and notice that Happy wasn't with everyone else at the table. I followed to look that I got from Kozik that told me he was outside. Sliding the glass door open, I stepped lightly across the cement, "There's enough food if you're hungry and there's beer in the fridge".

Not a word was spoken, not a glance was given and I knew that this was the beginning of a long conversation that was going to lead into other things that I didn't really want to hear right now.

"Why didn't you tell me it was this bad", as he exhaled smoke.

"It's not that big of a deal. Tara said that this is what is expected and I tend to bruise easily. You should come and eat before they eat it all".

"What else are you lying about"?

"I'm not lying about anything else.

"Yes ,you are. You're a terrible liar".

"What do I have to lie about? The bruises that cover my body or the fact that they weren't really trying to take my truck. They were sending the Sons a message through me".

"I'm suppose to protect you from that, you weren't suppose to get hurt".

"Are you tripping over a the fact that I got hurt, or that if you hadn't hooked up with Rayne that this never would have happened cause we would have been together".

"And I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. They club makes decisions, we vote on it, and sometimes innocent people get hurt. But we try to protect you from the blowback of shit happening".

"I know the club comes first, it just sucks that I happen to be a casualty of war. What are you suppose to protect me from, my life".?

I turned and walked away with not so much as another word from him. The guys had stayed the night, we finished the evening off with watching a couple of horror flicks. Everyone fell asleep in the respective place where they laid. I had managed to get a couple of hours of sleep when I woke from a nightmare. The same nightmare that had plagued my dreams for the past three nights. I sat up to quickly for my own good and really wished that I hadn't at the precise moment. I was covered in sweat and breathing really hard, my head was pounding, side was splitting, and there were watchful eyes following my every move.

"What", as I strained from a barely there whisper as to not wake the others?

"Nothing, you alright".

"Peachy, just grand and yourself", as I slowly lifted off of the couch and started for the kitchen. I reached the cabinet, that housed the ibuprofen but before I could grab the bottle; I was stopped by Happy reaching into the cabinet and grabbing the bottle himself. He unscrewed the lid and handed my two. I shuffled to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, but there was one already sitting there unopened. I took several gulps of cold water and washed the pills down. I just hope to god that they take effect sooner rather than later.

"You should lay down".

"I'm not tired anymore. I have plenty of homework that needs to be done so I should probably start on that".

"You're hurt, you should be resting".

"Now all of a sudden you're worried about me being hurt, that's didn't stop you before".

"I told you I'm sorry about that. She meant nothing. I love you".

"I know, you keep telling me as if that is a magic spell and I'm suppose to forget and we are to start over from where we at. That's make believe, they may call me a princess; but I sure as shit don't believe in fairy tales".

I sat down and started on the piles of homework that were eating up the other half of the kitchen table. Happy sat at the other end drawing and god knows what else. I was tired and not just any kind of tired, the kind where you make mistakes. I tried my hardest to keep my heavy eyelids open, but as such sleep had come to claim me. I relaxed and let the nightmares come, and did it ever.

"_Hey, Boss we got a pretty one. Can we play for a little bit"._

"No", as I gasped and shuttered

"_Nice and tight, she has a tits on her that will make any grown man cry. Little man way don't you come get a feel of what real ones feel like"._

"Leave me alone".

"_Come on Boss, can we play just for a little while"?_

"NO"! I shot straight up from the table breathing as if I ran a marathon.

My shirt was covered in sweat and I had alerted Happy to my troubles. He was at my side in a instant grabbing a hold of my face, "Iz, Isabel, you're alright".

I shook my heard and tried to get a clear picture in my very hazy eyes," What, I'm fine", as I shook my head.

"Look at me", cupping my chin in his warm, large hands.

I looked at him in the eyes and they were not dark and cold, but warm and full of concern. I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breathe," I'm o.k., it was just a dream".

Happy walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, when he turned around I was making my way up the stairs. I walked into my room and toward the bathroom; I splashed cold water on my face and dried off my arms. I closed the door, taking a few minutes to calm my self down; I slide down the door and sobbed quietly to myself. I could hear Happy enter my on the other side of the door, I stifled my cries and just sat on the floor.

I opened the door to find him sitting on my bed, I just looked his way and walked out of my room. The nightmare that happened that night was never discussed again.

The weekend had flown by quickly, I had held onto the homework to work on late at night so I could hold off on sleeping. I preferred sleeping in the day time, because people were always checking on me. So it really wasn't sleeping, but quick little power naps.

I had finished all of my homework and was getting ready for school.

Mom walked in," You don't have to go to school, you know".

"I know, but you guys are killing me with the Hawk-eyes".

"O.k., well I will take you to St. Thomas so Tara can take out you stitches and so you can get a release to go back to classes".

"O.K."

"After school, you are to be picked up and brought to the garage. When you get your truck back, and that should be today someone is going to meet you at school to follow you back here and from the garage to home if me or your dad can't take you".

"Anything else you guys might want to add, ankle monitor, chipped collars, or I got it you tag and release back into the wild".

"Smartass", as my mom walked out of my room and down the stairs.

The ride to St. Thomas was short and sweet. We waited for Tara to come in and walked us back to an exam room.

"How's the head"?

"Just as hard as ever", my mom said sending a smile my way.

Tara and I giggled at the comment.

"Any headaches, blurred vision, dizziness or seeing spots"?

"No, nothing like that at all".

She slowly lifted up my top and started to press gently into my ribcage causing me to wince in pain.

"Still sore".

"Yeah, just a little bit, but it's getting better.

"How's the wrist"?

"That's better, not quite so sore as it was at first".

"O.k., so here is the deal. First, I'm going to run another x-ray at your ribs and see if your healing and if there is anymore damage. Second, I'm going to remove your stitches and put some ointment that will prevent a scar, and third I'm going to release you so you can go back to school, but only if you promise me no dancing , no running, nothing strenuous and no cheerleading for at least 6 weeks".

"Oh, well there goes the season, do I have a choice"?

"Yeah, you can follow my directions or your can sit at home for 6 weeks with the guys bothering the hell out of you".

"That was no exercise, right; I can manage that for 6 weeks".

"Gemma, I'm going to write her a prescription for the ointment if you wanted to go down to the pharmacy and they can fill it will I get the x-ray started".

"Sure, doc. Whatever you say", as my mom got up from her seat and grabbed her purse and walked out.

"Wow, subtle Tara. Why didn't you just tell her to get the hell out".

"I wanted to see if you were o.k. Donna said something about you were having nightmares".

"Not so much nightmares, just bad dreams. Replaying what happened in my head and waking up soaking wet and sometimes crying but it hasn't happened for a while".

"Is there anything else you want to talk about before Gemma comes back"?

"Nope, everything is all good".

"O.k., lets go and get that x-ray taken care of".

I walked with Tara down to radiology and had a scan done. We waited for the results and if luck would have it there wouldn't be any more damage. Instead I had a small fracture and my rib was intact just cracked and Tara said the healing might not take that long since I was young. She removed my stitches and covered it with that special cream. I got my note to take back to school and a note to Coach G for and excuse. I was all set to go back to school.

Mom drive to CHS and parked walking in with me, till we got to Emily Duncan's office. Now, Emily was a principle but she was also a croweater and since we were on her turf mom had to play nice. But she likes Emily so everything was all good.

"You have your release papers to come back to school"

"Yep, here there are".

"I wanted to talk about safety concerns for her", my mom said as I rolled my eyes," Her father and I want someone to pick her up and bring her home, so some of the guys will ride with her here then leave. If there is anything abnormal that you see or here please could you let us know".

"Why don't you guys talk about this later"?

"This is a school, not a clubhouse. I take everything here very serious and that this is a neutral and safe place for you guys to go. Samcro may keep you safe in this town but, here I will keep you safe on campus, o.k.".

"Yes, ma'am", as I looked at my mom. I think she was a little impressed at Emily right about now. She stood her ground and made it clear, shit wasn't going to happen here," Can I go to class now"?

"Yeah, you can go, Izzy, here take this pass and your free".

"Here you go and take it easy".

"I sure will Emily. Yes, mom before you say anything I will be out front waiting for you when the bell rings", as I kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the office and towards my locker.

"Hey, Izzy, Oh my god what the hell happened to you", as Derrick approached my locker and taking my face into his hands," Was this that boyfriend of yours that did this".

"Oh god no, why would you ever say something like that?"

"I know he runs with that motorcycle crew in town. People talk saying their a bad element".

"Well, I guess I'm bad, too. He is apart of the Sons. He would cut off his own hand if it ever touched me like that. My father and brother are the president and vice president. The Sons are my family, don't go around believing everything you here around here".

"Am I interrupting something"?

As I turned around I noticed my mother standing there listening to the whole conversation, "No, ma just talking is all".

"Iz, don't be rude. Aren't you going to introduce us".

"Derrick Weston this is my mother Gemma Teller- Morrow".

"Ma, this is Derrick Weston".

"Nice to meet you, young man".

"Nice to meet you to, ma'am".

Derrick turned and walked off to class.

"I don't like him", as she turned towards me and gave me a look that she is serious.

"What are you talking about? He's just the new guy at school and he is actually quite nice".

"Yeah, a little to nice and very good looking. Iz promise me you will keep a distance from him until you fix shit with Happy".

"I have to go to class now".

"What you can't talk about him now. So he told you he loves you. You can try to hid that fact that you love him too, but it wont do you any good. I know it. You know it. The only one that doesn't know it is Happy cause you won't tell him".

"Am I suppose to forget what happened here".

"Your father broke the rules what happens on a run, stays on the run when that little tart come here".

"Yeah, and you hit her with a skateboard and refuse to allow daddy to bail you out".

"Yeah, but we mended fences your father and I. As for the girl, she really wants Half-Sack, so she has no clear feelings for you dad".

"Yeah, but there is a problem Rayne has feelings for Happy and he hooked up with her here in my home town".

"Look forgive him cause he isn't going to stick around forever waiting on your ass. He made a mistake during a real hard time. Get over it".

"Wow, your words are encouraging".

"What happens if something were to happen to him, you would never forgive yourself. Just tell him the truth", as she planted a kiss on my lips and turned to walk away. The sound of her heels clicking on the linoleum was edging me to maybe she was right. That was one thing that Jax and I never wanted to admit that maybe the Queen was right, I would never forgive myself if something happened to him and I never told him the truth.

The question played over in my mind all day long. Do you really love Happy"? The answer was not so cut and dry. I went through the whole day trying to answer that question in a logical since of mind it wasn't quite clear. School had finished and after all the questionable looks and whispers behind my back I was final glad this day was over. I walked to the front of the school and saw Jax pull up in my truck.

"Oh, you are so beautiful".

"Well, thanks darlin", as he jumped out of my truck and come to the other side and opened the door," How was school", lil sis".

"Same as it is everyday, boring", as I put on my seatbelt, "how's everything going on with you".

"Everything is just grand, darlin. Lets get you back to the clubhouse".

We arrived at the clubhouse. I walked into the office and there was a manila envelope with my name on it sitting in the mail bin. I sat down at the desk and opened it and out slid several pictures of me unconscious in the woods. I dropped the envelope then picked it up again and starting from the first to the next 11, there were of the masked men kissing and cutting away my panties. I stuffed the package into my bag and ran to the bathroom with my hand on my mouth. I reached the bathroom and spewed my guts. I was cold, clammy, and shaky my head was spinning and I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. I was clearly having a panic attack and need to find a paper bag quick, but I was trapped in the bathroom. I cupped my hands together tightly and brought them to my mouth making a seal with my hands and breathing slow and deep. It was working and I was coming back down to earth and returning to myself. There was knocking on the door and I kept telling them I was fine. I pulled out the packet of pictures and slowly started to go through them.

They wore there masks and you couldn't tell who they were. I was lying there unconscious and they were cutting away my panties. At the bottom of the pictures the message, we are watching you was written. I was scared and shaking.

"Hey, Izzy lass, you alright in there"?

"Yeah, I'm good, Chibs", as I unlocked the bathroom door and opened it," I ate a muffin that had peanut butter in it and it was gross made me sick".

"Oh, the dreaded peanut butter. I remember you aren't fond of that are you".

"No, I'm not fond of it, since I was a little girl. Remember when Bobby made peanut butter cookies and the smell made me so sick for like days I couldn't eat anything".

"Aye remember", as he chuckled and gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek," You're head feelin alright. Don't want you running and hidin in closets, again no would we".

"No, closets for me and I'm doing just fine. Thanks for asking, head is as clear as it's ever been".

"That's good my dear", as he gave me final kiss and went back to the bar.

I made my way back to the office and finish out of the day. Mom and I went home and had a quiet dinner and went to bed. The rest of the week ha strangely been quiet and the guys were out most of the time. So a safety ride for me was mostly mom or Piney that came to the school to follow me to the clubhouse. The week had wrapped up and I was finishing up the last of the paperwork when there was a kncok on the office door.

"Come in".

As I looked up from my files, Happy was standing in front of me smoking a cigarette," your mom went to go check up on Abel. She told me to follow you home, check the house, and make sure you are alright".

"You don't have to do that".

"I want to", as he stubbed out his cigarette," Let me know when your ready to go, I'll be outside", as he turned and walked away.

30 minutes later I was done and the rain that had poured in the early afternoon was still coming down," I'm ready, do you want to drive my truck".

"Naw, I'm good. It's not that wet out yet".

"O.k.", as I hopped in my truck, backing out and proceeded to my house. We arrived at my house in 20 minutes despite the falling rain.

Happy took my keys and checked the house before returning to the front porch.

"It's clear, you can go inside. Lock the doors when I leave".

"You're not going to stay", as I tried to look him in his eyes for he was not looking at mine," I could make you some dinner or we could watch a movie".

"No, I got to get going", as he made his way back to the his bike and mounted it.

I ran to his bike and grabbed his arm," I thought maybe we could talk, straighten a couple of things out".

"You said you needed space and I'm trying to give it. I'm not going to keep apologizing to you. If you want to be with me I'm here if not then let me know. Go inside before you freeze do death and lock the door".

I turned and walked into the house thinking that my mother was right. He wasn't going to wait for me to figure out what I was going to do. I ran upstairs and peered out of my curtains and when he saw that I was upstairs he started his bike a went down the street. I followed him as he made his way to the end of the street before he turned to head back to the clubhouse. I was about to close the curtain when I saw three flashes of lights, the roar of his throttle and the tipping of his bike. Before I knew it, I was running down the stairs and out the front door.

"Happy oh my god, Happy", as I rushed to his side. All I could here was a shallow wheezing sound escape from his lips. I looked down and noticed that his once very white t-shirt was blood red. He opened in his eyes and he couldn't get the words out.

I patted his kutte looking for his phone, when I heard laughing coming from behind me," I told you he was a dead man".

I unclipped his gun from his holster and slowly turned around, I could hear laughing coming from the fence that house bushes going towards the south. I raised the gun and fired three shots in that area and all I could here besides from the rain was the sound of boots running away.

I turned back to Happy and continued to look for his phone, I picked it up and dialed the last number, Kozik.

"Hey bro, you're missing one hell of a party. Where you at"?

"Kozik, Help me please! Please help me"!

"Iz, Izzy where are you? Where's Happy at"?

"I'm at my house someone shot him. He's bleeding real bad and I don't….don't think his breathing".

"We're on our way"!

I sat kneeled by Happy's side, holding pressure to his wounds, from what I could tell he was hit in the chest, side and leg. He was breathing but barely. His blood was pooling on the ground and the constant stream of rain made it run down the street. I took off my TM shirt and pressed it as tight as I could when I heard the roar of Harley's coming my way. I took my free hand and waved it in the air, as my brother, Kozik, Tig, Chibs, and Juice came sprinting in my direction.

"Over here", as I waved like a mad men to draw attention to use down the street.

OH, Jesus Christ!", as Chibs replaced my hands with his and pulled Juice down beside him.

Jax wrapped me in his arms and rubbed my back, "Tell me what happened, all of it".

"He was… was leaving the house and I saw", gasping for air cause it felt like I was going to pass out," three flashes and he went down".

"Iz, Izzy, Isabel….. What else happened"?

"I came out of the house, running down the street. Someone was laughing told me" I told you he was a dead man. I grabbed his gun and shot that way, but all I could here boots scraping as they ran away".

Kozik took of his hoodie and placed it around my shoulders me not realizing I was standing there in my bra, jeans and bare foot. The guys hustled to clear the scene as someone alerted to the hail of bullets, the cops were on there way.

"You know what to do, Iz".

"Yeah, I do".

Chibs and I were holding pressure to his chest and abdomen wound, while Juice was holding pressure to his leg. The ambulance arrived as so did Hale , Crabbe, and Fain.

One of the paramedics told me to let go and that he got it. As soon as we made the switch they were hooking him up and to the monitor. The sound that made my heart race and his racing heart was shown on the monitor played in my head. I covered my mouth and Kozik wrapped a arm around my shoulders when then monitor stopped beeping and a flat ear piecing tone played out.

"What's going on"?

"Get her out of here"!

"We need to shock him".

"Start at 200, everyone clear", as his body reacted and jerked on the asphalt.

"Oh, my god", as I lurched forward only to be stopped by Kozik.

"No, Iz", as he grabbed me by my waist.

"No, please god no".

"Shock again! 300 clear"!

"Still no pulse", as one of the emt's was recycling trying to find a pulse.

"Let's go again 360, clear", shocking him again they got a slow and erratic heartbeat," We got to get him to St. Thomas".

The tall emt ran back to the ambulance and got out the back board and the guys help move and lift him as he got into the ambulance. I was fighting with Kozik to let me go. He finial did and I ran over to Happy before they loaded him in, "I love you, do you hear me", as I placed a kiss on his lips.

Jax motioned for Chibs, "I'll go with him, love".

"Don't let him die", as I had tears streaming down my face," I love him", as Chibs climbed into the ambulance and headed toward St. Thomas.


	15. Road to Recovery

Happy was brought immediately into surgery when he arrived at St. Thomas. We waited for hours and I had to give my statement to Hale.

"Iz, can you tell me what happened"?

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair," I had just gotten off of work and Happy followed me home to make sure that I was o.k. since my accident. He walked me to the door and made sure no one was in the house. I had been jumpy and he wanted to make sure that I was o.k. He waited till I locked the door, and then went to his bike. He pulled away from the house and went down the street. I then went up the stairs and looked out the window".

"What happened next"?

"I watched him go down the street. He turned around and was facing the house".

"Which side was he turned"?

"He was looking over his right shoulder when the shots rang out".

"How many shots were fired"?

"I heard two maybe three loud pops, I heard the roar of his throttle and I saw his bike tip over".

"Did you see anybody outside"?

"No, I was running down the stairs and out the front door and down the street to where he was shot".

"Did you hear anything"?

"I didn't hear or see anything".

"Are you sure you didn't see anything"?

"No, I didn't", as we were interrupted by my mom and dad.

"Hale, she's been through enough tonight; you can come back and talk to her tomorrow. He friend might die. Give her some peace for a chance why don't you".

"Gemma, I'm just trying to find out what happened. I'm trying to help".

"Since when do you want to help us all of a sudden"!

"Just because we are on two different side of the fence, its' not like I don't care about the people we grew up with".

"Can you guys please stop? Please it's been a long night and I'm tired, really tired".

"Iz, I think I have enough. I will call you if I have any questions. Call me if you remember anything at all".

"I will thank you David".

As Hale left us, we sat down in the waiting room. The guys were going stir crazy so they popped out for a quick smoke and coffee. I waited with my mom on any news. My mom held my hand and smoothed out my hair, the guys returned with a cup of coffee in their hands for my mother and I. Just as I finished the burnt, old coffee, the doctor came walking out.

"I'm Dr. Austin. I'm looking for Mr. Lowman's family".

Kozik and I stood," Where his family"?

The doctor looked at us and asked us to take a seat. My heart was racing, because the only time they tell you to take a seat is when the news is bad.

Kozik held my hand," Just tell us. Is he dead"?

"No, but Mr. Lowman had some serious injuries when the ambulance brought him in. We took him straight to surgery. We managed to remove the bullets and get him stable, but he is still in critical".

"What do you mean critical", my mom asked.

"He had a collapsed lung and that was hard to stabilize, with the bleeding in his chest. The wound to his side was a clean shot it missed his vital organs. The bullet wound to his right leg tore through his quadriceps'. We have to see with time and a little physical therapy if there is significant damage".

"What do you mean significant damage", Tig asked as he ran his hand though his hair.

"Even though the muscle may heal, he might not be able to run or walk without assistance".

"So what, he might not be able to ride a motorcycle again".

"Yes, there is that chance he might not".

As the Dr. Austin spoke the words the guy were all fearing the most, I felt light headed and queasy.

"Excuse me", as I rushed off to the bathroom. I turned the corner, ran in, and made a quick dash to the stall. I barely made it as I threw up the contents into the toilet. I began to sob uncontrollably. The one thing that he loved the most was riding and I knew that if he could not ride, he could not vote and in any Sons case that meant that he was as good as dead. I crouched by the toilet, hanging on to the edge as if it was the only thing holding me together when there was a knock on the door.

"Iz, you in there lass".

"I'll be out in a minute", as I heard the door squeak open.

"It's me", as Chibs pushed open the stall and handed me a paper towel and a cup of water," You alright".

"Yeah, just to much action today", as I rubbed the tears from my eyes.

"Really", as he kneeled down beside me and rubbed my back.

I started to cry again," This is my entire fault. If I hadn't shut him out, none of this would be happening right now".

"Do you really believe that", as he cupped my chin to stare into my eyes, "we all have done things that could of cause this, it just happens".

"I know, but what if he dies not knowing that I really do love him and that I forgave him for what happened with Rayne. What if he never rides again, he will hate me for the rest of his life".

"That is not true dear", as he helped me to stand up," It will be difficult for him and you as well, but you got a lot of 'what ifs'. We all know that Hap is a stubborn, crazy bastard and he's not going to take that lightly".

I laughed at the last statement it was true Happy would not take that lying down. He would fight tooth and nail to back onto his bike.

"Dry those pretty eyes and let's go see your old man, shall we".

I washed my face and took several deep breaths before I returned to where the Dr. Austin was," I can take you to see him now if you like".

"Yes, thank you very much".

Kozik and I walked down the hallway to the ICU, we approached room 118 and inside was a nurse checking his vitals. He was hooked up to a ventilator and there were wires sticking out from everywhere.

"The ventilator is to help him breath, the machine is doing all the work to let his lung stay inflated and for them to rest. The tube coming out from his chest is to drain the blood. The rest are his IV's and heart monitor", as he looked at his chart and nodded," He is doing a little bit better; you can touch him if you want".

I walked over the side of the bed and held his hand," His hands are cold".

"His hands will warm back up again, it just takes time. He just came out of surgery so it might take a few hours".

Kozik looked at the doctor,"Umm, when he came in where are his clothes, his kutte really".

"They are right here", and inside the closet in his room was his Kutte hanging from a hanger.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that", as he talked to Happy's nurse.

"Yes, I did. It is a respect thing. I respect the club and have been in this town a long time. You guys have helped me before, and I like to repay the favor even if just hanging up a Kutte".

"Thank you, what's your name"?

"My name is Michelle and if there is anything I can help you with please let me know".

"My name is Kozik and this is Isabel", as he pointed to me," Can we stay the night"?

"Hi", I said giving her a weak smile.

"Yes, but only two at a time. I get some more blankets and some pillows. The couch there is a pull out and the chair reclines. However, I don't recommend staying for to long on either. It's not the same as a real bed."

Nurse Michelle left us to sit with him; I clutched his hand and ran my thumb over his skin tracing little circles. I was sad that he might never ride again and that this was my entire fault. Kozik took a seat and laid out on the make shift bed, "Do you want the bed"?

"No, I'm good right here for a little bit".

"You know that this isn't your fault right".

"I know but that doesn't stop the feeling that it is".

"We're going to get those fuckers and make them pay".

"I know", as I ran my fingers through my hair, "I'll take first watch for a couple of hours, get some rest Kozik".

"Yes, ma'am", as he gave me a salute and closed his eyes.

I sat in the recliner and watched the monitor as it measured his heart rate, and o2 sats. After about a couple of hours Nurse Michelle came in to check on Happy.

"Oh, sorry dear thought you were asleep", as she changed his dressings and was writing in his chart," Can I get you anything"?

"Maybe some juice or water and ice. Can you tell me how he is doing"?

"Well, his bleeding has slowed and he's breathing over the vent and that is always a good thing. We will have to wait in the morning to see really how he is, but if he is as strong as you were talking about; he has got a good chance. I will be back with that juice and water".

Nurse Michelle had brought us juice and ice water. I had dozed off for a couple of hours only to be woken up by Juice.

"Iz, wake up".

"What's wrong"?

"Nothing, go home and take Kozik with you".

"What time is it", as I looked around the room for the clock," No, what if he wakes up and I'm not here".

"Dr. Austin has got him pretty sedated and you need a real bed. I will call you if anything changes".

"O.K.", as I woke Kozik up," we'll be back in a couple of hours"?

"Sure thing", as Juice took my spot in the chair and whipped out his laptop.

20 minutes later, Kozik and I walked into my house and everything was dark and quiet. I walked to hall and got him some blankets and a pillow and proceeded to make up the couch. After I was finished, I walked upstairs to my room and stripped down to my t-shirt and slipped into bed. I looked over at the clock and set it for nine, which meant I could grab 4 hours of sleep and be back to the hospital.

I tossed and turned all night long. I don't think that it was a good choice for me to go home, but my back felt better than sleeping in that shitty ass chair they had. I took a quick shower and I got dressed in my black skinny jeans, my purple, black, and white racer back top, and I wanted comfortable shoes so I donned my black, purple, and white high top Nike's. I grabbed my phone from the charger, laptop and backpack; I figured I could get some work done since I did not know when I was going back to school. I was carrying my load and dropped it at the bottom of the stairs as I was trying to get my hair in a ponytail, when I walked into the dining room and saw my mom, Kozik, and a woman with long, black hair that I had never seen.

"Morning", as I finished putting my hair up.

"Iz, come and sit down and eat some breakfast before you go back to the hospital".

"Does someone want to tell me what is going on"?

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Margarita Venezuela, I'm Happy's mother".

"Oh, hello thought as much, I could tell by the eyes"

"Gemma could I have a couple of moments with your beautiful daughter".

"Sure Kozik and I will take our breakfast to the patio. Come on Herman, let's go".

I turned toward his mother and looked at the same eyes that I have come to love," It's so nice to meet you".

"It's nice to meet you my dear. How are you doing"?

"I'm doing well just worried about Hap and hope that he makes a speedy recovery".

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the way things were when you were attacked and about Happy cheating on you".

A little shocked at her boldness, "Well, I think that's going to take some time to get over".

"Of course, my dear. So I assume he told you".

I looked at her with a confused look on my face," told me what".

"That he loves you, of course".

"Yes, he did tell me that".

She looked at me with a pleased look on his face," Did you tell him that you loved him, too".

As the tears started to pour down my face," I told him as they were loading him in the ambulance, but I don't think that he heard me".

"Oh, you poor dear. That must have been so hard for you to see".

"I just want to go aback to the hospital and be with him when he wakes up".

As she put her arm around my shoulders, "It's going to be alright. You got good nights sleep, now a warm breakfast; then we will be off to go see your man".

I hugged her back and I wiped away my tears," Thank you".

"That's what mothers are for my dear. Even if I'm not yours, plus I will be here for a little while anyways to make sure that my stubborn ass son follows the doctor's orders".

"He will be glad to see you".

"Not even close to being true", as Kozik and my mom came back into the kitchen, "he's going to have a shit fit and probable blow his stitches and have to go back into the hospital".

"Now Herman, why do you have to go and say such awful things? I just want to make sure that my one and only son is feeling better from his terrible ordeal", as she splashed a mischievous grin on her face.

"And so it begins", as Kozik chuckled dodging a hit to the back of his head.

We just sat and ate breakfast before we ventured back to the hospital to visit Hap. Once there, we were walking to the ICU when we looked up and saw a commotion at the nurses station.

"Only family members are permitted", the older nurse, said boldly.

"But I am family", shouted Rayne.

"Like hell you are", as Kozik approached the desk, causing the nurse and Rayne to look in our direction.

"I just wanted to see him, to make sure he was alright".

"He's alright, not like its any of your concern".

"I just wanted to tell him something", she stuttered.

"What the hell was that little girl", as Margarita stepped forward.

Just as usual Rayne she put her foot in her mouth," None of your business, Cruella".

Margarita snapped and grabbed Rayne by her throat and bent her over the desk, "My son, my rules", as she tighten the grip that she had on her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know".

"You so much as flash a smile toward my son, I will shove my fist so far up your ass and I will rip out your fucking heart with my bare hands; Do You. Understand".

"I…I…." as Rayne stared into Margarita's black eyes as she gave another squeeze," I…I understand"! with that, Margarita released her hold on Rayne and backed up as Rayne slid down the nurses desk and was coughing.

Kozik bent down to her level on the floor," Big mistake, sweet heart get the hell out of here".

Rayne got up off the floor and ran toward the elevator, pushing the buttons a million times begging the doors to open. Once the doors opened up, she looked in our direction and caught my eye and I wondered what did she want? The tears flowed freely and swiftly as the doors closed and she was gone.

I turned and looked a Margarita and Kozik with a shocked look on my face, "I see where he gets it from", I barely whispered.

"She wasn't even mad, just irritated. You should see her pissed it makes Hap look like a puppy that just peed on the carpet".

My mouth flew open and I was about to say something when alarms started sounding inside his room. Nurses pushed us to the side as his doctor came into the room, "We need to get him back into surgery"!

"What the hell is going on", as the wheeled his bed out and toward surgery?

The wheeled him into the hallway and his bed was filled with blood and his chest tube was missing.

"Oh, my god", as Margarita grabbed me and wrapped her arms around me!

Nurse Michelle had approached us, "When you left this morning, he was breathing over the vent. Which is really good, it means that he was breathing on his own and his lung seemed to be holding on it's own. When we weaning him off sedation, he started to wake up. He was fighting with us and pulled out his chest tube, which caused his lung to collapse and we need to put it back in. That is what the doctors are doing now. He will have to go back on the vent for a little bit so we can get him stabilized".

"Oh, my god, thank you for letting us know", as I leaned back into my chair and waited for the doctor.

It had been about and 1 ½ before the Dr. Austin came out to see us. He waved his hand as we started to stand," Nurse Michelle told me she let you in on what happened"?

"Yes", as Margarita looked at the young doctor, "What happens now"?

"Well, we will keep him on the ventilator till the chest tube needs to come out, then we will slow take him off sedation to wake him up so he won't fight us as much".

"Can't we be here to hold him down"?

"That might agitate him more, I'm not really sure", as Dr. Austin stood, "He is in his room if you want to see him".

It had been five days, five very torturous days and Dr. Austin said he was finally ready to be taken off the vent. Therefore, they had weaned him off sedation gradually so that he would wake up on his own instead of like before. I had fallen asleep in the chair next to his bed, when my mom and Margarita had left to go get lunch. My head was lying on his good leg, when I felt a rustle of a hand through my hair. I rubbed my weary eyes, looked up, and met Happy's black ones.

"Oh, thank god your awake", as I stood from my chair taking my hand in mine.

He tried to talk but, then motioned for the water on the table.

"Just a little, till you can swallow more".

"How long have I been out", as his voice was raspier than before?

"You were shot a week ago", as I took my hand and rubbed his cheek.

He pulled my hand away from his face, "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in school", as his stare turned cold?

"Don't", as I sat down looking up at him," you said I had to make a decision that you weren't going to wait forever", as the tears started to pour down my cheeks. I took a deep breath and stood leaning carefully over his bed taking his face into my hands, "I made a decision, it's you".

"That's it, it's me", as he tried to look away.

He was too weak to put up to much of a fight. I bit my lip and gave him the look.

"Don't do that"?

"Don't do what"?

"That", as he looked me in the eyes.

I bit my lip again and he rolled his eyes at me.

"I said I love you, and you give me the look when I'm too weak to turn away".

"Well, if it makes you feel better I said I love you as they were loading you up into the ambulance", as I leaned in closer still biting my lip.

"I know I was awake for that", as he gave me a small smile, "Chibs told me not to die because the lass love me".

"So when I say it's you are you o.k. with that", as I leaned in more closely practically nose to nose with him.

"I don't know", as he kept staring.

I placed my hands on the side of his head, leaned down, and kissed his lips, sucking on his bottom lip slowly, making him growl a little. I looked down and whispered," I love you, Happy Lohman", kissing him again.

He kissed me back, " I love you too, Isabel Morrow", as he cupped my breast with his good arm.

We broke away from the kiss, "Even in a hospital bed your still a little pervert", I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess, I am", as he chuckled causing him to wince in pain.

"Sorry, I'll try not to make you laugh", as I pecked his lips again.

"Yeah, you do that", as he cupped my breast again.

"Dirty old man", as I laughed into his neck.

Three days later, Happy was getting irritated with the happy and cheerful staff at St. Thomas. He had his killer face on most of the time, but Dr. Austin had said that if he stayed away from smoking, riding, and alcohol for the next three weeks so that his lung and bullet wounds would heal he would release him now. Very much to his reluctance and probing by Margarita, he agreed but there was one condition he had to be somewhere were someone could watch him and he had to get some rest. So the clubhouse and most of the guys homes were out of the picture, so off to my house he went; staying at the mother charter's president home was going to be interesting.

Dr. Austin released Happy on Sunday, so that it would work for the Sunday dinner. Kozik and Juice had borrowed my truck to pick him while I was stuck at the house helping out.

"I don't know why I couldn't go pick him up"?

"Because it's what the guys do, when one of them is injured or getting out of jail. There brothers bring them home, you will understand later".

"Why can't I understand know"?

"It's not like you aren't going to be spending lots of time together the next couple of weeks".

"Are you serious right now, I have a lot to do with homecoming, spirit week, my birthday, shopping and packing for the beach trip, plus I have to go to work and still get all my homework done; not to mention routines that I need to get down for the dance studio workshop that is around Halloween".

"Oh, well since you put it that way then, I don't know how you're going to make it", as she started to dice the tomatoes for the salad.

"Your so funny, I almost forgot to laugh", as I was doing my best fake laugh causing my mom, Margarita, Luanne, and myself to really laugh out loud. We heard the sound of bikes and my truck pull into the driveway.

"Let's get him inside", as the door was thrust open with my dad walking in first, followed by Jax, then Tig. We heard the clicking sound of crutches as Happy slowly made his way into the kitchen, stopping for a break at the island. Kozik and Juice followed shortly with all of Hap's stuff from the clubhouse and the hospital.

"Where do you want your keys, Iz"?

"Just drop them in the dish by the door", as I wiped my hands on a dishtowel. I was getting ready to close the door when Tara popped through.

"Hey, thought you had to work tonight".

"I'm on call, but I brought some supplies, you know bandages, gauze, antibiotic cream and gloves to change his dressing and some additional meds", as she walked through the kitchen and sat the bags on the counter.

"Wanna stay for dinner", as I raised my hands to the table, "then you can show me how to change his dressings later".

"You are going to change his dressings", as Tig approached ," Aren't you squeamish with blood".

"Well, if I can survive seeing you naked. I would think I can manage a couple of gunshot wounds", as Tara and I laughed, "Don't look so down Tiggy, here's a beer. I still love you, you know", as I handed him a beer and gave him a peek on the cheek.

"You're killing me you know", as he took the beer and walked into the living room with the rest of the guys.

Tara helped me care the beers into the living room and pass them out.

"How long till dinner, baby girl", my dad asked as he grabbed a beer from my hands.

"Just finishing up, about ten minutes"

I walked past Hap's chair that he was occupying, "Where's my beer", as he grabbed my hand?

"You don't' get one, I have strict orders not to give you any beer till the doctor says you can have some", as I gave him a peek on the lips, "Plus, you're mom is kind of scary, so that would be another reason why you can't have one".

"What the fuck", as he growled and turned toward the TV.

I got up from the arm of the chair and went back into the kitchen," Well he's pissed".

"Who's pissed"?

"Hap, he can't have beer and he's making that face that he does", as Tara and I leaned to look into the living room.

"He better get the fuck over it", as Margarita appeared from the back patio," He's got more pressing matters to think about than beer", as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked into the living room. She held out the bottle and at first Happy didn't take it, then she bent down whispered something in his ear and then he took the water from her hands.

"How did you get him to take the water", Tara asked with a curious look on her face.

"I have my ways", as she called out to everyone that dinner was ready.

We sat down and had a relatively normal dinner, just joking and laughing at each other. As the night, progressed the guys had made themselves scarce. Tara had changed his dressings and asked him if he was in any pain. He just nodded and grunted but didn't say anything. After everyone was gone and the dishes were done I went into the living room to tell everyone goodnight.

"Good night, I'm going to bed", as I walked by and gave my mom and dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, baby, see you in the morning".

"Margarita it was fun hanging out with you, I'm going to miss you", as I gave her a hug.

"It was nice to meet you to dear. I should go to bed as well Tig and Herman are taking me home in the morning and I know they wanted to get a early start. Good night everyone", as she walked up the stairs to the spare bedroom.

"Well we are going to bed too", as my mom and dad made their way up the stairs.

"Hap, if you need anything Iz can get it for you before she goes to bed", as my mom turned around from the bottom of the stairs," goodnight you two".

"Goodnight, ma" as I sat down on the couch.

"Do you need anything before I go upstairs"?

"Yeah", as he tapped his lips.

"Oh, well I don't think the doctor prescribed that as a cure. Sorry", as I shrugged and started to get off the couch. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down.

He tapped his lips again," One won't hurt".

"Oh, well o.k. if its just one", as I leaned in and kissed his lips. He ran his fingers through my hair and grabbed the back of my head tight, forcing me closer to him. Before I knew anything I was running my hand down his chest, he grunted in pain and broke the kiss, " What is it", as I pulled away.

"Nothing, to much excitement".

"See, that was a bad idea", as I got up from the couch," you need rest, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning".

"O.K", as he grunted in pain to put his feet up.

I walked upstairs and went to bed this was going to be interesting.

Margarita had left two weeks ago. She was calling every week to check up on Happy, she said she shouldn't call any more than that he hated when she would hover and she didn't like to hover. We would talk briefly and that would be it till the next week.

Happy had been healing up nicely and had a doctors appointment coming up to see if he could at least be cleared to drive. Because being chauffeured around was just as bad as not riding. He had to wait for someone to pick him up if he needed to go to clubhouse and that was usually Sack if he didn't have club shit to do for my dad.

This week was starting off spirit week so I had the week off from the garage. I had woken early to get dressed, I walked down stairs and into the kitchen where my dad, mom and Happy were having breakfast.

"You look nice, baby".

"Thanks, ma".

"So what's today", as my dad put out his cigar.

"Oh, today is sexy and you know it day", as I spun around and showed them my outfit. I was wearing a jean skirt, with an silk, emerald green racer back top and my black leather jacket with my leather knee high stiletto boots. I unzipped my jacket and pulled it down around my arms, " Do I look nice, today"?

"You do", as my mom sat down and looked at Happy," Do you want more coffee"?

"Huh, what Gemma didn't hear you. Yeah, sure coffee sounds great thanks", as his eyes never left me.

My mom poured him some more coffee, " I think you nailed the look right down", as she placed it on the counter and grabbed her keys, "I'm going to the shop".

"Bye, ma".

"Bye baby, Hap".

"Gemma".

"So what's the rest of the week", as he sat down his coffee cup.

"Tuesday is pajama day, Wednesday is super hero day, Thursday is wacky dress day, and Friday is spirit day so for me that would the old cheerleading uniform".

"Wednesday is super hero day, I always had a thing for Wonder Woman".

"Are you trying to tell me something"?

"No, just saying. You're going to be late for school".

"Oh, o.k. see you later".

Monday and Tuesday had went by really quickly. Happy got cleared to drive so he was a happy camper. Wednesday had got here really quickly and The girls had stayed the night on Tuesday to get ready for school. We got up early and my mom was helping out with the hair and finishing touches. We came downstairs and it was a full house, my dad, Tig, Juice, Kozik and Jax were in the kitchen discussing business. We came down to the kitchen and it was like the world had stopped. We were talking to each other and pulling food out to eat that we hadn't even noticed that everyone was staring and my mom was laughing into her coffee.

"What"!

"What the hell are you wearing", Jax was the first one to chime in?

"Oh, it's super hero day".

We looked at the guys and they looked at us. So I guess it wasn't a surprise that we were dressed like we going to a Halloween party in Vegas but, hey we are teenagers. Sara was wearing a short, black bat girl costume with the eye mask, cape, and thigh high, leather, stiletto boots. Jillian was addressed as a very sexy super girl costume that with a red cape and red patent leather knee boots. Delilah was dressed in a robin outfit. The top was a tight corset that was red with yellow piping and green skirt that had a slit in it with black leather knee high boots. Now, I on the other had had chosen modesty and was Wonder Woman. I hold opted out of wearing the star studded brief for a pair of skin tight blue leather pants that looked like they were painted on. A red and gold trimmed corset top that was super tight ,matching red patent leather boots with gold detail, and all the accessories. My hair was curled and I was even wearing the matching gold head piece, with red lipstick that shone brightly.

My dad and Tig just looked around and laughed ,"Good luck getting out of the house like that".

"What's that suppose to mean"?

"Ask you old man"?

I looked at Happy and he had no expression on his face what so ever.

Juice looked at Jillian," I like it", as he kissed her lips and left the kitchen with her.

Kozik approached Sara, "Can you take me to the bat cave", as he picked up her bag a carried it outside followed by Delilah," Ooh, can I play Alfred".

"You mean be the creeper old gut that plays in the bat cave, you're already that, you know".

"I know, I was just asking".

Happy and I burst out laughing," Oh, my god, that was weird".

"Tell me about it".

"So can I leave the house, too since you're taking my truck today".

"If I say no, then can I take your truck".

"No", as I went to pick up my bag," I don't see what the problem is, it's just a costume".

"That's not it", as he pushed himself away from the table and grabbed his cane.

"Then what is it. You haven't talked to me since Monday. You went to your doctors appointment all you said was he cleared you to drive, then there is the issue that I'm wearing a Wonder Woman costume to school".

"I don't want the other guys to look at you like that that".

"Like what".

"Like the way I see you, hot and making me horny".

"Wow, you act like I have no self control. You act as if, I'm going to strip down for everyone, but you".

"I didn't say that. Stop putting words into my mouth", as he slammed his hand down.

"After everything we've down, you acting like I don't care".

"You wouldn't have sex with me the other night".

"Oh my god, is this what this is about, because I wouldn't have sex with you".

"yes, no, I don't know".

"so what is it about then, because you came into my room the other night, got into my bed and started things. You know that I have never been with anyone else, I'm not like other chicks that just drop the panties when you look at them".

"So this is about Rayne then".

"Why do you have to mention that bitch for"?

"You're the one who fucked her on more than one occasion".

"That's why you wouldn't have sex with me because you holding that shit above my head, right".

"Oh my god, I cant stand here and do this with you right now. I'm going to be late for school".

"No, now damn it"!

"I think the doctor told you, you might not ride anymore and your causing a fight, because you blame me for it. If I had let you in, we never would have left the clubhouse and you wouldn't be here. I'm I right, that's it isn't it. Well If I wanted to point the finger and place the blame I would say the same thing to you. If you had of kept your dick out of the bitch, I never would have left the clubhouse that night and ended up in the woods and you would have gotten you sex that wanted so much", as I turned and headed out of the kitchen and to Jillian's car. I got in a fastened my seatbelt, "Let's go".

"What's that all about"?

"Same shit, just a different day".

Happy and I didn't really talk much after that. Thursday and Friday had come and gone and there wasn't anything left to say. It was Saturday morning and I went to the garage to start my usual weekend.

"Hey, you know Hap's here, right", as the cracked the door to the office open.

"No, ma I thought he was still on the couch this morning".

"He never went to the house last night".

"You need to talk to him. There is something that's going on with him".

"I'm pretty sure, it's me that's bothering him".

"Why do you say that"?

"We got into it on Wednesday, about shit".

"Well fix it. He is not going to get any better if you don't fix it".

"Why do I have to fix it. I didn't do anything".

"What do I always tell you"?

"We ladies of SAMCRO need to handle shit. We keep them grounded and steady so they will be able to handle business".

"Fix this so he can get better and move on. Get past this hurdle so he can ride again. Cause that's what important".

"Oh, and all this time I thought it was our relationship. My how I got my wires crossed".

I had worked all day and practiced what I was going to say in my head. Hap had headed out with Jax and Chibs and wouldn't be back till later, so I waited in his old room. I was sitting on the bed when I heard the keys rattle in the door.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me, what is it"?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have walked away from you the other day. We should have sat down and talked this shit out".

"Yeah, we should have".

"So I wanna to talk now"?

"Just like that, you wanna talk; so talk".

"You asked me why I wouldn't have sex with you the other night".

"Yeah", as he pulled out the desk chair and sat down.

"I feel like there is all this pressure to have sex with you".

"Are you saying that I'm pressuring you to have sex".

"No, that's not what I meant".

"But that's what you said".

"What I mean is that I have this anxiety about it".

"So I make you anxious is what you trying to tell me", as he looked at me with a puzzled face.

"Stop putting words in my mouth. That's not what I mean and you know it. Can we just take a minute and stop for a second cause you're taking this all wrong".

"I'm not putting words in your mouth that's what you just said. I'm taking this for what you are saying nothing more than that".

I hopped off the bed and started to explain myself and I think he was even more confused than I was before so that didn't help.

"Damn it", as I started to pace," O.k., first you don't make me anxious, maybe the opposite of that and I don't feel pressure like you're pressuring me at all anything. Your just so damn intense, I'm mean you kiss me and it feels like my head is about to explode, but in a good way though. I don't know exactly what I mean, all I know is that when we do stuff it feels like I'm a firecracker on the Fourth of July and you just struck a match and about to burst any minute".

I turned toward him and he had a smirk on his face and I was out of breath.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny".

"Yes, it is".

"No, it's not my inadequacies to this subject is quite bad, and I'm a honor student damn it", as I stood in front of his chair.

"We'll then I guess I'm a honor student in sex then", as he stood up and started to unsnap my TM shirt.

I let my shirt fall to the floor as he wrapped his arms around my waist," That's not funny", as he kissed my neck.

"Well let's work on upping your grades", as he pulled my shirt over my head.

"Yeah, I could use a little extra credit, if you wouldn't mind being my tutor", as I fell back onto the bed, "Wait, what did the doctor say about your leg".

"Not now, later; it's time for your lesson", as he removed his kutte and placed it on the desk and pulled his shirt off.

"I can go with that for now", as he hovered above me kissing me till I was out of breath.

We stayed like for a couple of hours, just the kissing, caressing, and touching. I was in heaven; we had final discussed what the doctor had said and that he was worried that I wouldn't want to be with him anymore if he couldn't ride. I told him that I like the fact he could ride, but if he couldn't anymore that wasn't a end all be all deal breaker. It would suck not being on the back of his bike, gripping him tight and feeling his muscles flexed and in control; but it would be o.k.

We hung out till the party got started and I needed to get studio. He offered to come with me but, I told him to stay I needed to concentrate on the routines and he was a distraction.

"Are you sure"?

"Yes, I'm sure stay here have fun. I bet your dying to party this is your first one in weeks where you didn't have to sit down the whole time."

"O.k., if your sure".

"I am have fun", as I hopped into my truck and pulled up to the studio.

I had been practicing for about an hour when there was a knock on the door. I peered out and opened the door," What are you doing here"?

"Tara had to stay and Happy called me just to check up on you, everyone is too drunk to give him a ride back to the house".

"Nice, so I will see him in the morning then. I was just finishing up if you wanted to watch", as I pulled up a chair and placed it by the large bay window.

10 minutes into my routine, while I was in mid turn gunshots rang out; and Jax tackled me to the floor.

"Iz, Izzy, Isabel, are you hurt", as the sound of voice faded in and out to full blown shouting!

"Huh, what"?

"Are you hurt"?

"No", as I shook my head.

Jax placed his back up gun into my hands," Shoot anyone you don't know", as he ran out the window.

All I could hear was the sound of tires screeching and Jax's running foot steps giving chase; with the sound of his gun being fired 2 shots in the dead of night.

When he came back to the studio, I was crouched down in the same spot he left me holding his gun. I heard crunching sounds and before I knew it I raised the gun and fired a shot.

"Jesus, it's me! Put the goddamn gun down", as he approached with raised hands.

I lowered the gun and stood up, putting the safety back on," Jesus Christ, you should have said something; I almost shot you in the face".

"Come on let's get you out of here", as he reached for my hand.

"I can't. I don't have any shoes on", as I looked down at my feet.

Jax walked over me and turned around," Hop on little sis".

"Not funny, asshole", as I jumped on his back and he carried me out the front window.

Floyd came running over," Hale and the goon squad is on their way. You might want to give me those", as he pointed to the guns Jax had tucked into his waist band. Jax handed them over to Floyd, it was nice to know that he stuck behind Samcro. We waited for Hale to arrive and gave our statements and a couple of hours we were able to leave and head home.

We walked into the house to nearly every damn club member sober or not, in the kitchen. I walked in stiffly and sat down, "I'm fine just sore".

"What the hell happened, Jackson"?

"I don't know, ma. She was going over her routines then the next thing I now I hear gunshots, she's on the floor under me, I ran out the window".

"What did you see"?

"Oh, me. I saw glass and Jax that was about it".

"White car, didn't see who was driving though".

While Jax was giving the info to dad and Tig the door popped open and everyone was on red alert, "You alright".

"Yeah, I'm good. I think you gave everyone a heart attack with the door, though", as I reached out and hugged Happy he ran his hands over my hair and gave me a kiss.

While the guys and my mom where in the office having a heated discussion, Tara came over and checked me out.

"Lift your shirt, point to where it hurts".

"I pointed to my hips on both sides", as I held my shirt up under my bra.

"Eww, that's going to leave a nasty bruise".

"I know, I already feel it coming on".

"How the hell did that happen"?

"Jax tackled me to a hardwood floor".

"Yeah, to save your life, darlin", as he stood there watching us.

"Yeah, well I think you need to go on a diet ,fat ass".

"You're talking about my ass look at yours", as he pushed me over the side of the couch arm.

"Oww, fucker that hurts", as I tired to get up," You're just jealous cause my ass looks better than yours", as I slapped my ass.

"Says who, princess", as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Tara, for one and I think Hap likes my ass, too. Not to mention anyone else that stares at it", as I shook my ass.

Tara, Jax, and I started laughing when everyone came into the room.

"What are you laughing at", as my dad looked at us with a puzzled look.

"Izzy's bruise she's going to get later", as Jax lifted up my shirt.

"What happened"?

"I tackled her to the ground when the shooting started".

"With what".

"His ego", as I punched him in the arm. With that everyone had started to laugh," Jax zero, Izzy one; you lose big brother".

"I didn't know we were keeping score".

"Oh, but sweet, sweet prince we are keeping score", as I rubbed his cheeks.

"O.k., O.k., if you say so", as he laughed into his beer.

Later into the night, I had fallen asleep on Tara's lap while watching a movie. The guys were in the office and mom was upstairs, she said her chest was tight; but Tara checked her out and said she was fine.

With everything that was happening and he weak heart, the stress alone was probably killing her.

It was about two in the morning when I heard voices coming from the office, "She can't go, Clay. Not to SD, not now anyways".

"She's going to be mad".

"Tough shit, I don't care if she is mad. SD or not she's not going. To many things can happen".

"We don't even know if they are after her or if they were after Jax".

"They got her once already. Happy was shot and now Jax".

"She'll be fine Gemma", came Happy's voice.

"Really, coming from the man that was just shot in the chest 4 weeks ago".

"Babe, we'll figure this out. Maybe if they are after her, getting her out of town for a few days would be good. Renew her spirit a little".

"Where"?

"If I was going to take her somewhere secluded so we can see someone coming and going. You know one way in several ways out. I'll think of something and let you know. Might want to give her and the girls some more gun handling just in case we have to shot it out".

"That sounds like a good idea Hap, set it up".

I tiptoed back to the couch and laid down. Wow, this was getting heavy. Is someone trying to kill me and why? Why are they hurting my family? Who the hell are they and what do they want? All I know for sure is that if they want a war, my dad and the club would give them war they've never seen before.


End file.
